


Letargo (Emiliaco)

by danniburgh



Category: Emiliaco, Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Angst, Assault, Depression, Fluff, LGBT, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Time Skips, aristemo, emilio marcos - Freeform, emilio osorio - Freeform, joaquín bondoni - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 57,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniburgh/pseuds/danniburgh
Summary: Joaquín se siente mal, se siente solo, se siente perdido, se siente... ¿sucio? Tiene mucho tiempo sin sentir nada más que dolor. ¿Que te pasó, Joaquín? ¿Desde cuando estás metido en este horrible letargo?"-Ma- cortó el silencio Renato, haciendo que Emilio dejara de mirar hacia afuera y dirigiera su atención a él, la madre de su amigo le dirigió la mirada a su hijo menor. -¿Qué le pasa a Joaquín?- preguntó. Su madre le miró con aire cansado, y soltó un gran suspiro.-Tu hermano está pasando por un momento difícil, Nato- le explicó, girándose para ver al mayor de sus hijos comer lentamente con la mirada perdida en la nada. -Sólo es un momento difícil.-"





	1. Bienvenida

**Author's Note:**

> Por necesidad de la historia, Renata será Renato.

Joaquín se encontraba sentado en la mesa del jardín acompañado de su madre, quien le miraba comer, el timbre de la casa sonó y por el ventanal que separaba el jardín de la sala, Joaquín pudo ver a Martha, su nana de años, caminar hacia la puerta.

Fuertes voces comenzaron a escucharse, su madre se levantó y el giró lento para ver que sucedía.

—¡Renato!– gritó su madre, su hermano menor había regresado. Joaquín sintió algo cálido en su pecho y siguió engullendo su comida. Su madre regresó con una sonrisa grande. —Ven amor, tu hermano ya llegó.– Joaquín dejo su tenedor con cuidado sobre su plato de fruta y se levantó lento de su asiento con la ayuda de su madre, quien le abrazó por encima de los hombros y juntos entraron a la casa por la puerta corrediza del ventanal. Su hermano le vio y corrió para abrazarle, Joaquín se tensó y apretó las manos, se escondió detrás de su madre.

—Joaco, ¿qué paso?– preguntó su hermano con el rostro confundido, viéndole y examinando su cara, Joaquín evitó la mirada de su hermano. Renato siguió mirando a su hermano; estaba más delgado de lo que recordaba, apagado, pálido, su cabello estaba opaco y alborotado, se veía más pequeño de edad no aparentaba ni quince años teniendo veintidós recién cumplidos, parecía que nadaba en la sudadera negra que traía puesta, su mirada reflejaba miedo, no se movía.

Alguien más entró por la puerta principal detrás de Martha, cargando dos maletas grandes, Renato sonrió y Joaquín miró por encima del hombro de su madre, su mirada se desvió de pronto a una mata de rizos largos y alborotados y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. _Y ese ¿quien es?_

—Mamá...– dijo Renato, tratando de ignorar la actitud extraña de su hermano mayor —él es mi mejor amigo, lo conocí en el intercambio y ahora viene a pasar el verano con nosotros.– la madre de Joaquín soltó un suspiro y se giró para ver a su hijo mayor, quien miraba el suelo, ignorando ahora al amigo de Renato.

—Joaco, ¿estás mejor, amor?– Joaquín asintió lentamente y en un susurró le contestó a su madre.

—Iré a terminar de comer– Su madre asintió y le dio espacio para que caminara, Joaquín lo hizo arrastrando los pies con la mirada aún en las baldosas blancas del suelo y su hombros tensos, sintiendo la mirada de su hermano y del otro chico clavadas sobre su delgado cuerpo. Renato se sintió muy confundido porque su hermano no era así. Parecía otra persona.

—Hola, corazón...– Elizabeth rompió el silencio, dirigiéndose al amigo de su hijo menor, una vez asegurada de que Joaquín había tomado asiento en el mismo lugar del jardín. —¿cómo te llamas?–

—Emilio– dijo el chico, aun mirando a Joaquín por encima del hombro de la madre de su amigo, mirándole moverse de forma lenta mientras la nana se sentaba junto a el en la mesa del jardín para ayudarle a comer.

—Pues bienvenido Emilio, seguro Renato te enseñará donde instalarte– dijo la madre, haciendo que su hijo menor se moviera de su lugar y comenzara a levantar su equipaje.

Emilio siguió mirando hacia afuera por el gran ventanal de la sala mientras Renato juntaba todas las maletas en un montón, su amigo le había contado mucho sobre su hermano mayor; que era enérgico, gritón, que se la pasaba cantando todo el tiempo, que siempre reía y bromeaba con todos, que era efusivo y cariñoso y talentoso, extravagante, extrovertido y confianzudo. Todo lo contrario al chico de cuerpo menudo y rostro apagado que vio cuando entro a la casa, encontrándole escondido detrás del cuerpo de su madre, como un niño pequeño conociendo a un extraño, como un niño pequeño aterrado de algo. O de alguien.

—Ma– cortó el silencio Renato, haciendo que Emilio dejara de mirar hacia afuera y dirigiera su atención a las maletas y a subirlas por las escaleras, la madre de su amigo le dirigió la mirada a su hijo menor. —¿Qué le pasa a Joaquín?– preguntó. Su madre le miró con aire cansado, y soltó un gran suspiro.

—Tu hermano está pasando por un momento difícil, Nato– le explicó, girándose para ver al mayor de sus hijos comer lentamente con la mirada perdida en la nada. —Sólo es un momento difícil.–


	2. Expectativas

—Bueno, aquí dormirás tu, mi cuarto es el de enfrente– señaló Renato ayudando a Emilio a abrir la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, Emilio miró a su amigo una vez subió sus maletas a la cama para desempacar.

—¿Estás bien, bro?– Renato tenía la mirada un poco perdida y el ceño fruncido.

—No sé, Emilio, mi hermano está muy raro– susurró, dirigiéndole la mirada a su amigo —O sea, él no es así, ¿sabes?– Emilio se sentó en la cama para mirarlo mejor, su amigo tenía el rostro lleno de confusión. —Me voy seis meses y me cambian el hermano– soltó, riendo amargo. Emilio soltó un suspiro. El también había tenido expectativas sobre Joaquín, después de todas las anécdotas que Renato le había contado, después de todas las fotos que le había mostrado, no había podido evitar hacerse ideas sobre el chico, jamás en sus veintidos años de vida se había imaginado tantas cosas con alguien que no conocía, debía admitir que desde que Renato le contó sobre su hermano mayor, él se había sentido sorprendido y admirado por alguien a quien no le importaban las cosas que decían de él en lo más mínimo, alguien que siempre era él mismo, alguien a quien le importaba el arte y con quien, según Renato, tenía muchas cosas en común. Por eso había decidido aceptar la invitación de su amigo de viajar con él a su ciudad y quedarse ahí durante el verano, porque deseaba con mucha fuerza conocer a ese chico que sin saber le había generado tantos sentimientos. Pero se había desilusionado mucho cuando le vio, no siendo ni la sombra de lo que Renato le había contado, no siendo más que un chico apagado con la mirada perdida.

—Mi niño...– una voz, la voz de Martha se escuchó detrás de Renato, quien volteó a verla —¿Qué van a querer de cenar?– Renato cambió un poco su semblante y caminó hacia su nana para abrazarla.

—Extrañé mucho tu comida, nana, pero le quiero enseñar a Emilio unos cuántos lugares de la ciudad, no creo que lleguemos para cenar.– Martha asintió y se deshizo de los brazos del chico.

—Muy bien, entonces solo serán tu mami y Joaquincito– dijo, ademando irse. Renato la detuvo.

—Nanita, espera, oye, ¿qué le pasa a Joaco?– le preguntó, colocando sus dos manos en los hombros de Martha. La señora soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Mi niño– le dijo, sonriéndole triste —yo no soy quién para decirte las cosas de tu hermano– Renato le miró, rogándole con los ojos, ella negó. —a su debido tiempo sabrás las cosas y le vas a entender– le susurró, tomando una de las manos del chico —por lo pronto, respeta su espacio, y dile a tu amigo que también lo haga, ¿si?– el chico asintió y la soltó, la mujer caminó por el pasillo y desapareció de su vista al bajar las escaleras.

—¿A qué se refiere con respetar su espacio?– le preguntó Emilio, Renato ni siquiera recordaba que dentro estaba su amigo.

—Supongo a que no nos acerquemos mucho a él, ya ves lo que pasó cuando lo quise abrazar– contestó el menor, encogiendo los hombros y saliendo de la habitación —báñate, vamos a salir.– le gritó ya en el pasillo.

Emilio se levantó de la cama y abrió sus maletas para buscar un cambio de ropa, en la regadera se lavó en piloto automático, se quedó pensando en lo que la nana de su amigo había dicho. Algo parecía haberle sucedido a Joaquín para que haya cambiado tanto, y justo como su amigo lo dijo, tan pronto. Y aparentemente, para que nadie hable de ello en voz alta, o que no le quieran decir a Renato, debió ser algo terrible.

Pero no se le ocurría nada. No pudo pensar en ninguna razón.


	3. Intriga

Al poco rato, cuando Emilio se subía al coche de Renato pudo ver a lo lejos, en el jardín, bajo uno de los frondosos árboles dentro de la propiedad, la menuda figura del cuerpo de Joaquín, de pie, mirándole. O tal vez mirando a la nada.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? En el camino a uno de los lugares que su amigo quería mostrarle Emilio se dedicó a ver hacia el camino y el paisaje con la cabeza llena de Joaquín. Ese chico le había atrapado desde el principio, pero ahora le intrigaba, tal vez más de lo que debería.

-

Era entrada la noche cuando llegaron, Emilio y Renato se desearon buenas noches en el pasillo y el menor entró a su cuarto. El silencio invadió el lugar, iluminado por una sola lámpara de pared. Al final del pasillo estaba una habitación oscura con la puerta abierta, Emilio se acercó con cautela con la intención de cerrarla pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que no había una puerta, entre la oscuridad de la habitación se notaba un escritorio y más adentro una cama con una delgada figura sobre ella. Emilio se quedó un rato decisfrándose a sí mismo, viendo el menudo cuerpo de Joaquín hecho ovillo sobre una cama que se le antojaba enorme para el pequeño cuerpo del chico, y se alejó en silencio, y entro a su habitación asignada, cerrando la puerta lentamente, el sí tenía puerta, ¿Porqué Joaquín no?

-

Joaquín despertó con unas manos acariciando suavemente su cabello, se exaltó un poco al sentir el contacto pero se relajo al abrir los ojos y ver a su nana sentada en su cama regalándole una calma sonrisa, dejo salir un pequeño suspiro combinado con bostezo.

—¿Quieres venir a desayunar?– le preguntó Martha ayudándole a incorporarse en la cama, Joaquín miro su reloj despertador, eran las 9:42 am, y asintió, su nana sonrió. —¿Te preparo tu licuado o quieres algo más?–

—Fruta nana, gracias– susurró el chico, apoyándose en ella una última vez para levantarse, Martha salió de su habitación y él se dirigió al baño, sintiendo en sus pies desnudos la frialdad del suelo, cerró la cortina que fungía como su puerta y se quitó con calma la playera que hacía de su pijama, que ahora quedaba más como una bata, de reojo se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la habitación, ya no le gustaba verse. Se metió a la regadera con el recuerdo de alguna vez haber pasado horas y horas frente a ese mismo espejo probándose ropa. No le gustaba recordar eso. No le gustaba recordar nada. El agua se sentía fría en su delgada y pálida piel, pero él sabía que era uno más de los juegos de su mente, pues había hecho correr el agua caliente, y el vapor inundaba el cuarto. Su mente jugaba con el todo el tiempo, y le era exhaustivo tener que reprimir sus propios pensamientos, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Era lo que había dicho el doctor ¿no? _—__Logica__ sobre emoción, para poder olvidar, Joaquín, tienes que aprender a dejar ir– _Y lo intentaba pero era meramente imposible.

-

Joaquín bajo a la sala a paso lento, cuando salió al jardín vio a Renato y su amigo sentados en la mesa del jardín desayunando con las caras hinchadas y devorando chilaquiles, su hermano le miró y le sonrió, Joaco dejo salir un suspiro e intento sonreír de vuelta, pero su intento resultó más en una mueca que en una sonrisa. Se quedó parado sin querer sentarse junto a ellos. Martha se acercó a él.

—¿Comes aquí o adentro?– le preguntó quedito, los otros chicos no escucharon.

—Allá– respondió el chico, apuntando con uno de sus delgados dedos a las sillas playeras que tenían frente a la piscina, algo lejos de la mesa del jardín. Martha entro a la cocina mientras Joaquín caminaba despacio a su destino y salió con la bandeja del desayuno en manos, siguiéndole, le ayudo a instalarse y Joaquín se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en flor de loto y recibió la comida con pesadez, comenzando a comer de forma lenta y calmada. Martha dejo un beso en su coronilla y le dejó solo.

—¿Qué fue eso nana?– soltó Renato cuando Martha paso al lado de la mesa, por detrás de él, la mujer se detuvo y le miró. Renato tenía el rostro confundido y Martha pudo ver un ápice de dolor en su mirada.

—A tu hermano no le gusta que le vean comer, hijo– le dijo su nana, dejándole también un beso en el mismo lugar de la cabeza, revolviendo un poco su cabello y entrando a la cocina, Renato soltó un bufido y miró a Emilio, que miraba a su hermano.

—¿Desde cuándo?– soltó el menor, engullendo de nuevo su desayuno con más coraje que hambre.

Emilio no le escuchó, se dedicó a tomar su café mientras miraba a Joaquín comer con la mirada puesta en el agua cristalina de la alberca. El chico se tensó en su lugar y dejó de masticar, volteó a verle, Emilio retiro su mirada de él nervioso pero Joaquín alcanzo a notar que le miraba, y a notar que la mirada del chico de rizos se sentía pesada sobre su cuerpo. El mayor sintió su rostro sonrojarse. Se decidió a sonreírle pero cuando le volvió a mirar Joaquín ya tenía la mirada perdida en el agua otra vez.


	4. Tormentoso

Era más de medio día, Renato buscaba algo entre los gabinetes de la pequeña cava que tenía su madre en la sala, Emilio jugaba con las teclas de una pianola vieja que adornaba la habitación mientras miraba por el ventanal a Joaquín que seguía sentado en el jardín, mientras Martha hablaba con él.

—Maldita sea– soltó Renato, haciendo que Emilio dirigiera su atención a él.

—¿Qué estás buscando?– le preguntó el chico, mientras Renato se acomodaba el cabello y se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

—Juraba que mamá tenía varias botellas de licor guardadas pero no las encuentro– dijo, jugando con sus manos —ni siquiera una gota de sidra, todo está vacío– Emilio se le quedó viendo.

—¿Y para qué quieres alcohol a las...– el mayor reviso su reloj de pulsera —doce y veinticinco del medio día?– le preguntó, Renato amagó contestarle cuando sonó el teléfono fijo. Sonrió hacia su amigo y se levantó a contestar la llamada.

—Diga– Emilio volvió a dirigir su atención al jardín, mirando el perfil del hermano de su amigo, quien ahora estaba sentado en el césped, jalando pequeños hierbajos con sus delicados dedos. —Ah claro dame un segundo– Renato dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita en medio de la sala para caminar hacia la puerta de jardín cuando su madre entró a la casa y el se desvió para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola amor– saludó, dejando su bolso en la misma mesa. —¿Alguien llama?– le preguntó a Renato, el chico asintió.

—Si ma, es para Joaco– su madre cambio de semblante y frunció el ceño, tomó el aparato con fuerza.

—¿Quien habla?– preguntó como si ya supiera la respuesta. —¡Te lo dije!– gritó, sobresaltando a Renato y a Emilio, quien había puesto toda su atención a ellos desde que Elizabeth llegó. —¡Te dije que no volvieras a llamar a esta casa!– gritó, colgando la llamada y aventando el teléfono al sofá. —¡Martha!– llamó sin moverse de su lugar, dándole la espalda a su hijo, quien le miraba confundido. Martha salió de la cocina y llegó como si supiera lo que estaba pasando. —Llama a la compañía hay que cambiar el número otra vez– la nana asintió y tomó el teléfono, Elizabeth volteó y se dirigió a su hijo. —Joaquín no recibe llamadas, Renato, ninguna llamada que no sean de sus amigos Nikolás o Elaine, ¿escuchas?– retorizó, Renato solo asintió sin entender pero también sin preguntar. Su madre parecía furiosa. —Y por favor, Renato, ¡siempre pregunta quién llama!– terminó, Emilio no sabía dónde meterse, todo el ambiente de la habitación estaba completamente tenso, y cuando pensó que no podía tensarse más, lo hizo, pues Joaquín salió de la cocina, donde había estado escuchando el final de la conversación.

—¿Volvió a llamar?– le preguntó a su madre con esa voz en un suspiro que casi no se escuchaba con claridad. Elizabeth asintió con pesar y se acercó al chico para abrazarlo, él se hundió en el pecho de su madre con los ojos bien cerrados. Renato miraba la escena más confundido que antes, odiaba no saber qué pasaba, pero sabía que si preguntaba, justo como le había hecho entender Martha el día anterior, nadie le iba a decir. Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones tratando de ignorar la situación. Su nana interrumpió el abrazo pues la compañía de teléfono necesitaba datos de su madre.  
—Martha acompaña al niño a su habitación, por favor, necesita descansar– la mujer asintió y se acercó a Joaquín, extendió la mano y el chico la tomó, caminaron a paso lento por la habitación y desaparecieron por las escaleras. Emilio no había quitado la mirada del chico en ningún momento.

Renato estaba enojado, odiaba no saber las cosas, y en ese momento estaba enojado con Joaquín, porque nadie le había dicho que por culpa de su hermano mayor las reglas de la casa habían cambiado, nadie le había dicho que ahora no podía tocar ni platicar ni jugar, ni siquiera acercarse a quién había sido su mejor amigo, nadie le había dicho porqué Joaquín no tenía puerta en su cuarto o en su baño ni porque todo el licor de la casa había desaparecido, tampoco le habían dicho porque Martha cerraba el cajón de los cuchillos con llave o porque había un régimen alimenticio con el nombre de Joaquín pegado en la nevera, no le habían dicho porque Joaquín ya no era el mismo de antes, porque no hablaba o sonreía o siquiera le dirigía la mirada, porque no cantaba ni gritaba, porque andaba siempre en pijama o ropa floja cuando su hermano era amante de la moda, ni porqué ahora parecía un fantasma mudo vagando lentamente por la casa, tampoco porque a Joaquín de repente le importaba que le vieran comer cuando jamás había tenido problema con eso. Estaba enojado con Joaquín porque ahora su madre estaba enojada con él por su culpa.

Se levantó del sillón y con una seña hizo que Emilio se levantara con él, tomo las llaves de su coche y salieron de la casa, dando un portazo.

-

Justo como el día anterior, los dos chicos llegaron bien entrada la noche, cuando entraron a la casa el cielo dejó caer un estruendo anunciando lluvia, una luz se encendió en el segundo piso.

—¿Tienes sueño?– le preguntó Renato a Emilio mientras subían las escaleras, su amigo negó con la cabeza. —Descargue el nuevo fifa ¿quieres jugar un rato?– Emilio no le respondió porque justo en ese momento giraron en el pasillo y vieron la delgada complexión de Joaquín salir de su habitación y tocar la puerta de la habitación de su madre, quien abrió en menos de un segundo y extendió los brazos, la lluvia comenzó a escucharse, fuerte, casi torrencial, Renato al ver la interacción soltó un bufido, de nuevo, seguía enojado con él. Abrió la puerta de su propia habitación mientras sonaba otro estruendo, que se sintió en el suelo bajo sus pies, antes de entrar miró a Emilio, quien seguía viendo a Joaquín colgado de los brazos de su madre adormilada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Joaquín le miró, Emilio en ese momento sintió una punzada en el pecho, aguda, dolorosa, los ojos de Joaquín reflejaban terror, terror inmenso, su madre prácticamente le cargó hacia adentro y la puerta se cerró.

Emilio también sentía ganas de llorar.


	5. Aguafiestas

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Renato regresó a casa, una semana desde que Emilio había llegado a, supuestamente, pasar el verano con su amigo, pero Renato no era idiota, él notaba como su mejor amigo muchas veces se le quedaba viendo a su hermano, y le ignoraba, le dijera lo que le dijera, Emilio sólo miraba a Joaquín, incluso si Joaquín sólo estuviera sentado viendo hacia la nada, o estuviera leyendo, o estuviera comiendo, Emilio le miraba, y le ignoraba, justo como lo hacía su madre, justo como lo hacía Martha, justo como lo hacían todos. ¿Qué tenia Joaquin para que todos ignoraran a Renato como si fuese una frazada sucia y vieja? Seguía enojado con él, eso era claro.

-

Emilio despertó sintiendo su cuello contraído y sus músculos apenas relajándose y notó una tensión en sus pantalones. Miró bajo la sabana. ¿Qué? ¿A esta edad?

_—¿Así? ¿Así te gusta?– susurró a su oído provocándole un gemido. —Dime qué te _ _gusta–_

_—Eso, eso me gusta, justo _ _así–_ _ contestó él, entre gemidos, con esa peculiar voz que habla en un susurro._

Emilio se acarició la cabeza y se jaló el cabello, tratando de recordar con quién había estado soñando, maldijo entre dientes muchas veces, si era lo que él estaba pensando entonces su mente estaba más jodida de lo que creía. No podía permitirse pensar en ello, no podía permitirse pensar así. No así, no en ese lugar, no en esa casa. 

No tan cerca...

-

Cuando Emilio entró a la cocina para tomar el desayuno, después de una ducha de agua helada que definitivamente no había logrado su cometido ni siquiera ayudado y encargarse él mismo de liberar esa tensión con la que había despertado pensando en ojos castaños en los que no quería pensar, Renato ya estaba ahí desayunando. Miró hacia afuera, Joaquín estaba tomando de un vaso largo mientras leía un libro delgado, se sentó en la mesa junto a su amigo, quien al principio ni siquiera notó que se había sentado.

Emilio vio a Martha entrar a la cocina, guardar un pequeño frasco de medicina en un gabinete y la mujer le sirvió el desayuno, le dio las gracias y escuchó un poco de la conversación de Renato y su nana cuando se retrajo en sus pensamientos por segunda vez esa mañana.

_—Dime que quieres que te haga, para mi tus deseos son _ _ordenes–_ _ susurró a su oído, tocando su piel con las yemas de sus dedos, que ardían._

_—Bésame _ _aquí–_ _ le contestó, señalando un pedazo de piel al que él ya le había gustado saborear, y le obedeció. Sus labios quemaban, su piel sabía deliciosa, quería probar y alimentarse de esa esencia toda la vida. Sintió sus piernas flaquear y tiró su cuerpo a la cama, subiéndose a él a horcajadas. Tocando y saboreando._

—¡Emilio!– escuchó la voz de su amigo trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Que?– preguntó, tratando de nivelar el volumen de su voz y controlar los latidos de su corazón que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho.

—¿Que dices? ¿Jalas?– Emilio no entendía lo que su amigo preguntaba, pero para evitarse cuestionamientos sobre sus pensares asintió vehementemente.

—Claro bro, jalo– Renato aplaudió con una sonrisa grande, Emilio soltó un suspiro y se hundió en su silla, mirando fijamente su desayuno, evitando mirar hacia afuera, hacia el chico de ojos castaños que tomaba de su vaso mirando a todo y mirando a nada.

-

Emilio se estaba arrepintiendo de decir que si. Renato estaba muy entusiasmado: aprovechó que, para su sorpresa, su madre y su hermano salieron juntos en el coche y Martha se encerró en su habitación después de sus labores del día para salir a conseguir lo que quería para su _plan._

Fueron a un supermercado y el carrito que Emilio empujaba estaba siendo llenado por Renato con cerveza, botellas de licor, frituras y refrescos. Emilio estaba muy nervioso, estaba seguro de que a los dos les iría mal si hacían una fiesta en la casa, les iría mal; a Renato seguramente lo castigarían horrible y a él lo regresarían a Arizona vetado permanentemente de la residencia de los Bondoni. Su amigo estaba muy entusiasmado y le contaba sobre todas las personas a las que había invitado, Emilio escuchaba rezagos de su conversación, pues había algo que le preocupaba y ocupaba la mayor parte de su cabeza: Joaquín.

No podían hacer fiestas, no podían invitar decenas de personas a la propiedad, no podían ¿verdad? Sentía que el hermano de su amigo no estaba en condiciones de ser invadido por alguien, mucho menos por un montón de chicos universitarios ansiosos de festejar algo y tomar alcohol hasta quedar casi inconscientes, ¿cómo es que Renato no lo veía? ¡No podían hacerle eso a Joaquín!

-

Cuando Renato estacionó el coche frente a la puerta principal agradeció que su madre y Joaquín aún no hubieran llegado, él y Emilio bajaron las compras y mientras lo hacían pudo notar el rostro de su amigo adornado con una expresión de consterno y preocupación. Él tenía sus razones para hacer una fiesta, trató de explicarle, trató de decirle que tal vez lo que su hermano necesitaba era socializar con alguien, tomar un poco, bailar un mucho, volver a ser ese chico que él dejó cuando se fue de intercambio, trató pero Emilio solo veía hacia el frente y asentía. De nuevo le ignoraba, de nuevo y él estaba enojado.

Esa fiesta era para Joaquín, y esperaba que su hermano lo apreciara y despertara, esperaba que regresara a ser el mismo de antes, porque le extrañaba, y esa era la única acción que se le ocurrió para que su hermano le notara, para que dejara de ignorarle, para que dejara de desviar la mirada y evitar la suya, para que volviera.

Renato sólo quería que Joaquín volviera, pero era malísimo expresándolo.

-

Joaquín dormía en el asiento del copiloto cuando el coche conducido por Elizabeth entró en la propiedad, la mujer desaceleró y frunció el ceño mirando hacia la casa, se escuchaba música y estaba oscura, se reflejaban luces de colores hacia afuera, pudo ver la puerta principal abierta y soltó un pesado suspiro cuando vio dos chicos de algunos veinte años salir a fumar en su pórtico. Joaquín, dejando de sentir movimiento, despertó y se incorporó en el asiento mirando lo mismo que su madre.

—¿Qué pasa mamá?– preguntó bajito. Liz negó con la cabeza y terminó la ignición del coche. —Renato hizo una fiesta– susurró, azorado.

—Quédate aquí adentro, amor– Y sin esperar respuesta la mujer bajó del coche y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la casa.

Joaquín se quitó el cinturon de seguridad y subió sus piernas al asiento, abrazándolas, pegándolas a su pecho, apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas y se dedicó a mirar a través del parabrisas hacía lo poco que podía verse a través de la abertura de la puerta y las ventanas. 

Se acordó de cuando él iba a fiestas caseras, no siempre había sido como es ahora, solía ser un chico normal, iba a fiestas, tomaba cubas, a veces uno que otro shot de tequila, se divertía con sus amigos, bailaba toda la noche, bailaba como si fuese a ser la última noche de baile del mundo, amaba la sensación del ritmo mover su cuerpo y amaba el calor de sus músculos cuando se detenía para tomar aire, amaba cuando le hacían espacio en medio de la pista improvisada para que bailara él solo, amaba vestirse para ir a fiestas, amaba sentir el tiempo correr rápido e incluso amaba como le ardían los ojos al final, como le retumbaban los oídos cuando la música se apagaba y sólo se escuchaban los murmullos entrecortados de los asistentes que se quedaban hasta el último, y la sensación de tener la cabeza ligera cuando salía del lugar y el aire fresco de la madrugaba golpeando contra su piel caliente y sudada. Incluso, en ese tiempo, amaba cuando ligaba con chicos y éstos en su embriaguez le prometían la luna y las estrellas para que se fuera la cama con ellos, en ese tiempo, amaba ser cortejado, amaba coquetear, que le miraran bailar... Que le invitaran tragos. 

Salió de sus recuerdos con los ojos nublados y sentía las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. No quería recordar. Ya no quería tener esos recuerdos. Muchas veces sólo deseaba tener el poder de quitar de su mente las cosas que no quería. Sabía que su cuerpo sanaba, pero sanar su mente había resultado millones de veces más difícil de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

Enfocó su vista otra vez en la casa, las luces estaban encendidas y los asistentes a la fiesta estaban saliendo de ella, se limpió las lágrimas cuando vio a su madre acercarse al auto y abrir su puerta.

—Entramos en un momento, corazón– le dijo, Joaquín asintió sin mirarla, viendo a los chicos que salían de su casa, algunos con el rostro enojado, otros con el rostro en burla, otros con el rostro neutral. Al final, cuando todos habían salido, vio a Renato en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos en jarras y el rostro rojo, supuso que estaba enfadadísimo, y vio al amigo de su hermano, con las manos cruzadas en su espalda y mirando al suelo, sus rizos le cubrían poco menos de la mitad de la cara, a Joaquín le parecía tierno que estuviera apenado.

Joaquín fue ayudado por su madre a salir del coche y caminaron hacia la puerta, donde los dos chicos estaban de pie.

—Entra, Joaco, hablaré con tu hermano– Joaquín miró a su madre, que miraba a su hermano inexpresiva, él, en un pequeño esfuerzo para que su madre no fuera tan dura con él, le apretó la mano hasta que ella lo miró, el rostro de Liz se suavizó un poco y él la soltó, caminando por en medio de los dos chicos, Emilio le miraba, entró y se dirigió con cuidado a las escaleras. Quería quedarse a escuchar qué le diría su madre a su hermano pero sabía que no sería inteligente. Pudo notar la mirada de Renato sobre él, estaba enojado. Con él.

Sólo alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su madre gritarle a su hermano: —¡Eres un inconsciente! Te estás portando de la manera más egoísta– escuchó que Renato respondía, bajito, pero no descifró las palabras, así que dejó de lado su intriga y caminó hacia el segundo piso.

No escuchó cuando su hermano le explicó a su madre que la fiesta era para Joaquín, ni cuando Liz le pidió a Emilio que les dejara hablar en privado, no escuchó a Renato decirle a Emilio que se quedara, que no se moviera de donde estaba porque necesitaría _testigos_ si su madre le _mataba_, ni a su madre decirle, perdiendo la paciencia, que su hermano no necesita fiestas, ni a Renato reclamar que ese no era su hermano, que ese Joaquín no era Joaquín, que su hermano no andaba por la casa llorando y temiendo y evitándole, que esa _cosa_ que decía ser su hermano no era más que un esqueleto vagante que muy apenas parecía _vivo_, no escuchó la cachetada que su madre le dio a su hermano, ni los gritos de Renato diciéndole que ojalá se hubiera quedado en Arizona, ni a su madre dejándolo hablando solo y maldiciendo en gritos, no escuchó el portazo que dio su madre al entrar a su habitación ni el fuerte sollozo que soltó cuando se hallo sola, no escuchó a Renato decirle a Emilio que estaba empezando a odiarlo.


	6. Presentación

Joaquín abrió los ojos, todo estaba negro, parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad que le rodeaba, tocó su cara, estaba húmeda, estaba sudando.

_—¡Ven acá! ¡Ven acá! ¡Deja de gritar, carajo! ¡Deja de gritar o te juro que te **mato** ahorita, cabrón, ahorita mismo te mato! ¡Cállate y quédate **quieto**!–_

Volvió a tener esa horrible pesadilla que le acechaba y le aterraba. Se incorporó en la cama, el reloj marcaba las 4:34 am, ya no iba a poder volver a dormir. Volteó hacia la ventana por un momento y trató de despejar su mente. Sintió su garganta arder por el nudo que se había formado. Sus ojos se nublaron. Inconscientemente llevo una mano a su muñeca y apretó, deseando sentir algo. Le dolió e hizo una mueca. Maldijo en un susurro. Se quedó mirando hacia afuera un rato, hasta que el canto de las aves se comenzó a escuchar.

Extrañaba sentirse feliz. Extrañaba sentirse tranquilo.

Añoraba los días en los que su sonrisa era lo predominante en su cara, odiaba sentirse como se sentía, odiaba verse como se veía, odiaba verse al espejo y que le mirara de vuelta su rostro demacrado, delgado, lleno de nada, odiaba las profundas ojeras, sus ojos hundidos, sus labios resecos, su piel pálida, odiaba verse delgado, casi esquelético, odiaba no tener energía para hacer nada, que su cuerpo doliera seguido, que sus pies no se movieran. Añoraba los días en los que tenia las ganas de comer, de cantar, de correr, de vivir.

Extrañaba todo aquello que alguna vez dio por sentado y ahora no tenía.

Cuando sus pensamientos se aclararon un poco el reloj marcaba ya las 6:17 am, ya estaba amaneciendo, su estomago se removió e hizo un ruido así que se dispuso a quitarse el edredón de encima, pararse y ponerse una sudadera sobre su enorme playera y unos pantalones deportivos, se había cansado desde que se puso se pie y se le fue la respiración cuando se equilibró en un pie al quedarse el otro atorado dentro de la pierna del pantalón de felpa. Odiaba cansarse así, cansarse por nada. Pronto se había vestido y con propia lentitud salió de su habitación, un reflejo de tiempos pasados hizo que sus manos ademaran cerrar una puerta que no estaba ahí. Tardó cinco minutos en llegar hasta la cocina, donde su madre y Martha compartían una jarra de café y tostadas con mermelada. Su madre le sonrió y quiso levantarse con la intención de ayudarle, Joaquín la detuvo con una mano y la mujer se quedó a medio parar mientras el chico se dejaba caer en una de las sillas frente a ella y se acomodó en la mesa. Cuando terminó de sentarse soltó un gran suspiro, estaba cansado.

—Martha, ¿me das café?– su nana le miró.

—Joaquín sabes que tienes prohibido el café, corazón– dijo, pero aún así se levantó y le sirvió menos de la tercera parte de una taza cafetera. Elizabeth miraba a Martha sobre su propia taza con ojos divertidos y Joaquín dejó sus labios curvarse hacia arriba un poco.

—Eres la mejor– le susurró cuando le puso la taza en frente, lo tomó de dos tragos, no le puso azúcar ni crema.

—¿Quieres desayunar?– le preguntó su nana mientras abría un gabinete y sacaba tres frascos de pastillas, los abrió y depositó en su mano una píldora de cada frasco, sirvió agua en un vaso y se los dio a Joaquín, el hizo una mueca de disgusto pero tomó las píldoras con sus delgados dedos.

—Hoy quiero bananas– susurró metiendo la primer píldora a su boca y pasándola con ayuda del agua. —Dia-ce-pam– susurró, haciendo una mueca mientras sentía la pastilla pasar por su esófago, introdujo la segunda —Vi-ta-mi-nas– y después la tercera —Do-xe-pi-na– con los ojos de su madre vigilando sus acciones, Joaquín la miró y sacó la lengua, enseñándole que había tragado las tres píldoras. Martha dejó frente a el su desayuno, dando por terminado el ritual que hacían cada mañana y cada noche, Joaquín miró el plato, era plátano picado en rodajas con miel encima y algo parecido al amaranto, pensó que en serio extrañaba un buen corte de carne a la parrilla, pero no lo dijo, no podría comerlo de cualquier forma.

—¿Porqué te despertaste tan temprano, amor?– le preguntó su madre, tomando el ultimo trago de su café.

—Tuve la pesadilla y no me pude volver a dormir– susurró Joaquín, su madre suspiró y estiró la mano para tomar la suya, él también tuvo que estirar su mano para que su madre completara la acción.

—Joaco, ¿porque no volvemos a ver al doctor Trejo? Te haría muy bien regresar– el chico negó con la cabeza y tragó el bocado que masticaba. —Después de la ultima sesión y de lo del coche siento que no debiste dejar de ir– terminó su madre, Joaquín seguía negando.

—Ese doctor no ayudó, ma– dijo, soltó la mano de su madre y siguió desayunando con la mirada fija en el plato, dando por terminada la conversación.

Joaquín se hundió en sus pensamientos, tratando de evitar el recuerdo de esa ultima sesión, que regresaba abruptamente a su memoria, tratando de evitar el recuerdo de lo que pasó en el coche, a media calle, maldijo a su mente, ya no quería recordar, ya no quería tener esos recuerdos en su cabeza, pensó que no valía la pena acordarse, porque dolía muchísimo, pero otra parte de el maldijo haber fallado ese día. Su cabeza era un nudo, era un nudo enredado y apretado y no sabia como descifrarlo, maldijo otra vez ya que en ese momento tenia dos pares de ojos viéndole, siempre vigilando, siempre atentos, su mente maldijo porque deseaba intentarlo por cuarta vez pero no podía. Quería que dejaran de verlo, de vigilarlo, pero sabia que para que eso pasara tenia dos opciones: mejorar o no fallar la próxima vez.

-

Joaquín estaba sentado en la sala leyendo un libro, pues afuera el ambiente estaba fresco y su cuerpo se sentía muy mal para soportar la brisa del día, estaba más inmerso en su cabeza que en su libro pero últimamente todo era siempre así. Sintió un contrapeso a su lado en el sofá, el olor de un suave perfume le pegó en el rostro y la confusión de no identificarlo hizo que separara la mirada de su libro y volteara a su lado.

—Hola, ¿que lees?– preguntó el amigo de su hermano, a una distancia considerable de Joaquín, él sabía que probablemente el chico solo estaba aburrido y por eso había bajado, sabia que no había mucha posibilidad de que en serio le interesara lo que estaba leyendo así que contesto vagamente, en esa voz que susurraba mas que hablar.

—Un libro– el chico de rizos soltó una carcajada y Joaquín le miró con confusión, levantó sus manos y Joaquín en un reflejo se alejó un poco de él al ver el súbito movimiento y el mayor pareció notarlo, dejando sus manos descansar en su regazo.

—Ya vi eso– le dijo, dejando de lado la acción sobre su movimiento repentino, cosa que Joaquín agradeció muy dentro de sí mismo —Pero ¿qué libro?– preguntó, removiéndose en el lugar donde estaba sentado, como reprimiendo sus movimientos, tomando una distancia más razonable pues se había querido acercar para ver la portada del libro que Joaquín tenia en sus manos.

—No es importante– habló Joaquín, cerrando el libro y dejándolo boca abajo en la mesa de centro, Emilio tomó eso como una cerrada de boca. El chico miró sus propias manos y jugo un poco con sus uñas, visiblemente incomodo.

—Oye– le llamó, Joaquín le miró de reojo sin contestar. —me llamo Emilio, no nos presentaron cuando llegué– le dijo, Joaquín le miró por primera vez, no solo lo miró, le observó, observó su cabello rizado y despeinado, sus ojos achocolatados, sus cejas definidas, su nariz respingada, un suave color rojizo que adornaba sus mejillas, observo sus labios rozados y humedecidos, dándole una sonrisa pequeña, su barbilla con una pequeña cantidad de vello naciente, y volteó hacia abajo, estaba extendiéndole la mano. Joaquín dudo por un minuto pero lentamente estiró su mano derecha y tomó la de Emilio.

—Yo soy Joaquín– dijo en un susurro, el chico de rizos extendió su sonrisa, apretando su mano, el agarre de Joaquín no era para nada débil, era fuerte para alguien de su complexión y Emilio pensó en ese momento que enserio desearía que el chico le sonriera de vuelta.

Joaquín se sintió temblar, Emilio no le soltaba la mano, su sonrisa le gustaba, porque se veía sincera, y sus ojos le miraban como si no se viera como se veía, pero no le soltaba la mano, cosa que no incomodaba a su cuerpo pero si incomodaba a su mente. ¿Cómo?

Joaquín pensó en ese momento que en serio desearía sonreírle de vuelta.


	7. Compartir

Emilio estaba aburrido, después de su corta platica con Joaquín, éste había dejado su asiento y se había metido en algún otro recóndito lugar de la casa, Renato no había salido de su habitación en todo el día y pronto sería hora de la cena.

Había intentado hablar con su amigo pero no había conseguido más que dos palabras por detrás de la puerta cerrada, había mucho que no conocía de él y esa faceta del chico le preocupaba, le asustaba, había visto, de vuelta en Arizona, que Renato tenía un carácter fuerte, era de armas tomar, no solía ser explosivo y tenía una paciencia kilométrica, pero cuando esta se le terminaba, cosas malas pasaban. Eso lo sabía con poco más de seis meses de conocerle, y temía, que después de ver la pelea que tuvo con su madre la noche anterior, fuera solo cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba explotara.

Bloqueó su teléfono, cansado de viajar entre tres diferentes aplicaciones y que no saliera nada nuevo cuando las actualizaba. Miró al rededor, la casa estaba silenciosa, las luces estaban apagadas y la única fuente de iluminación eran los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las nubes grises y entraban a través del gran ventanal del jardín, lo único que se escuchaba eran las ramas de los arboles del jardín siendo movidos por el ritmo del viento, era un día gris y un tanto apagado, de esos que te llenan de nostalgia, que te hacen sentir un vacío sin sentido en el pecho, que te hacen reproducir una melodía un tanto triste en tu cabeza, uno de esos días donde tu nariz se pone roja con el aire fresco pero no hay necesidad de usar una chaqueta, un día cómodo para hundirte en tus pensamientos con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos y una ligera frazada encima de los hombros sentado al aire libre sintiendo la brisa del viento en el rostro.

A Emilio le gustaban mucho los días así, viviendo en Arizona casi no tenía de esos pues todo era sol y calor la mayoría del tiempo, así que cuando tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar de días grises, nubes enormes cubriendo el cielo, brisa fresca del viento polar, lo hacía.

Se dirigió a la cocina vacía, encendió las lamparas que iluminaban los gabinetes de la alacena y empezó a abrir uno por uno en busca de los ingredientes que necesitaba para cumplir su antojo, al abrir una de las puertas un frasco de píldoras cayó a la encimera y él la tomó para devolverla a su lugar, curioso leyó la etiqueta y vio el nombre de Joaquín en ella, eran prescribidas.

—Diacepam– leyó, encogió los hombros, colocó el frasco de vuelta en el gabinete junto a otros cuantos, desconocía el medicamento. Al fondo de su mente la duda de qué era esa medicina se depositó, hizo una nota mental de buscarla en internet más tarde. 

Encontró una lata de polvo de chocolate y sonrió, buscó también entre el especiero de Martha canela y nuez moscada, encontró una olla pequeña, sacó del refrigerador leche y se preguntó si podría encontrar malvaviscos, así que mientras se hervía la leche encima de la estufa se dispuso a buscarlos por todos y cada uno de los gabinetes y cajones, con excepción de uno que estaba cerrado a candado.

—¿Qué haces husmeando?– escuchó detrás de él, era esa voz bajita y grave que reconoció al instante.

—No estoy husmeando– respondió, cerró las puertas del gabinete frente al cual se encontraba en cuclillas y se levantó para mirar a Joaquín —Busco malvaviscos– notó al chico mirarle entre confundido y con un ápice de diversión en su mirada.

—No hay, ¿para qué los quieres?– preguntó, Emilio dejó salir una sonrisa de sus labios y se acercó a la estufa para bajar la intensidad de la flama que calentaba la leche, Joaquín dio un pequeño paso hacia el mismo lugar, estirando el cuello, curioso.

—Se me antojó chocolate– respondió —Y en donde yo vivo, el chocolate lleva malvaviscos encima– continuó, abriendo la lata del polvo de chocolate, volteó a ver a Joaquín, quien miraba sus acciones muy interesado. —¿Quieres?– Joaquín le miró entonces a los ojos, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, se quedó pensando, Emilio giró todo su cuerpo hacia él, quedando a pocos metros de distancia, Joaquín miró la lata de chocolate que aún tenía él en las manos.

—Sólo un poco, por favor– respondió, un poco mas bajo que su tono de voz habitual, Emilio asintió y entonces vertió un poco más de leche en la olla, sin esperar a que volviera a surgir hervor, tiró tres cucharadas soperas repletas del polvo de chocolate a ella, después agregó nuez moscada y bastante canela. Joaquín miraba cada uno de sus movimientos desde el lugar en donde estaba parado, miraba la mano de Emilio remover el liquido café con la misma cuchara con la que agregó los ingredientes, con la otra mano apoyada en la cintura y el rostro calmado, los rizos le caían en la frente pero no le tapaban la visión, Joaquín se permitió admirar su perfil, desde donde estaba parado se veía un poco de su nariz, con la punta algo roja por el clima, sus labios estaban humedecidos y bastante rosados, pudo ver uno de sus pomulos, algo prominentes, sintió algo en el estómago al ver su expresión calmada, pero tenía tanto tiempo sin sentir algo que no supo identificar qué era.

Joaquín pensó que sentía cierta intriga acerca de ese chico de rizos que había llegado de repente a su casa, le daba curiosidad como se había hecho amigo de alguien como Renato, en ese momento se preguntaba qué pensaba el chico, qué sentía, se preguntaba de donde venía, que le gustaba hacer en días como ese en los que los vellos del cuerpo se erizaban al mínimo contacto con el aire de afuera, se preguntaba cómo le veía, qué pensaba de él, que sentía sobre él. No era como si le importara, y si lo hiciera no le veía lo malo, sólo sentía curiosidad.

—Toma– Emilio le extendía la mano, le dio una taza pequeña con chocolate, él la tomó y agradeció por la calidez que radiaba de la cerámica, que calentaba sus frías manos.

—Gracias– susurró Joaquín, acercando la taza a su rostro, Emilio tenía la suya, una un poco más grande, también entre sus manos, mirándole soplar un poco en su taza y cerrar los ojos al contacto de sus labios con el caliente liquido.

—¿Está rico?– preguntó Emilio levantando sus cejas, recargando su cuerpo en la encimera, sonriendo ante la expresión de Joaquín al tragar el primer sorbo de su taza. Joaquín no dijo nada, sólo asintió, bebiendo otro poco. —Que bueno que te gustó– le dijo.

Y después se hizo el silencio en la habitación, Emilio miraba a Joaquín disfrutar de su bebida mientras el tomaba de su porción, los dos seguían de pie, uno frente al otro, a pocos metros de distancia, Joaquín miraba al suelo, pero sentía la mirada de Emilio sobre él. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Emilio mirándole no le incomodaba, no le hacía inmutarse ni inhibirse, le gustaba. Se sentía bien.

Le gustaba que Emilio le mirara.

Y quería sentirse justo así por mucho tiempo.

De ser posible, quería sentirse justo así por siempre.


	8. Explosión

Renato se dejó caer en la silla del comedor, al lado de Emilio, frente a Joaquín, Martha le había convencido de bajar al menos a cenar ya que no se había alimentado en todo el día y se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación sin hablar con nadie.

Martha comenzó a servir los platos, había preparado un estofado de carne que olía delicioso, a Renato por un momento se le olvidaron sus pensamientos, rencores y corajes, la comida de su nana siempre le hacía sentir mejor.

En la mesa se sentía la tensión, Emilio estaba preocupado, su mente no había dejado de pensar en todo lo que Renato había dicho sobre su hermano, en la pelea que tuvo con su madre el día anterior. Tampoco había dejado de pensar en el momento que compartió con Joaquín esa tarde. Era un recuerdo que le daba algo parecido a la esperanza. Tal vez podría acercarse poco a poco al chico y conocerle.

Que dejara de temerle.

Renato volteó a ver a su hermano, que solo comía un poco de la ensalada de verduras y arroz que también había preparado Martha para la cena. 

—¿Porqué no comes carne, Joaquín?– preguntó, serio, llamando la atención de su madre y de Emilio, Joaquín no le miró. —¿Ahora eres vegetariano, o algo así?– Renato dejó su tenedor encima del plato, mirando a su hermano remover los granos de arroz blanco en el propio. —Joaco– le volvió a llamar.

—Renato, quiero cenar en paz, hijo, por favor– comentó su madre, desviando la mirada de su hijo menor a su hijo mayor que tenía los ojos pegados en su plato.

—Yo también, ma– respondió el chico, con un tono de voz entre desafiante y molesto. Miró a su madre con ojos oscuros. —Y para poder cenar en paz, me gustaría saber porqué Joaquín no está comiendo. Este. Delicioso. Estofado.– continuó entre dientes, señalando la bandeja del platillo de carne, Emilio miró a Joaquín después de haber evitado ver a los tres miembros de la familia. —Estoy muy seguro de que Martha lo preparó con muchísimo amor, y Joaquín, obvio, se puso de especial y lo rechazó– soltó, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano mayor.

—Renato, cálmate– susurró el rizado, Renato lo volteó a ver, puso las manos sobre la mesa, dejó a su boca curvarse un poco en una mueca que a su madre le pareció una sonrisa casi demoníaca.

—Estoy muy calmado, Emilio– le dijo, con el tono de voz grave. Emilio lo miró. No. No estaba calmado.

—Renato, ya.– dijo su madre en tono duro, Joaquín estaba hundido en su silla, comiendo en pequeños bocados, comiendo porque tenía que comer, sabía que si se levantaba la escena se haría mas grande, trató de ignorar a su hermano, con la cabeza gacha, los hombros alzados, la mano que sostenía el tenedor temblaba un poco. —Estás poniendo incómodo a tu hermano–

—¡Uy!– soltó Renato, levantando las manos en un ademán de burla —Perdóneme señorito Joaquín, por _incomodarle_– hizo comillas con las dos manos al soltar la última palabra de su frase —Lo que menos quisiera es que se ponga más triste de lo que está acostumbrado– dijo en tono bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que todos en la mesa escucharan. Su madre soltó un suspiro pesado, Emilio bajó la mirada a sus manos que descansaban en su regazo, incómodo, Joaquín no había levantado la cabeza en ningún momento. Renato soltó una carcajada seca.—Como si fuera posible, eres la _depresión con piernas_– espetó.

Joaquín dejó salir de su boca una espiración sorprendida, detuvo su mano dejando el tenedor a medio camino del plato a su boca. Renato comenzó a levantarse de su lugar. Su madre trató de detenerlo del brazo pero el chico se soltó del agarre de la mujer. Martha salió de la cocina al escuchar parte de lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué pasó Joaquín?– murmuró a su hermano, que se había hecho más pequeño en su silla. —¿Cuándo vas a hablarme?– preguntó, no esperando una respuesta. Ya no. Joaquín sentía las mejillas calientes y la garganta arder. —¿Cuándo vas a mirarme?– le preguntó de nuevo, con la voz más rígida, endureciendo la mandíbula.

_—¿A dónde vas? ¡A MI NO ME VAS A DEJAR ASÍ! ¡PINCHE ESTÚPIDO!–_

—Renato, ya siéntate– murmuró su madre, rogándole con la mirada. Emilio seguía mirando a sus manos. 

—Es de mala educación no mirar a quien te habla, hermano– volvió a murmurar Renato. Joaquín cerró los ojos. Eran muchas sensaciones, eran muchos sonidos, su cabeza daba vueltas, se quería ir.

Se quería ir.

Se quería ir.

_—¿ERES IMBÉCIL? ¡DE AQUÍ NO TE VAS! ¡VEN PARA ACÁ!–_

—Siéntate, Renato– Joaquín escuchó la voz de su madre, bajita, como a lo lejos. No quería abrir los ojos. Los apretó, sintiendo dos pesadas lágrimas salir. Quiso gritar pero su garganta estaba cerrada. No podría hacerlo de todas maneras.

Cállate. 

Ya cállate.

Por favor.

—¡Ay! ¡Está llorando!– escuchó. Silencio en la habitación, sentía dos miradas en su cuerpo. No quería abrir los ojos. —¡Contéstame!– escuchó la voz de su hermano en un grito. Se estremeció. Sintió su piel erizarse.

No.

No.

Se quería ir.

Se quería ir.

Pero no se podía mover.

_—Te mueves y te va peor, gritas y te va peor. ¡QUÉDATE QUIETO POR UN CARAJO!–_

—¡Te estoy hablando!– gritó Renato de nuevo. Joaquín dio un salto en si mismo, dejó caer el utensilio que aún sostenía y éste hizo un ruido al chocar con la cerámica de su plato, sintió el vello de su nuca erizarse cuando su hermano golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado. Su madre se levantó, queriendo jalar a su hijo menor lejos de ahí, lejos de Joaquín. Joaquín seguía derramando lagrimas. Renato se soltó del agarre de su madre otra vez con un poco más de fuerza de la debida, empujándola, Emilio se levantó a ayudarla, Martha se acercó a ellos. Renato caminó hacia Joaquín que seguía hundido en su silla, paralizado del miedo. Sintió la presencia de su hermano a su lado. No quería que se le acercara.

Lo quería lejos.

Que se alejara de él.

Por favor que no me toque.

Por favor que no.

Me. 

Toque.

Joaquín sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando la mano de su hermano le tocó el hombro, de su boca se escapó un aullido.

Manos.

En.

Su.

Cuerpo.

No quería eso. Déjame. No. No.

No me toques.

_—Eso, así, calmadito y nos amanecemos, ten, límpiate. Vas wey, date, ya está mansito.–_

El cuerpo de Joaquín se movió por reflejo, brincó de la silla empujándola hacia atrás, provocando que ésta se cayera y sonara fuerte el estruendo de la madera en el piso de baldosas, impulsó también la mesa, ocasionado que se cayera uno de los vasos con agua al suelo, rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos, Renato le soltó, Joaquín sentía los ojos ardiendo, algo le apretaba el pecho, quería decir muchas cosas, quería gritarle que dejara de tocarle, quería correr, no podía, no podía, ¿porqué no se movía?

Su mente se nubló.

Emilio miró a Joaquín, tenía la mirada perdida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el rostro deformado en una mueca de ¿dolor? no miraba nada. No se movía.

Estaba temblando.

—¡Ya déjalo!– gritó Elizabeth, soltándose del agarre de Martha, quien la había estado sosteniendo. Emilio caminó hacia atrás, no sabía dónde meterse. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado ir a esa casa.

—¡Eres una sombra de lo que antes eras!– le gritó Renato, pusó sus manos en los hombros de Joaquín y lo quiso voltear hacía él. —¡Tú no eres el hermano que yo tenía!– Tenía la intención de gritarle todo lo que tenía guardado, quería reclamarle todo lo que sentía que era su culpa. —¡Eres un cascajo* de persona!– El cuerpo de Joaquín estaba duro, pesado, no lo pudo mover. 

—No, no no no no no no no.– Joaquín empezó a murmurar. Renato, que tenía una expresión de enojo con el ceño y la nariz fruncidos, con lágrimas de coraje corriendo por sus mejillas, cambió su rostro a uno de confusión. Joaquín murmuraba entre dientes, él no podía entenderle. Su hermano mayor comenzó a moverse de atrás para adelante en un vaivén. —No no no no no, déjame–

_—Ya no se mueve wey, ¿qué hacemos? ¿aquí lo dejamos? ¿seguro?–_

Renato le soltó. Joaquín comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, seguía murmurando. Renato miró a su alrededor, Martha sostenía a su madre que lloraba, Emilio estaba detrás de las dos mujeres con expresión asustada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se sintió la peor persona del universo. Miró a Joaquín, seguía caminando y murmurando. Lo vio detenerse en medio de la habitación. Seguía temblando. Renato no podía moverse.

_—¡Wey ya! ¡Lo vas a matar!–_

Vio como su hermano se quedaba estático y se ponía las manos en el estómago, le vio arquearse hacia adelante. 

Emilio cerró los ojos cuando Joaquín comenzó a dar arcadas y se soltó a vomitar.

Había devuelto lo poco que había comido, Renato miró a su hermano hincarse en el suelo, encima de su propia nausea, subió sus manos a su cabeza y empezó a soltar aullidos, fuertes, desgarradores mientras se tironeaba el cabello.

_—Deja algo para los demás, no seas culero–_

Su madre se retiró de los brazos de Martha y corrió hacia Joaquín, hincándose junto a él, tratando de parar sus manos, que golpeaban su cabeza con fuerza, produciendo golpes secos, Joaquín no dejaba de gritar. Renato miró otra vez hacía todos lados, Emilio tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos en los oídos, Martha lloraba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor. ¿Qué había hecho?

_—¿De dónde sacaste a éste muñequito?–_

Joaquín gritaba, soltaba bramidos fortísimos desde la garganta, como si alguien lo estuviera golpeando.

_—¡Agárralo cabrón! ¡Tiene un chingo de fuerza!–_

Sus gritos continuaron por minutos que a Renato le parecían eternos, su madre trataba de calmarlo sin resultado, le acariciaba la cabeza y la cara empapados en sudor, los dos lloraban, Joaquín se había hundido en el pecho de su madre mientras ésta le tomaba también las manos para evitar que se golpeara de nuevo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Renato recargó en la mesa.

Joaquín seguía aullando, chillaba, desgarrándose la garganta en el proceso.

Emilio no podía mirar la escena, no tenía valor.

Renato miró a su madre y a su hermano en el suelo, hechos ovillo, moviéndose en ese vaivén que Joaquín guiaba.

Él había provocado eso.

Cerró los ojos dejando que la culpa lo invadiera, dejando que los gritos despedazados de su hermano le inundaran los oídos, la cabeza, y el corazón.

***Cascajo**: en contexto, cosa vieja, en mal estado o inservible.


	9. Silencio

Era pasada la media noche, la casa se había envuelto en un silencio pesado, lúgubre, extenuante, casi permanente.

Martha limpiaba el piso de la sala con desdén, aún sorbiendo por la nariz y soltando un par de lagrimas de vez en vez.

Emilio se había quedado con ella, se encontraba en la cocina ayudándole a levantar vidrios rotos, a limpiar restos de comida de la mesa y del suelo, de forma lenta y siendo bastante cuidadoso. Sus pensamientos invadían su mente, y sus sentimientos se sentían tan verdaderos como lo que acababa de suceder en la cena.

Se sentía muy triste, había conocido un lado de Renato que a había visto en una escala muchísimo menor. Le había hecho temerle, a su amigo y a sus reacciones en el futuro, que ahora lo sentía incierto. También se sentía muy triste por Joaquín; su crisis nerviosa le había mostrado muchas cosas en las que no había pensado antes, cosas que no habían corrido por su mente ni se habían asomado siquiera un segundo, le había mostrado que en realidad algo muy malo, traumático y fortísimo le había sucedido y Emilio se sentía mal por él, no de la forma lastimosa como alguien ve a una persona sin casa en la calle, de verdad sentía una opresión horrible en el pecho cuando pensaba en el chico tirado en el suelo golpeando su cabeza a puño cerrado con los ojos apretados soltando lagrimas y la boca abierta dejando salir endémicos* y dolorosos gritos.

En ese momento en el que levantaba con dos dedos vidrios pequeños tratando de no herirse se dio cuenta de que Joaquín en verdad le gustaba; había sentido una atracción por el chico incluso desde antes de conocerle, había sentido esa afección aumentar con solo mirarle diariamente, con solo admirarle, Joaquín le gustaba, muchísimo. Carajo incluso el chico había estado en sus sueños por muchas noches, había soñado impudicias* con él, por el amor de Dios.

Y a recordarlo se sintió culpable y triste, porque había llegado a pensar que el chico simplemente no estaba interesado en el cuando era evidente que tenía cargas más pesadas que le evitaban pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Tenía problemas más grandes que el amigo de su hermano menor teniendo una fijación con él, tenía problemas más grandes que el amigo de su hermano soñándole en situaciones de cierto nivel pasional, por lo cual Emilio aún se sentía culpable. 

Era muchísimo más complejo que un simple amor platónico, Joaquín tenía mas cosas en su mente que si bien ni siquiera le permitían pensar en él mismo, tampoco le permitían pensar en que Emilio le había estado mirando en todo momento desde que llegó, no le habían permitido darse cuenta de que Emilio le miraba cuando leía sentado en el césped, frente a la piscina o bajo el enorme follaje del gran árbol que adornaba el jardín y que era el espacio favorito del chico, que le miraba pasar sus delgados dedos por las páginas de los libros, que miraba como sus labios se movían formando las palabras que leía, que miraba su cabello moverse con el viento en una misma sinfonía, que miraba con atención incluso como a ratos su mirada se perdía en algún punto del espacio y se quedaba perdida por momentos en los que Emilio se dejaba desde lejos tratar de contar las pecas de su rostro.

Y Emilio volvió a sentir en su pecho esa sensación que sintió cuando compartió su momento con él esa tarde en la cocina, ¿esperanza? desconocía, pero se sentía bien. Quería sentirse así mucho tiempo. Quería sentirse así por Joaquín aunque el chico no le correspondiera, tenía una sensación guardada, tenía ganas de que Joaquín le dejara acercarse a él, que le dejara siquiera sentarse a su lado y verle hacer cualquier cosa. Quería sentir esa cosquilla que sentía desde dentro del pecho cuando lo veía todo el tiempo. Tenía ganas de que Joaquín le dejara darle un abrazo para así apretarlo fuerte y tratar de juntar todas sus piezas para repararle. 

Emilio se sorprendió, jamás había sentido algo así. Jamás había sentido la necesidad de proteger a alguien. Pero es que Joaquín le había hecho sentir todo y mucho de lo que jamás había sentido y no encontraba otra forma de darle las gracias.

Y se sentía culpable y triste. Por no haber pensado lo suficiente en él y por pensar que por cosas banales, Joaquín no podía verle como el quería ser visto.

Joaquín es complejo, y el quería entenderlo. Quería descifrarlo, quería comprenderlo y ayudarlo.

Lo amaba, quería que Joaquín lo dejara amarle, quería amarlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

Y sentía que Joaquín necesitaba ser amado. Pero odiaba no tener la certeza de ello.

-

Renato había salido al jardín, afuera el viento era helado, pero no podía entrar a la casa, no podía verle la cara a su familia, no podía ver a Joaquín después de lo que había provocado.

Tenía millones de dudas clavadas en la mente, necesitaba saber la verdad. Sabía que esto no era sólo su culpa, sabía que lo que acababa de suceder había sido también culpa de su madre, de Martha, incluso del mismo Joaquín.

¿Porqué no le dijeron qué pasaba con su hermano?

Sabía que si le hubieran contado la verdad en vez de habérsela ocultado como lo hicieron nada hubiera ocurrido.

Pero el hubiera no existe y la culpa lo estaba carcomiendo desde dentro, como una infección que agangrenaba todo lo que tocaba y mataba cada célula de su alma.

¿Y si la realidad de qué tenía Joaquín, de qué pasaba con él, era mucho para él y de todas formas lo que pasó hubiera ocurrido?

Renato sentía la cara cansada de llorar, sentía el cuerpo exhausto de tanto espasmo y la garganta le dolía de tanto quejido que soltaba, no podía dejar de pensar en las posibilidades, en lo que pudo haber hecho para evitar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía parar de pensar.

Y le dolía. Le dolía como nada nunca le había dolido antes.

-

Elizabeth después de tanto intentar había podido hacer que Joaquín se moviera de la sala y con ayuda de Martha lo habían llevado a su habitación, ahora le sostenía mientras Joaquín lloraba en el suelo del baño, los dos estaban manchados con los fluidos que había regurgitado Joaquín un rato atrás, y Elizabeth necesitaba limpiarse y limpiarlo a él pero había resultado una titánica tarea moverlo de un piso a otro así que ahora descansaban en el piso.

La mujer lo sostenía con fuerza, acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba cuánto lo quería al oído, le susurraba que estaba en casa, que estaba con él, que ya todo había pasado, y lloraba, derramaba lágrimas por él y con él, porque ella junto a Martha habían sido las únicas que cuidaron de Joaquín cuando todo comenzó, y le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón de madre que su hijo, el mayor, el primero, su sol, el sol de su vida, sufriera de tal manera que su vida no fuera la misma. Le dolía no poder hacer mucho, y que lo poco que hacía funcionara a medias. 

Ella también quería que su hijo fuese como antes, durante varias semanas había llorado pidiendo a su hijo de vuelta, pero se había dado cuenta de que ahí estaba, Joaquín nunca se fue, Joaquín solo había pasado por lo peor de su vida y era completamente defendible que no fuera el mismo de antes.

—Mi sol– susurró en el oído de Joaquín, que ahora solo sollozaba pero seguía derramando lagrimas con la mirada perdida en el suelo —Vamos a levantarnos, ¿si? ¿Nos vamos a limpiar?– Elizabeth se incorporó con el cuerpo de Joaquín aferrado al suyo, poco a poco se ayudó a levantarse junto con él y aún con Joaquín prácticamente colgando de su cuello y enterrado en su pecho, caminaron lentamente hacia la regadera.

Joaquín temblaba al sentir el suave roce de su madre separándole lentamente de sus brazos, donde desde siempre se había sentido protegido, a donde iba cuando recordaba, cuando soñaba, cuando dormía.

Elizabeth comenzó a desvestirle de forma lenta, le quitó la sudadera que portaba con cuidado, como si Joaquín estuviese hecho de cristal, cuidando que las partes de la tela manchada no rozaran con su rostro, el chico se dejó mover por su madre, de pie, descalzo, en medio de la ducha, con el rostro aletargado, la mirada perdida, los ojos rojos llenos de lagrimas, las mejillas hinchadas, los labios resecos entre abiertos, se dejó mover por el tacto de su madre, que era suave, cariñoso, era cálido. 

Las manos de su madre eran las únicas manos que quería sentir sobre su cuerpo. 

No quería otras porque las otras dañaban.

La mujer le quitó la playera que llevaba debajo de la sudadera, cerró los ojos por un instante al ver el torso desnudo de su hijo, la piel pálida, las cicatrices, los huesos marcados en su piel, las pecas de su pecho se notaban más debido al color que había tomado su piel después de meses de no ver el sol —Te voy a quitar el pantalón, ¿vale? apóyate en mi– le dijo, tomando con cuidado el borde elástico del pantalón deportivo y mientras lo hacía Joaquín en reflejo cubrió parte de su pecho con sus brazos, juntando las manos justo debajo de su barbilla, y cerró los ojos.

Elizabeth abrió la llave del agua caliente y vio la piel de su hijo erizarse —Está bien amor, solo es agua– le susurró, le ayudó a caminar hacia el chorro de agua, Joaquín al sentir el líquido mojar su espalda, meterse en su ropa interior y empapar su cabello comenzó a temblar más intensamente y a sollozar un poco más alto. 

Sintió las manos cálidas de su madre acariciar su cabeza, limpiando su cabello mientras le siseaba para calmarlo, su tacto pasó de su cabeza a sus hombros y a sus brazos con cuidado.—Estira los brazos amor– le pidió, Joaquín lo hizo, su madre comenzó a enjabonar sus brazos con detenimiento, acariciando con la yema de uno de sus dedos las cicatrices en las muñecas de Joaquín, con lentitud le lavó el pecho, mientras Joaquín mantenía la mirada en los pies descalzos de su madre, de pie frente a él, —Date vuelta– dejó que la mujer le guiara para dar media vuelta y lavar su espalda, acariciaba la piel blanquecina y delgada, sintiendo los huesos marcados de la columna de su hijo.

Elizabeth intentó desviar su atención del cuerpo de Joaquín, intentó no verlo más de lo necesario, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran sobre el casi cadavérico cuerpo de su hijo, más delgado de lo normal, descolorido, marcado.

Joaquín aún soltaba sollozos cuando su madre cerró la corriente de agua y lo guiaba hacia afuera, envolviéndole en su bata y en un abrazo al mismo tiempo.

La mujer desenvolvió a su hijo del abrazo y le tomó el rostro, sabía que no iba a lograr que la mirara, pues Joaquín en ese momento estaba encerrado en el mismo, sabía que no iba a lograr que le hablara, porque ya había sucedido antes y no podía obligarle a reaccionar, pero sabía también que le escuchaba.

—Por favor, nunca olvides que te amo con toda mi alma, mi niño– le dijo, acariciando sus mejillas con los dedos pulgares, limpiando sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo —No hay un solo día en el que yo no te ame–

Joaquín dejó de sollozar.

*_Endémicos_: ininterrumpidos.

*_Impudicias_: básicamente cosas lujuriosas y cochinas.


	10. Paralizado

Habían pasado tres días desde la situación en la cena, el ambiente en la casa Bondoni seguía tenso y sombrío, el silencio reinaba todo el tiempo.

Emilio estaba acostado en el acolchado de su cama texteando con su madre, quien, a manos de Emilio, se había enterado de al menos la mitad de la situación, gracias a que el chico le había omitido ciertos detalles. La mujer le había asegurado que en el momento en que él decida volver a casa solo le informara, pero Emilio le garantizó que las cosas iban mejor, que no se preocupara. Cuando era todo lo contrario.

Renato se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación y Martha era la única que se acercaba a intentar alimentarle y tratar de hacer que saliera.

Joaquín había pasado los primeros dos días siguientes al suceso en cama, con su madre sentada a un lado de él, velándole. 

Emilio había tenido la intención de acercarse a la habitación, para verificar que estuviera bien, sentía una enorme e intrigante necesidad de saber que Joaquín estuviese bien, para darle calma y quietud a su pecho que desde aquella noche no paraba de sentirse apresado, preocupado, ansioso. Pero cuando se acercó a la entrada y vio al chico tendido en la cama, cubierto por un enorme edredón que le hacía verse pequeño, con el rostro inexpresivo, la mirada ida, perdida en algún punto del techo, con sus extremidades temblando a momentos, con su delgada mano siendo sostenida por las manos de su madre, quien le hablaba y no recibía reacción, no pudo entrar. No pudo acercarse. Su corazón se estrujó, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sus pies se movieron a paso apresurado. No podía verle así.

Por las noches, cuando la casa estaba rodeada aún más de silencio, se quedaba despierto mirando hacia la ventana pensando en el chico, no sabía porque sentía lo que sentía sobre Joaquín, no sabía porque su mente no lograba dejar de pensarle, no sabía porque le soñaba todas las noches, no sabía porque su cara aparecía cuando cerraba los ojos, no sabía porque su pecho se inflaba cuando la imagen de sus pequeños rizos, sus grandes ojos y las pecas de sus mejillas aparecía en su cabeza, no sabía porque después su pecho se desinflaba al recordar las lágrimas, los gritos, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban completamente perdidos, no sabía porque su cuerpo le exigía acercarse a él, le exigía mirarle aunque fuesen solo dos segundos, para asegurarse de que el chico estuviese... bien. Vivo.

Se levantó, hambriento, faltaban quince minutos para las once de la mañana, sabía que Martha para esa hora ya se había asegurado de darle su desayuno a Elizabeth, había ayudado a que Joaquín comiera y estaría encerrada en el cuarto de Renato tratando de que desayunara un poco. 

Salió hacia la cocina con flojera, pensando que tal vez tendría que preparase algo. Cuando entró sus pies se detuvieron en seco.

Elizabeth estaba preparando una bandeja con dos platos de fruta, algo de color verde en un vaso que parecía un espeso licuado y tres frascos de píldoras.

—Buenos días– susurró, pasándose una mano por los rizos, nervioso.

—Buen día Emilio– le contestó la mujer, inexpresiva, tomando la bandeja —todavía hay un poco de fruta, sírvete– ofreció saliendo de la cocina por la puerta que dirigía al jardín, Emilio no se movió, susurró un _gracias_ que quedó en el aire y con la mirada siguió los pasos de la mujer, que dejó la bandeja en la mesa del jardín, frente a Joaquín. Emilio sintió un salto en el pecho y el aire salir de sus pulmones. Joaquín estaba sentado, dándole la espalda. 

Emilio caminó hacia la puerta tratando de que sus pasos no llamaran la atención, se quedó apoyado en el marco mirando la escena. Joaquín estaba cubierto por un suéter deportivo de color negro que le quedaba muy grande, tenía las dos manos sobre la mesa y su madre le colocó un tenedor en la mano derecha, Emilio notó como Joaquín apretaba el utensilio en la mano y con lentitud y torpeza comenzaba a comer.

No supo cuánto tiempo se había quedado parado mirando la nuca del chico y los pocos movimientos repetitivos que hacía al tomar un trozo de fruta y llevarlo a su boca, Elizabeth rompió su burbuja cuando se acercó a él, con un plato vacío, Emilio movió su cuerpo para que pasara, antes de entrar a la cocina la mujer le miró.

—Emilio– susurró, mirando hacia su hijo y después al chico de rizos frente a ella. —¿te puedo pedir un favor?– preguntó, un tanto insegura. Emilio asintió. —necesito resolver una cosas, ¿podrías vigilar a Joaquín?– le dijo, Emilio dirigió su mirada a la melena castaña y rizada del chico, asintió.

—Si, sin problema– contestó

—Sólo hasta que Martha termine con Renato– continuó la mujer

—Si– dijo el chico

—No será mucho rato– siguió Elizabeth

—Si– repitió Emilio, enfatizando. Elizabeth le regaló una sonrisa triste, el chico asintió casi efusivamente, haciendo mover sus rizos en su frente, la mujer entrando le dio las gracias con un apretón en el hombro y Emilio volvió a dirigir su cuerpo hacia afuera para seguir viendo al chico. Antes de que reaccionara, la mujer ya había salido de la cocina por la puerta de la sala. —yo lo cuido–

-

Emilio se había sentado al final del comedor dentro de la cocina, en el lugar donde podría ver a Joaquín sin ninguna obstrucción. Había considerado sentarse con él pero sabía que no le tenía confianza y que el chico no estaba en estado de recibir argumentos para que un desconocido se sentara con él mientras desayunaba. Se había preparado un café y había encontrado pan tostado, pero no estaba comiendo, no tenía apetito de comida, tenía apetito de Joaquín.

Tenía apetito de aliviar su desdicha, de estrecharlo en sus brazos hasta que se olvidara de toda su tristeza. Se sentía ávido de curarle aunque el chico no estuviese enfermo físicamente. Nunca había sido de los que buscaban personas rotas para amar, pero él sabía que Joaquín no se había quebrado por gusto, dentro de sí mismo sabía que el chico no era lo que aparentaba, sentía que no quería estar así, sentía que necesitaba ayuda, alguien que le tendiera una mano y que le dijera como volverse a juntar. Como pegar sus pedazos.

No sabía qué le había sucedido, no sentía la necesidad siquiera de saberlo, ya no. Sentía el deseo de ser esa persona que le diera un poco de él mismo para que volviera a ser lo que había sido, y si no, se acercara a serlo. Quería ser ese que le impulsara a sonreír de nuevo. Porque ya le había visto sonreír, o intentarlo, y sentía, dentro de sí y con mucha esperanza que Joaquín también quería volver a sonreír.

En su exaltación, Emilio movió mal su brazo y se tiró el café encima.

—Mierda– susurró. Estaba caliente, se puso de pie lo más silencioso que pudo y llevó la taza al fregadero y la lavó, con toallas de papel comenzó a limpiarse, teniendo poco éxito. —Puta madre– maldijo otra vez, mojó una de ellas y la pasó por la tela manchada, fue peor. Aún estaba solo, no podía dejar a Joaquín ahí afuera para ir a cambiarse a su habitación, así que tiró las toallas de papel usadas a la basura y volvió a su silla con el pijama húmedo oliendo a café. 

Dirigió su mirada al jardín.

Joaquín no estaba sentado.

Se paró de la silla otra vez, sin importarle el ruido que hizo con el arrastre de la madera en las baldosas del suelo, salió a paso apresurado buscando al chico con los ojos. Primero miró el gran árbol bajo el cual a Joaquín le gustaba leer, no estaba. 

Miró la piscina. 

Joaquín estaba dándole la espalda, de pie en el borde, aún sostenía el tenedor en su mano derecha, estaba descalzo, miraba al agua, Emilio se quedo paralizado y confundido. 

Pudieron pasar diez segundos o cinco minutos, Emilio no lo recuerda, tampoco importaba.

Joaquín extendió los brazos, Emilio sintió sus piernas flaquear.

Con el cuerpo rígido y en forma de cruz Joaquín se tiró al agua.

Emilio no se podía mover, esperó a que Joaquín saliera a la superficie. La piscina no era tan profunda y a Joaquín en algún momento le iba a faltar el aire.

Tenía que salir.

Tenía que flotar.

No lo hizo.

—¡JOAQUÍN!– gritó, sus piernas por fin le correspondieron, corrió hacía la alberca y mientras se acercaba cruzando el jardín vio a través de las lágrimas que habían inundado sus ojos el borrón negro de la ropa de Joaquín bajo el agua, antes de llegar al borde miró la última burbuja de aire que Joaquín había soltado explotar.

Se tiró a la alberca y empujó su cuerpo hacia abajo, el agua estaba helada, Joaquín estaba extendido a pocos centímetros del suelo azul, tenía los labios de color lila y los ojos cerrados, Emilio lo tomó de la tela de la chaqueta y trató de halarlo hacia arriba. El cuerpo de Joaquín estaba pesado.

No abría los ojos y Emilio se asustó más de lo que ya estaba, se le acabó el aire. Con los pies se empujó hacia arriba y salió a la superficie, le entró agua en un ojo y los cerró, tomó una gran bocanada de oxigeno y volvió a sumergirse, trató de abrir el otro ojo bajo el agua, tomó el brazo de Joaquín y volvió a jalarlo, Joaquín había puesto su cuerpo rígido para que no lo pudiera sacar. Usó toda su fuerza y trató de calmarse, si él se asustaba su cuerpo no le iba a responder y no podría sacarlo. Tiró de su brazo otra vez, con más fuerza. Lo movió y con esfuerzo lo tomó por debajo de las axilas para levantarlo, colocó uno de sus brazos al rededor de su espalda.

Joaquín abrió los ojos y lo miró.

Emilio sintió el cuerpo de Joaquín aligerarse y los dos comenzaron a flotar, Emilio dio un último empujón a sus cuerpos.

Salieron juntos a la superficie.

Al sentir sus pulmones llenarse de aire Joaquín soltó el cuerpo.

Se había desmayado.

Elizabeth estaba hincada en la orilla de la piscina, lloraba. Martha caminaba hacía ellos con dos toallas enormes en las manos.

Emilio tomó a Joaquín de la delgada cintura y con el ultimo atisbo de fuerza que le quedaba lo levantó para que Liz lo tomara y lo sacara del agua.

La mujer tomó a su hijo y lo rodeó con todo el cuerpo, las piernas de Joaquín aún estaban colgando dentro del agua y todavía sostenía el tenedor.

Emilio se quedó en el agua viendo hacia arriba a Elizabeth enterrar la cabeza en el cuello de Joaquín.

—Mi niño, ¿por qué otra vez?– le susurraba, Emilio sintió su garganta arder. 

Martha llamó su atención y le extendió una de las toallas, el chico nadó hasta la escalerilla de la alberca y salió, temblando, la nana se acercó a él y le envolvió con la tela.

—Gracias– le susurró, acariciando su cabello mojado, quitándole los rizos de la frente.

Emilio se abrazó con la toalla y cruzó sus brazos en el pecho, soltó todo el aire que había guardado en sus pulmones y limpió distraído sus lagrimas, desvió sus ojos de Joaquín y Liz y a través del gran ventanal que separaba el jardín de la sala vio a Renato, que no despegaba la mirada de su hermano inconsciente envuelto en los brazos de su madre.


	11. La curiosidad mató al gato, pero el gato tenía nueve vidas

_El sonido del agua corriente de la regadera lo despertó, tomó su teléfono y miró la hora: 2:18 am._   
_Se extrañó, removió las sábanas de su cuerpo y se levantó, caminó hacia el baño y solo vio encendida la lámpara que se encontraba encima del espejo del lavabo, haciendo que la iluminación fuese tenue y cálida._   
_A través del vidrio ahumado de la regadera se veía su silueta, delgada, curvada, hermosa. _   
_Tuvo la necesidad extenuante de tocarle._   
_Se deshizo de su ropa interior._   
_Caminó hacia la regadera y tocó dos veces con el nudillo de su dedo corazón._   
_—¿Hay alguien en casa?– la puerta se deslizó hacia un lado y le recibió una gran sonrisa lasciva._   
_—¿Para ti? Siempre– le susurró, extendió la mano y él la tomó, entró junto a él a la regadera y sintió el agua tibia mojar la piel de su espalda._   
_Sintió sus delgadas manos tocar su pecho y se acercó a su cuello a _ _repartirle_ _ suaves y húmedos besos, cerró los ojos, disfrutando el roce, tomándolo de los brazos para que se sostuviera de él._   
_—Dime qué quieres que te haga– soltó con voz ronca en en un impulso. Él subió sus manos hasta sus rizos._   
_—Hazme el amor, Emilio–_

Despertó agitado. Tomó su teléfono y miró la hora: 2:18 am.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro. No podía soñar así. Necesitaba parar de soñar así. 

Se sentía culpable por pensarle de esa forma. 

Odiaba la sensación de placer que le recorría el cuerpo en ese justo momento después de despertar y antes de tomar consciencia de su sueño.  
Odiaba que físicamente esos pensamientos se sentían _tan bien_ pero mentalmente le carcomían el cerebro porque no era correcto.  
Y nunca lo sería.

Se volteó en la cama e intento poner su mente en blanco para volver a dormir. Pero los rizos castaños, los ojos cafés, las largas pestañas, los labios rosados, la pálida piel, las suaves manos y la delgada cintura no salían de su cabeza.

Había rodado por toda la cama y no encontraba ni una posición que le hiciera sentir cómodo para regresar a dormir, se incorporó en la cama, volvió a tomar su teléfono, eran pasadas las tres, la habitación estaba silencia y oscura. Pasó las manos por sus rizos y los jaló un poco, odiaba tener insomnio.

Dudó por un momento pero si se quedaba ahí no iba a poder dormir, así que se puso de pie, se puso una playera y salió del cuarto en dirección a la cocina, tal vez un té le ayudaría a relajarse.

Caminaba lento pues todas las luces estaban apagadas, cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras se detuvo un instante, la luz de la cocina estaba encendida.

Se acercó, pensó que tal vez alguien la había dejado así al salir, pero escuchó murmullos al llegar a la puerta.

—¿Desde cuando está así?– era la voz de Renato, preguntando en un murmullo.

—Algunos meses, pero déjame ordenar mis ideas para saber cómo te lo voy a decir– era la voz de Elizabeth, estaban los dos dentro de la cocina y Emilio sabía que no debía estar ahí, tal vez hablarían de sus cosas personales o incluso de Joaquín, pero sus pies no le respondían y se quedó con el hombro apoyado a la pared justo al lado de la puerta de vaivén. —Tu hermano había salido– susurró, Emilio sintió una presión en el pecho, su mente le decía que saliera de ahí pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondía. —y yo como siempre se me cortaba el sueño por esperarlo– paró un momento. Emilio contuvo la respiración.

—Daban las cinco y media cuando llamaron al teléfono de la casa, y fue raro porque Joaco siempre me llama al celular, y yo ya me había cansado de marcarle y que no me contestara– dijo la mujer, Emilio apoyó su espalda contra la pared —me llamaban del hospital, habían ingresado a Joaquín pero no me decían por qué, necesitaban que fuera– Emilio escuchó como la voz de Liz se rompía, hubo una pausa.

—Cuando llegué me hicieron muchas preguntas antes de verlo, necesitaban su tipo de sangre, necesitaban saber sus alergias, muchas cosas y yo no entendía por qué– susurraba la mujer, Emilio no la veía pero sabía que ya estaba llorando —yo solo quería ver a tu hermano estaba muy asustada, con todas las preguntas de las enfermeras sabía que estaba vivo pero no sabía si estaba _bien_ o no– continuó, Emilio sentía la garganta seca.

—Pasaron como tres horas cuando me dejaron verlo, me llevaron a una habitación y tu hermano estaba dormido, conectado a muchos cables, lo habían operado– Elizabeth se detuvo, había comenzado a sollozar, hubo otra pausa, Emilio escuchó movimientos de madera en el suelo y supuso que se habían acomodado para estar más cerca, se abrazó a sí mismo. —tenía la cara llena de golpes y yo pensé que lo habían asaltado– la mujer sorbió la nariz —pero no, porque sus cosas estaban en su habitación cuando yo llegué, yo estaba con tu hermano cuando llegaron dos agentes del ministerio público y me asusté más de lo que estaba porque nadie me decía nada, entraron con el doctor que estaba a cargo de tu hermano–

—¿Y para qué llegaron esos agentes, mamá?– preguntó Renato.

—Me dijeron que estaban a cargo de la investigación del caso de tu hermano, como te dije yo no sabía nada y ahí me dijeron lo que ellos sabían.– 

—¿Qué caso? ¿Qué le pasó a Joaquín?– volvió a cuestionar el chico, Emilio sintió la anticipación de la respuesta justo en el centro del pecho.

—Me dijeron que lo habían encontrado tirado en una avenida cerca de la Zona Rosa, estaba golpeado, tenía costillas rotas, una contusión, tenía una esguince en el brazo, lo habían drogado– la voz de Elizabeth se volvió a romper, sollozó. Emilio sostuvo el aire. —El doctor dijo que cuando lo ingresaron estaba inconsciente y que había perdido mucha sangre–

—¿Lo apuñalaron?– susurró Renato con la voz quebrada, Emilio cerró los ojos. Hubo otra pausa.

—Tu hermano tenía claros signos de abuso sexual, Nato–

Emilio sintió desfallecerse, sus piernas le fallaron y su cuerpo resbaló apoyado en la pared hasta que quedó sentado en en el suelo. Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, los días que había pasado en esa casa se repitieron en su mente y todo cobró sentido. Todo. Tenía. Sentido.

—No, mamá– escuchó la voz de su amigo, alterado.

—Joaquín tardó dos días en despertar y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara– susurró Elizabeth, con la voz un poco más apresurada

—No, mamá, no puede ser– siguió Renato, Emilio escuchaba pasos dentro de la cocina.

—Tenían que sedarlo porque no dejaba que nadie le tocara, ni las enfermeras, ni siquiera yo– dijo la mujer, hubo una pausa más larga. Emilio no sabía que pasaba dentro.

Ya no quería escuchar nada, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, en algún momento las lágrimas habían empezado a recorrer su rostro y el aire se había hecho pesado, grueso, difícil. Le costaba respirar. Se comenzó a cuestionar porqué siquiera se había levantado de la cama, porqué siquiera se había quedado en esa casa cuando los problemas no hacían más que crecer, porqué siquiera había aceptado ir a esa casa. Y en ese mismo pensamiento se contestó; por Joaquín.

—¿Porqué no llamaste mamá?– escuchó a Renato susurrar —pude haber regresado, estar aquí contigo–

—Porque tú habías luchado muchísimo por tu intercambio y además era un tema tan _delicado _que simplemente no pude hacerlo– hubo silencio otra vez. Se escuchó un suspiro pesado.

Emilio sentía las mejillas húmedas, se cubrió la boca con las dos manos para no soltar algún sollozo. Ni siquiera sabía del todo porqué había reaccionado así.

—Los agentes trataban de hacer que Joaquín declarara sobre lo que había pasado– continuó Liz —pero Joaco no...– se detuvo, Emilio escucho como se sonaba la nariz —no reaccionaba, si alguien se le acercaba comenzaba a llorar desesperado, si alguien le hablaba solo no había reacción– Emilio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, se imaginó a Joaquín en una cama de hospital, conectado a máquinas extrañas, asustado, con memorias horribles de lo que le había pasado, se imaginó sus ojos más perdidos de lo que él había visto, se imaginó su mirada de terror cuando alguien se acercaba a él, y le dolió, le dolió muchísimo imaginarse todo lo que Joaquín tuvo que pasar. Entendía porque el chico siempre estaba tan callado, tan ido, tan frágil y sensible. Algo así no se olvida nunca.

—Soy un imbécil por hablarle como lo hice– murmuró Renato, Emilio acordó con él en silencio. 

—El hospital hizo un intento cuando Joaquín estuvo un poco más estable y mandó una psicóloga que intento hablar con Joaquín pero fue horrible, Nato– narró Liz, ignorando lo que su hijo menor había dicho —la tipa esa le preguntó cosas horrendas–

—¿Qué?– preguntó Renato

—Le preguntó sobre su vida sexual, fue invasiva y apática, le preguntó si salía mucho a antros, le preguntó qué traía puesto esa noche...– Emilio para este momento tenía la cara llena de lágrimas, no se podía imaginar él mismo soportar algo así —preguntó si había aceptado irse con algún tipo y luego se arrepintió– sollozó Elizabeth —lo trató como si todo hubiese sido culpa suya, Nato–

—En medio de la noche yo me fui a comprar un café y a hablar con Martha, cuando llegué de vuelta al cuarto tu hermano estaba convulsionando– continuó Liz entre sollozos, Emilio sintió como todo el aire de sus pulmones salía —estaba vomitando espuma y todo se me nublo, Nato, las enfermeras gritaban cosas sobre sobredosis y suicidios y yo...– Emilio sintió su mente cerrarse, para ese entonces ya era un desastre de lágrimas y sollozos, estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas pegadas al pecho y las manos tomando su boca con fuerza, no podía seguir ahí, pero no se movía. Sentía todo tan cercano, sentía dolor tan real y quería dejar de sentirlo, pero los sentimientos que tenía sobre Joaquín le hacían reaccionar de esa forma. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuán enamorado estaba de él.

—Lo dieron de alta casi un mes después...– la voz de Elizabeth regresó a los oídos de Emilio —en sí nunca dio una declaración completa pero la investigación siguió, me informaban poco pero al parecer habían sido...– Emilio sentía espasmos en su cuerpo que le cortaban poco la respiración —habían sido varias personas– susurró la mujer, Emilio se abrazó a sí mismo, _habían sido varias personas._

—¿QUÉ?– gritó Renato, Emilio escuchó un golpe en madera. —Esto no puede ser, mamá, ¿cómo que varias personas?–

—Hubo muchos testigos que dijeron que vieron a un grupo de tipos llevarse a tu hermano del antro donde estaba, hasta ahora solo arrestaron a tres– susurró Elizabeth, con la palabras entrecortadas, tenía dolor en la voz.

Emilio sentía su corazón desbocado, sus piernas reaccionaron poco a poco, se quiso incorporar pero de tanto llorar su cabeza dolía y se mareó, se volvió a sentar en el duro suelo de baldosas blancas, limpio sus mejillas con las palmas de las manos. Maldijo el momento en el que se paró de la cama.

—Ya no puedo seguir escuchando esto, mamá– susurro Renato. Hubo una pausa. —Me siento tan mal por haber reaccionado así con Joaquín pero es que no me imaginaba...– sollozó, Emilio nunca había escuchado a su amigo llorar —yo no me imaginaba que eso fuera lo que le tenía así–

—No fue tu culpa, mi amor– le consoló la mujer —fue mía, no te conté nada–

—Ma, pero lo entiendo, es horrible...– contestó el chico —ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo mal que la debió pasar Joaco, mamá, se quiso matar por Dios– murmuró entre sollozos, haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

—Nadie sabe lo que en realidad pasó, Nato, tu hermano no ha hablado de eso con nadie–

—¿Ni contigo?– preguntó Renato con curiosidad en la voz. —mamá pero si fue hace _meses–_

—No. Conseguí un psicólogo pero al parecer fue peor porque...– se quedó callada, Emilio contuvo el aire —uno de los días en los que tenía sesión Joaquín prefirió saltar del coche a medio periférico que ver a ese doctor otra vez– murmuró la mujer rápido, Emilio sintió su cuerpo dormirse. —fue un milagro que no lo atropellaran–

No había sido solo esa vez de la piscina, no había sido una, ni dos, sino tres veces, Joaquín había preferido la muerte _tres veces_.

Un sonido mudo le hizo abrir los ojos, su cuerpo saltó de la sorpresa y se levantó del suelo. Joaquín estaba viéndole desde el final de las escaleras.

Emilio vio la cara de confusión del chico, se limpio las lágrimas. Miró sus labios abrirse y puso su dedo en sus labios haciéndole una seña para que no dijera nada. Joaquín le hizo caso y se acercó cauteloso al lugar donde Emilio estaba parado, se colocó al lado del otro extremo de la puerta, frente a él.

—Y ¿quién es el que le llama?– murmuró Renato.

—No sé– confesó la mujer —pero siempre llama para burlarse de lo que pasó– culminó, creando un silencio un tanto pesado y tenso.

La cara de Joaquín era de total confusión, veía el rostro de Emilio mojado e hinchado y miraba como el rizado se trataba de secar las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, quiso preguntar pero la mirada preocupada del chico sobre él no le dejó pronunciar palabra.

—Mamá, necesita ayuda– la voz del chico dentro de la cocina les hizo poner atención.

Emilio miró a Joaquín, se había encogido en sí mismo, se preguntó que hora era para que el chico hubiese despertado.

—Lo sé, hijo, pero no la quiere, la rechaza– susurró también su madre, Joaquín cerró los ojos, dos lágrimas cayeron al mismo tiempo colándose por sus pestañas largas. 

Ellos no sabían, ellos no sentían lo que él.

Esa impotencia de querer hablar y gritar y querer rasgarse las cuerdas vocales tratando de hacer que alguien le escuchara pero que su cuerpo esté tan _cansado_ que no produzca sonido alguno. 

Ellos no sabían que él si quería ayuda, pero no sabía cómo pedirla.

Ellos no sabían que él odiaba _sentirse_ así, no sabían que odiaba _verse_ así, ellos no sabían que todos los días él luchaba contra su propia mente, contra los pocos recuerdos que tenía, no sabían que su mente le recordaba cosas que él ya no quería tener en su cabeza y que no le devolvía las cosas que_ importaban_, como los _rostros_, o el lugar, sólo se acordaba de _voces_, de _manos_ y de _sensaciones_ horribles en su piel, no sabían que todos los días luchaba contra el fantasma de su vida pasada, contra el reproche de él mismo, contra los achaques de su cuerpo, contra la tristeza de la vida que vivía ahora, contra los pequeños ataques de ansiedad que le daban con el mismo roce de sus _propias manos_ contra su cuerpo, no sabían que cada que veía las cicatrices que adornaban su piel le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma, no se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba en lo que lo que pasó le había convertido. Odiaba que ahora no lo veían como persona, odiaba que ahora le tenían _lástima_, cómo si su personalidad se hubiera ido en vez de solo estar reprimida, escondida en algún recoveco de su ser, como si ahora solo fuera el _chico violado_, y no él. No Joaquín.

Emilio observó el rostro contraído del chico, había empezado a derramar lágrimas, contuvo el impulso de abrazarle, sentía que esa cercanía de un metro era suficiente para Joaquín, y lo respetaba aunque se estuviera muriendo por sostenerle en sus brazos y que llorara en su hombro.

Debatió entre irse a su habitación o no, después de todo estaba siendo invasivo y básicamente un metiche. Decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse, había escuchado muchísimo más de lo suficiente, muchísimo más de lo que debía. Se apoyó en la pared para darse un pequeño empujón y poder caminar.

—¿No has pensado en llevarlo a una clínica? Ya sabes, como las de rehabilitación– se escuchó la voz de Renato, justo en ese momento Emilio pasaba al lado de Joaquín, sintió un tacto caliente en la helada piel de su antebrazo, volteó a ver al chico, tenia los ojos atiborrados de lagrimas pesadas, tenía ya el rostro rojo y mojado por las que habían resbalado en sus mejillas. Emilio lo miró a los ojos. 

_Ayúdame. _

Tenía miedo, pero, no de él. Lo estaba tocando.

Joaquín abrió los labios, solo un poco, y a Emilio se le cruzó por detrás de la mente tomarlo por la barbilla y probar su dulce boca, pero el pensamiento fue efímero y como llegó se fue.

—¿Me abrazas?– susurró.

Emilio sintió un salto pero ya no en el pecho, fue en el centro del estómago, un salto que le sacó el aire, abrió los hinchados ojos y miró el agarre de Joaquín, firme en su brazo. No le tomó ni dos segundos después de ver su rostro aterrado tomarlo entre sus brazos, tomando su cintura con un brazo y la espalda con el otro y apretarlo entre ellos tan fuerte como pudo, acariciando su cabello con la mano. 

Sintió los brazos de Joaquín pasar por debajo de los suyos y tomar su espalda con fuerza. Escondió la cara en su cuello. Le escuchó suspirar, sintió el aire caliente de su aliento en la piel fría de su cuello y sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse.

—Más fuerte– murmuró escondido en su cuello, casi ordenándolo.

Emilio no desobedeció. 


	12. Los ojos son la ventana del alma

—¿Me ayudas a llegar a mi cuarto?– susurró Joaquín.

Llevaban minutos abrazados, minutos que a Emilio le parecieron horas y que no quería que terminaran, había acariciado su cabello y había olido la suave fragancia de frutas de su shampoo, había estrechado su delgado cuerpo con añoro y cariño rogando que sus brazos le hicieran notar a Joaquín cuánto le quería.

Emilio asintió, habían terminado ignorando la conversación que continuaba dentro de la cocina, Joaquín no le preguntó qué había escuchado pero Emilio sentía que preguntarle no hacía falta, sentía el chico sabía que él había oído todo.

Joaquín se apoyó en los hombros de Emilio para subir la escalera, el brazo del mayor le rodeaba la cintura por completo, Joaquín había bajado la escalera el solo, sabia que podía subirla igual, pero prefería sentir la cálida sensación de protección que Emilio le daba con su cuerpo, con el simple hecho solo estar a su lado.

Hasta el momento en el que Emilio le tomó entre sus brazos y le sostuvo Joaquín no se había puesto a pensar en qué es lo que el rizado le hacía sentir. Sabia que su cuerpo no sentía el tan conocido impulso de alejarse de él cuando se le acercaba, su cuerpo no sentía esos escalofríos, ni ese sudor frío, ni se paralizaba, ni se erizaba, no se asustaba con ni de Emilio, y no sabía porque, incluso se había asustado de su propio hermano, pero no de él, de Emilio no.

Porque Emilio causaba en él una reacción magnética, una sensación casi hipnótica de _seguridad_.

Le era bizarro tratar de encontrarle una lógica al funcionamiento de su cuerpo cuando sabía que su cuerpo tenía mucho tiempo funcionando en piloto automático, le causaba un extraño tipo de gracia la forma en la que reaccionaba a Emilio porque era muy distinta a la forma en que reaccionaba a todo lo demás, y no le molestaba, el chico, de alguna extraña manera, le hacía sentir seguro, el chico le miraba y Joaquín en sus ojos no veía lástima, no veía lo que veía cuando otras personas como su madre o su hermano le miraban, los ojos de Emilio lo veían a él, al Joaquín que está escondido por algún lado de su cabeza, los ojos de Emilio miraban a través de todo el dolor, todo el miedo, a través de todas esas barreras que se derrumbaron y muchas otras que se construyeron, le veían a él, y lo supo desde esa mañana en la que desayunó frente a la piscina y los ojos de Emilio no se despegaban de él, lo supo desde el momento en el que el chico regresó a mirarle y le regaló una sonrisa, lo supo desde el primer instante en el que miró a Emilio a detalle. Quería que todos lo vieran como él le veía, pero mientras eso pasaba, no le importaba conformarse solamente con la mirada de Emilio.

Y cuando Emilio saltó a la piscina para sacarle, y Joaquín vio la mirada asustada en el rostro de Emilio, se dejó salvar. Porque solo él le veía como quería que le vieran.

Entraron a paso lento a la habitación de Joaquín, Emilio le soltó y Joaquín se sintió vacío por un momento, el cuarto estaba iluminado solo con la pequeña lámpara de su mesa de noche, donde también había un reloj que marcaba las cinco y doce de la mañana. Emilio se permitió ver un poco al rededor, estaba muy limpia, algo desordenada, con cosas tiradas en el suelo cerca del armario, pero era muy bonita, Joaquín tenía fotos de él y su familia colgadas en la pared encima de la cama y una gran ventana que daba al jardín.

Joaquín se sentó en el borde de su cama, viéndole mirar, Emilio miró a Joaquín apenado.

—Te dejo solo, descansa– le susurró, dando vuelta para salir de la habitación.

—Emilio...– le llamó el chico en un susurró, el rizado se detuvo y giró en sí mismo para mirar a Joaquín. —¿puedo pedirte un favor?– Emilio asintió, por su cabeza pasaron mil cosas que el chico podría preguntar y en todas ellas se venía una recriminación por escuchar conversaciones ajenas y por meterse en cosas que no le incumbían —¿me ayudas a mover la cama junto a la ventana?– Emilio sintió el impulso de reírse. Lo contuvo, pero aún así sonrió.

—¿Qué?– le preguntó, visiblemente confundido.

—Es que yo sólo no puedo.– susurró Joaquín, Emilio se acercó a la cama, un tanto aliviado y otro tanto confundido, pero se detuvo.

—Oye, perdón pero, ¿porqué no le dijiste a tu mamá? digo, ella pudo ayudar– Joaquín soltó un suspiro mientras se levantaba de la cama y quitaba algunas almohadas de encima.

—Mi madre piensa que me voy a tirar de la ventana– murmuró, Emilio se le quedó viendo, dudando, Joaquín le miró, el rizado tenía la expresión pensativa —no lo haré, confía en mi– le aseguró.

Emilio miró sus ojos castaños y asintió.

—Confío en ti– le dijo, y se acercó al mueble para moverlo, tardó un poco, pues la cama estaba casi al otro extremo de la habitación, Joaquín ayudó moviendo algunas cosas pequeñas que estorbaban.

Emilio se sacudió las manos con suficiencia en el rostro, miró a Joaquín, que veía el resultado con la mirada entusiasmada.

—¿Puedo preguntar porque?– hablo Emilio, sentándose en el acolchado, Joaquín entendió y asintió, se sentó junto a él.

—Me gusta como se siente mi piel cuando el sol me pega en las mañanas– le dijo, mirando hacia el suelo, Emilio sonrió, Joaquín sintió un poco de nerviosismo y se alegró de sentir algo distinto a lo usual, miró el reloj de su mesa de noche, faltaban veinte minutos para las seis de la mañana, y estaba seguro de que el chico de rizos no había dormido. Pero no dijo nada, porque la comodidad que sentía junto a él era más grande que las ganas de hablar, porque comodidad era lo que en ese momento quería sentir, porque era algo que hace mucho no sentía al estar al lado de alguien y le gustaba sentirse así, y porque sentía que Emilio no tenía ganas de irse a dormir. —Gracias– susurró, mirando a Emilio, el chico le regaló una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

—No es nada– contestó Emilio, Joaquín volvió su mirada al suelo y miró los pies descalzos de Emilio, los comparó con los suyos, algo perdido, miró la tela del pantalón de su pijama y subió la vista hasta el propio regazo, donde descansaban sus manos, miró a un lado, en el acolchado de la cama estaba la mano de Emilio. Su piel bronceada se veía suave y a pesar de que un rato atrás se le hizo fría, pensó que tal vez en ese momento ya estaba un poco más cálida. Arrastró su mano lentamente hasta ponerla encima de la mano de Emilio, quien la movió un poco pero no la quitó, en cambio la volteó, haciendo que su palma tocara con la palma de la mano de Joaquín.

Emilio miraba el rostro concentrado de Joaquín que miraba el contacto de sus manos, no negó que su estómago era un desastre de sensaciones, su mente otro más de sentimientos y su corazón parecía que quería salirse de su pecho para correr un maratón, estaba un poco confundido pero dejó que Joaquín hiciera lo que quisiera con su mano.

Pero no se esperaba que entrelazara sus dedos con los de él, ni que apretara el agarre.

Emilio tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de despegar la mirada del rostro de Joaquín pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el chico le miró, preguntándole con la mirada si _eso_ que estaba haciendo estaba bien. Emilio sintió su garganta doler por un momento, le estaba pidiendo permiso.

—Tu puedes tomar mi mano cada que quieras– le susurró, Joaquín abrió los ojos levantando las cejas, Emilio notó un ligero rubor subir a sus mejillas y le regaló una sonrisa más, Joaquín no le sonrió, pero no importaba. Le había sonreído con los ojos y eso le bastaba.


	13. A quien no habla Dios no lo oye

_Era la tercera vez que su teléfono sonaba y ya no lo pudo ignorar, abrió los ojos y lo tomó de la mesa de noche, contestó sin fijarse quién llamaba._   
_—_ _¿Que?–_   
_—Joaco...– la chica alargó la "o" —¡que bueno que contestas! ¡te invitamos al antro! vamos a ir a festejar que por fin terminó el _ _semestre–_ _ dijo la chica entre _ _grititos_ _, Joaquín sonrió somnoliento._   
_—_ _Ela no tengo ganas, me quiero quedar en mi _ _casita_ _ esta _ _noche–_   
_—¿Tú? ¿Joaquín _ _Bondoni_ _ quedándose en casa un viernes por la noche?– la chica se rió sorprendida —¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a _ _Joaco_ _?– Joaquín _ _bufó_ _ en el teléfono._

_—¡Ya! Es neta, hoy tuve un examen de cuatro horas seguidas y la verdad me quiero meter a mi cama y ver una _ _peli_ _ y dormir dieciocho _ _horas–_ _ le dijo el chico._   
_—Esta bien _ _amiguito–_ _ Joaquín escuchó a la chica sonreír a través del teléfono —supongo que podremos ir _ _mañana.–_   
_—Si, mañana suena mejor, y oye...– le habló, la chica guardó silencio —y ¿porque no vamos a un bar en vez de a un antro?– le propuso._   
_—¿Tu desde cuando quieres ir a un bar?– preguntó la chica._   
_—Ay _ _Ela_ _, desde que en las noticias sale que secuestran mucha gente y violan personas en los _ _antros–_ _ susurró Joaquín, _ _Elaine_ _ suspiró en el teléfono._   
_—Tienes razón, mejor vamos a un bar, cenamos rico, nos tomamos unos cosmos y _ _platicamos_ _ sólo _ _Niko_ _, tu y _ _yo.–_ _ propuso._   
_—Es el plan _ _perfecto–_ _ animó Joaquín_

Abrió los ojos agitado, rememoró lo que había soñado, se había sentido tan ¿real?. 

Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que habló con Elaine, juraba había partes del sueño que si habían sucedido, como la _invitación_ al antro, y su examen de cuatro horas, pero, ¿lo demás? ¿su mente habrá cambiado los hechos? ¿porqué se sentía todo tan... verdadero? 

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, se acomodó en la almohada y se quedó pensando en lo que ese sueño le hizo sentir, se sentía incluso más real que todo lo que había vivido en meses.

Pensó que tal vez era la forma que su cerebro tenía de bloquear los malos recuerdos, o al menos, de enmascararlos, de pintarlos de otro color, para que no _dolieran_, para que cuando Joaquín quisiera recordar sobre la _última_ vez que salió de fiesta con sus amigos, esos recuerdos que quería eliminar no llegaran, sino nuevos, _falsos_, pero buenos.

Su estómago hizo un ruido, Joaquín se sorprendió, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía hambre. Se levantó un tanto energizado, miró su reloj, iban a dar las dos de la tarde. Sonrió por dentro al recordar lo último que sus ojos vieron antes de dormirse. Una mata de cabello rizado y castaño, una sonrisa grande, dos manos entrelazadas. Le gustó el sentimiento que _ese _recuerdo le había dejado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo despertaba con un buen sabor de boca.

Bajó a su paso las escaleras, olió comida y su estómago hizo un ruido otra vez, se puso la mano sobre el torso inconscientemente y entró a la cocina, Emilio estaba ahí, sentado comiendo de un plato hondo, llamó su atención y Joaquín notó como al mover su cabeza para verle sus rizos se movieron con él, se le antojó acariciarlos.

—Mi niño...– se acercó Martha, Joaquín no había notado que su nana también estaba en la cocina. La mujer le acarició la mejilla —Hacía mucho que no dormías hasta tan tarde.– dijo la mujer, Emilio les miró, Joaquín sintió la mirada del chico y le miró de vuelta, regalándose una mirada cómplice que Martha no notó.

Martha no tenía que saber que Emilio salió de la habitación de Joaquín hasta las siete y media de la mañana, cuando el sol ya estaba más que puesto y su reflejo iluminaba toda la habitación con sus rayos dorados, las aves cantaban con fervor, y los ojos de Joaquín se caían pero el chico no quería dormir hasta que Emilio le convenció de acostarse, le arropó y le acarició el cabello, ¿verdad?

—¿Quieres comer? Hice un poco de sopa– Joaquín asintió y Martha caminó hacia la estufa, Joaquín se quedó parado un momento, dudó, pero caminó hacia la mesa, se sentó frente a Emilio.

—Hola– susurró con la mirada en la madera de la mesa, Emilio le regaló una sonrisa y bajó su cuchara.

—¿Dormiste bien?– le preguntó, Joaquín levantó la mirada y asintió. Martha se sorprendió cuando vio al chico sentado frente al rizado.

—¿Comerás aquí?– le preguntó, Joaquín, aún mirando a Emilio asintió. Su nana dejó el plato de sopa caliente frente a él y un vaso de agua simple y, confundida pero callada, salió de la cocina. —Voy a ver si Renato quiere salir a comer.–

Joaquín no habló. Removió su comida esperando que se enfriara un poco. Puso el codo en la mesa y apoyó su cara en la palma de su mano, mirando la sopa, sintiendo la mirada de Emilio en su cara.

—Si me sigues viendo así me voy a gastar– le dijo en un murmuro, sin mirarle.

Emilio se ahogo con el bocado que estaba masticando y tosió varias veces, Joaquín se cubrió la boca con la mano en la que había estado apoyado y le acercó el vaso de agua que tenía a un lado, Emilio negó con la cabeza y siguió tosiendo, se puso la mano en el pecho y comenzó a inhalar fuerte por la nariz.

Cuando dejó de toser se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—¿Estás bien?– preguntó Joaquín, aún con el vaso de agua en la mano, el rizado asintió y abrió los dedos para mirar al chico.

Joaquín tenía el rostro preocupado pero al mismo tiempo divertido, Emilio admiró sus ojos grandes y sus cejas levantadas, admiró sus labios entreabiertos y se descubrió con ese efímero deseo de darle un beso.

Emilio se quitó las manos de la cara y Joaquín soltó un suspiro, con un atisbo de sonrisa en la esquina de la boca, el rizado tenía el rostro rojo y los ojos lagrimosos. 

—Perdón– susurró Joaquín, Emilio negó con la cabeza.

—No, perdóname tu a mi, es raro que alguien te mire tanto.–

Joaquín le iba a contestar que no era raro, que no le importaba que le mirara, que le gustaba la forma en que lo hacía, que lo hiciera siempre que quisiera, le iba a decir que cuando él le miraba su cuerpo se sentía un poquito más fuerte, su cabeza pesaba menos y sentía que podía sonreír, le iba a pedir que por favor le mirara siempre que pudiera y que siempre lo mirara igual. 

Pero no pudo, no pudo porque en el momento en el que abrió la boca para hablar su madre entró a la cocina, le besó la coronilla y le preguntó.

—¿Porqué estás comiendo aquí, amor?– Joaquín subió la mirada hasta su madre y solo alzó los hombros. Aún no olvidaba lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, sabía que su madre le había contado todo a su hermano, o al menos su versión de lo que sucedió, sabía también que Emilio lo había escuchado en su parcialidad y la verdad no le importaba, algún día se tenían que enterar, pero se sentía un tanto excluido, él también quería hablar de lo sucedido. Miró como su madre tomaba un plato, se servía y se sentaba a comer con ellos.

Mientras comía en silencio, dándole miradas un tanto furtivas a Emilio, quien se las correspondía a ratos, medio escuchando lo que decía su madre sobre Renato, sobre la casa, sobre el trabajo y sobre cosas que en realidad no le importaban mucho, su cabeza viajó al sueño que había tenido y a la sensación que tenía en el pecho cuando despertó. Una sensación de vacío, de desubicación, de confusión, no sabía porqué había soñado lo que había soñado pero sabía que algo quería decir.

El problema era que no sabía qué, no sabía interpretarlo.

Así como tampoco sabía cómo interpretar las miradas que le daba Emilio o lo que le hacían sentir en el pecho y en el estómago cuando las encontraba, no sabía interpretar el impulso de la noche anterior de haberle tomado la mano, ni el silencio cómplice que habían guardado por largos minutos, ni el momento en el que su cabeza se apoyó en el hombro del chico, ni el momento en el que Emilio le había convencido con su suave voz de dormir a pesar de que no quería y le había cobijado y casi le besaba la frente.

Pero sabía que, sabía quién le podría ayudar a hacerlo. 

—Mamá...– susurró, Elizabeth le prestó atención a su hijo, Emilio también. —¿podemos conseguir una psicóloga?–


	14. Siento, luego existo

Joaquín estaba sentado en la mesa del jardín, frente a Emilio, el rizado estaba inmerso en su teléfono y Joaquín leía, ninguno de los dos hablaba, simplemente se hacían compañía.

El timbre de la casa sonó, Joaquín dirigió su mirada a la sala a través del ventanal y vio a Martha bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta, la miró hacerse a un lado para darle paso a una chica menuda de largo cabello castaño y rizos delgados y tupidos. Martha la dirigió hacia el ventanal y le abrió la puerta corrediza, la chica salió al jardín y caminó hacia ellos. 

La chica dirigió su mirada a Joaquín. 

—Hola, tú debes ser Joaquín, ¿no?– le habló. Él asintió, sabía que su madre había conseguido, relativamente de inmediato un psicólogo nuevo, específicamente una mujer, y sabía que ella llegaría a la casa esa tarde, solamente tres días después de plantearle la idea a su madre, pero no se esperaba que fuese tan joven. —Yo me llamo Mara Alejo, tu mamá me pidió venir a platicar contigo un ratito, ¿me puedo sentar?– dijo la chica señalando la mesa, Joaquín asintió de nuevo, Mara rodeó la mesa y se sentó en el otro extremo de la misma.

Joaquín le miró el rostro, un tanto pálido pero al mismo tiempo cálido, irradiaba una energía positiva, tenía una expresión amable y su voz sonaba confiada y confortable.

Mara dirigió su mirada a Emilio, quien también la veía, el rizado entendió la indirecta y con una sonrisa se levantó de su silla sin decir nada y entró a la casa por la puerta que Martha había dejado abierta, cerrándola detrás de sí, Joaquín miró como se quedaba en la sala y se acomodaba en uno de los sillones, viendo la interacción en el jardín, alternando su mirar con la pantalla de su teléfono.

Joaquín miró a la chica, que se había puesto cómoda y se había recogido el cabello en una coleta. Una sensación cálida abrazó su pecho, sintió el impulso de sonreírle.

—Bueno, Joaquín– le habló, Joaquín aún sostenía su libro así que lo dejó a su lado y colocó los brazos sobre la mesa. Se sentía listo, durante los pasados tres días se había preparado emocionalmente, con un poco de ayuda de su madre y un tanto sorprendentemente de Emilio para forzar a su mente a hablar de todo lo que le había sucedido, aunque había un poco de nervios en su cuerpo, se sentía preparado para sacar todo lo que había en su pecho y en su mente. —Cuéntame de ti, ¿qué te gusta hacer?–

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, titubeó por un segundo y se sintió confundido. Hacía mucho que alguien no le preguntaba sobre sus gustos.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?– le cuestionó sin pensar.

Mara le miró y enarcó las cejas, le regaló una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

—Curiosidad– le dijo —Joaquín, tu aquí llevas el control, si no quieres hablar de algo solo dilo y cambiamos el tema– aseguró. —¿Hay algo en específico de lo que quieras hablar?–

Joaquín pensó por un momento en la grandísima diferencia que existía entre Mara y el doctor Trejo.

—Pensé que me preguntarías sobre lo que pasó– murmuró Joaquín, sintiéndose imposibilitado a sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó, Joaquín?– él se quedó procesando la pregunta, se había preparado para ello, pero verdaderamente sentía terror de recordarlo, negó con la cabeza. —entonces no hablemos de eso, hablemos de otra cosa, no lo se...– la chica hizo un ademán pensativo, Joaquín la miró tocarse la barbilla con el dedo indice —de tu familia, de ti, de lo que hiciste hoy, de qué quieres hacer mañana, de lo que te gusta, tú eliges.– le dijo.

Se quedó pensando un momento, Mara le vio con expresión paciente y una sonrisa en los labios, ¿qué le gustaba? Joaquín volteó hacia la sala y vio la mata de cabello rizado de Emilio, ni siquiera él le había preguntado lo mismo porque el chico de alguna extraña forma ya lo sabía. Por un momento el pensamiento de que había perdido su identidad le cruzo por la mente, pero tan pronto como llegó, se fue.

—Me gusta mucho leer– dijo, cauteloso, señalando el libro cerrado a su lado —y cantar también– Mara asintió —aunque hace mucho que no canto–

—Y ¿porqué?– preguntó la chica, apoyando su cara en su mano sobre la mesa para regalarle toda su atención.

—No me ha llegado la inspiración– dijo Joaquín.

—Entiendo– murmuró Mara —y ¿qué te inspira?– agregó. 

Joaquín miró sus manos, era algo que hacía mucho no se molestaba en pensar.

—La vida– dijo casi en un susurro, el pensamiento le hizo sentirse triste de nuevo —pero mi vida no me ha dejado ser feliz desde hace mucho– dijo, mirando hacia la nada. Mara le miró.

—¿Extrañas sentirte inspirado, Joaquín?– le preguntó.

—Muchísimo– contestó, sincero. 

—¿Que es lo que más extrañas de sentirte así?– cuestionó. Joaquín soltó un suspiro, sus preguntas, fácilmente hechas y completamente dentro de contexto y de sentido, le eran muy difíciles de contestar. Miró hacia adentro, Emilio seguía mirando hacia ellos.

—Que no estaba triste– contestó sin dejar de mirar adentro. —No estaba cansado, ni sentía ganas de llorar todo el tiempo.–

—¿En este momento te sientes así?– le preguntó, Joaquín volteó a verla.

Trató de encontrarle nombre a todo lo que sentía en ese preciso momento, se sentía triste, si, pero no como antes, se sentía cansado, si, pero no como antes, sentía ganas de llorar, no.

—En este momento es diferente– dijo, Mara asintió —no se cómo explicarlo.– dijo curvando sus labios un poco, dándole una sonrisa pequeña.

—Inténtalo– le sonrió.

—Desde hace unos días ya no me siento tan triste, ni tan cansado, ni tengo tantas ganas de llorar, o sea...– Joaquín se detuvo un momento para tratar de encontrar las palabras que quería decir. —lo sigo sintiendo, pero no con tanta intensidad como solía hacerlo, no entiendo por qué pero sé que es bueno, y que gracias a que ya no siento toda esa gran nube gris sobre mi...– hizo un gesto con las manos —puedo pensar en otras cosas.–

—¿Y en qué cosas piensas?– le preguntó.

—En que quiero recuperar mi vida...– murmuró, Joaquín se refregó la cara con las manos, sentía un nudo formarse en su garganta —ya no quiero lamentarme todo el tiempo, porque...– se centró en su idea —al final de todo, sé que no tengo la culpa de lo que me pasó– dijo, Mara le sonrió —ni quiero que lo que me pasó me defina, ¿sabes?– Mara asintió —quiero volver a ser el que era antes porque...– su voz se quebró —estoy cansado, estoy harto de que me vean con lástima.– Mara suspiró, simpatizando con él.

—¿Quién te ve con lástima, Joaquín?– preguntó, Joaquín sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla y la limpió con el dorso de la mano.

—Todos– susurró, dos lágrimas más comenzaron a salir —todos me ven como, como si fuera un perrito de la calle, como si ya el Joaquín que fui antes de toda esta mierda hubiera desaparecido...– soltó un sollozo. —pero, no me fui, Mara, no me fui, sigo aquí, pero nadie me ve.– dijo negando.

Joaquín escondió su cara entre sus manos soltando sollozos que hacían que su cuerpo completo se moviera en espasmos. Mara miró al chico que estaba dentro de la casa, de pie, mirando a Joaquín intrigado y confundido.

—Joaquín, ¿te das cuenta de que ésto que estás haciendo es un paso enorme?– el chico la miró, con la nariz roja y los labios humedecidos, se limpió las mejillas con las mangas de su sudadera.

—¿Lo es?– Mara asintió, le regaló otra sonrisa.

—Reconectar con tus emociones y con tus pensamientos ayuda a darte cuenta de qué es lo que quieres y qué no...– Joaquín se enderezó en su silla —estoy enterada de cómo eran tus sesiones con tu antiguo psicólogo y sé que eran duras y eran muy difíciles para ti...– Joaquín asintió —sé que te pedía reprimir muchas de tus emociones pero creo que debes saber que el conocerlas, el abrazarlas, te hace controlarlas mejor, y que cosas como la que sucedieron en el coche con tu mamá o en la piscina, no vuelvan a pasar, ¿me explico?– Joaquín rodó los ojos apenado y asintió, sabía que su mamá le había contado todo, y por un momento se sintió aliviado de no tener que darle a conocer personalmente de todo lo que había pasado. Y el también sabía que tratar de controlar lo que sentía o al menos saber qué era le ayudaría, y que era necesario —me gustaría que para la próxima semana que yo regrese, hayas pensado un poco más en qué es lo que deseas, y también me gustaría que reflexiones en qué es lo que ya no quieres, en todo lo que quieres desechar, ¿te agrada la idea?– Joaquín soltó un suspiró y sintió como un gran peso se iba de sus hombros, asintió por tercera vez y se permitió sonreírle. —Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita, Joaquín, regálasela a alguien especial– le dijo. Joaquín ensancho la sonrisa y trató de esconderla agachando la cabeza.

Mara se levantó de la mesa y le extendió la mano a Joaquín para despedirse, a él se le hizo un gesto más tierno que profesional y lo aceptó, ella entró a la casa y Joaquín la siguió con la mirada, vio como se despedía de Emilio y como Martha se acercaba a despedirla también. Emilio se levantó rápido de su asiento y se apresuró hacia él.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te fue?– le preguntó, sentándose frente a él, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia el, intrigado. Joaquín curvó sus labios, sonriéndole.

—Bien, ella sí me agrada.– dijo Joaquín viendo hacia la puerta de la entrada ya cerrada. Volvió a ver Emilio y el chico le frunció el ceño. Joaquín le miró con confusión.

—¿Y yo? ¿No te agrado?– le preguntó, haciéndose el ofendido, incluso poniendo una mano en el centro de su pecho.

Joaquín rió.

Emilio se sorprendió muchísimo, y se alegró al mismo tiempo, le había hecho reír, y el sonido de su risa se le antojó el sonido mas hermoso, más dulce, más cálido y más natural de todo el mundo.

—Si, tú también me agradas mucho.–


	15. La sensación de no estar solo

_—¡Ayuda!–_ _gritaba_, _todo estaba oscuro, la voz se le __atoraba__ en la garganta, sentía el cuerpo pesado, la mente nublada y la mirada doble. _  
_—¡Deja de gritar ya! ¡Deja de gritar o te juro que te mato __ahorita__, __cabrón__, __ahorita__ mismo te mato! ¡Cállate y __quédate__ quieto!–_  
_No sabía en donde estaba, sentía roces en el cuerpo y una brisa colada en partes que estaba seguro debían estar cubiertas, tenía frío y su piel se __sentía quemar en lugares donde no debía. —__ayuda–__ hizo otro esfuerzo por gritar, su voz estaba seca y era débil, escuchaba muy poco y ya no podía abrir los ojos, tenía muchísimo sueño._  
_—Deja algo para los demás, no seas __culero–_  
_Sentía las piernas pesadas y algo presionaba sus brazos y la parte baja de su abdomen, hizo el intento por moverse pero una punzada en el lado izquierdo del torso le paralizó, se sentía muy confundido y estaba seguro de que algo no andaba bien._  
_De pronto todo fue silencio, su cuerpo se sintió relajado y liberado de una presión en algún lado de su cuerpo, no escuchó más que varios golpes secos a su al rededor mientras dejaba que sus pulmones se llenarán de aire y sus ojos reconocieran sus al rededores. Sintió unas manos mover su cuerpo y luego una de ellas le acarició el rostro, el contacto se sentía más dulce, más cálido y más suave que el tacto anterior, las manos le rozaron la espalda y las piernas. _  
_Luego su cuerpo flotaba en el aire. Una voz le susurraba al oído cosas que no escuchó pero no le interesaban, quería saber de quién eran esas manos que le hacían levitar, manos que sin embargo sentía que ya le habían tocado antes, se esforzó por abrir los ojos mientras la brisa helada se metía por su piel, llegando hasta sus huesos y las gotas de lluvia le mojaban el rostro entumecido,__ abrió un poco los párpados y justo antes de que el sueño o lo que fuese que le obligaba a dormir profundo vio una mata de rizos castaña que brillaba con el reflejo de la luz de la luna, o tal vez era el reflejo de la luz __mercurial__ de la calle. No lo supo pero la sensación de estar bien le hizo sonreír._

Abrió los ojos, era de noche, se quedó pasmado un momento mientras rememoraba lo que había soñado, le había ocurrido lo mismo que con el sueño que tuvo la noche de hacía tres días, había sucedido, pero tenía un final diferente. Se incorporó en la cama y miró su reloj, faltaban doce minutos para las cuatro de la mañana.

Se quedó sentado con las piernas cruzadas por un momento mientras veía hacia afuera por la ventana. Consideró volverse a acurrucar en el colchón pero sabía que sería inútil porque la intriga de ese sueño le había quitado por completo las ganas de dormir.

Se estiró hacia la mesa de noche y tomó su teléfono, el día anterior se había decidido a encenderlo por primera vez desde que salió del hospital y se había sorprendido por la cantidad de mensajes y comentarios en sus perfiles de instagram y de facebook, todo el día anterior se había dedicado a contestar los que le interesaban y a eliminar los que no eran importantes: los que le dedicaban notas de odio; los mensajes revictimizadores; los mensajes que no ayudaban a su propósito de recuperar la vida que tenía antes. También se dedicó a limpiar su lista de amigos y de contactos y a dejar de seguir muchas personas. 

Abrió su bloc de notas y comenzó a teclear. Le había llegado un mensaje de Mara por medio de su madre, recomendándole que sería interesante comenzar un diario solamente para él donde podría escribir cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la cabeza y de forma simbólica sacarlo de su mente, le dijo que dicho diario sería privado y que si él no quería no discutirían nada de lo que él escribiera ahí.

Duró aproximadamente veinte minutos tecleando y desde su teléfono mandó la nota a imprimir, las notas que había escrito anteriormente las guardaba, gracias a una idea de Emilio, en una carpeta donde esperaba que algún día le dieran ganas de volver a leer, para no tenerlas tan al alcance de sus ojos en el teléfono, el aparato del otro lado de la habitación comenzó a hacer un ruido mudo y a Joaquín le dio mucha flojera levantarse para recoger el papel así que lo dejó en la bandeja de la maquina y volteó a la ventana cuando un pequeño ruido en el vidrio le llamó la atención.

Se acercó al vidrio pensando que era algo en el jardín, otro ruido más bajo sonó y se dio cuenta de que había dos aves acomodadas en un pequeño nido en la esquina de su ventana, justo en el ángulo de la cornisa y la pared. Joaquín abrió los ojos y enarcó las cejas, pegó su cara más hacía la ventana y vio a los dos pequeños animalitos acurrucados descansando, sus labios se permitieron sonreír, aún tenía el teléfono en la mano y consideró tomar una fotografía pero sabía que si ponía el flash las aves se iban a asustar y se iban a ir y él no quería que se fueran, así que no lo hizo, pero deseaba muy fuerte compartir con alguien que dos criaturas tan nobles habían decidido hacer de su ventana un hogar temporal, y sólo se le ocurrió una persona que había estado días con él haciéndole compañía, preocupándose por él, haciéndole reír con chistes tontos y compartiendo más de una anécdota.

Se levantó de la cama, aventó el teléfono al acolchado y avanzó apresurado, se detuvo un momento pensando que podía enviarle un mensaje, pues ya habían intercambiado números de teléfono, pero para la hora que era ese mensaje se quedaría en su pantalla de notificaciones, así que caminó y atravesó el agujero de su pared que fungía como puerta, dirigiéndose a la habitación del chico. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, su cuerpo se erizó cuando recordó que del otro lado del pasillo, justo a su espalda estaba su hermano durmiendo, y que, según Martha, que era la única que Renato dejaba que entrara a su habitación, estaba muy mal y se sentía muy culpable. Joaquín no se permitió pensar en eso, al menos no en ese justo momento.

Tocó la madera dos veces pero no, obviamente, atendió, así que sin decoro tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, no tenía candado así que se abrió fácilmente.

Entró a la habitación y se guió entre la oscuridad hasta la cama del chico, que estaba acostado boca abajo con los brazos escondidos bajo la almohada sobre la cual su cabeza reposaba y sus rizos se esparcían, su pecho se movía apacible de arriba hacia abajo, Joaquín le llamó.

—Emilio– susurró, parado al lado de la cama esperando a que su voz le despertara, sin éxito. —Emilio– dijo un poco más fuerte, el chico siguió sin moverse, Joaquín frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz. Se acercó a la cama y lo tomó del hombro —ay– susurró, se pasmó un segundo, no había reparado que el torso del rizado estaba desnudo y sólo estaba cubierto hasta la mitad por la sábana, se compuso a sí mismo y comenzó a sacudir al chico. —Emilio–

—Stop it, I don't wanna go today– murmuró el chico entre sueños, Joaquín sonrió e hizo una expresión de burla con su rostro, volvió a mover el hombro de Emilio hasta que el chico abrió los ojos. Cuando se percató de la presencia de Joaquín los abrió mucho más.

—Ven– le dijo Joaquín en un susurro, estirando su mano, ofreciéndosela para que la tomara. Emilio le miró confundido. Joaquín asintió y el inicio de una sonrisa se asomó por su boca, Emilio lo notó entre la oscuridad de su habitación y tomó su mano, incorporándose en la cama al mismo tiempo, se levantó y Joaquín caminó hacia afuera y le jaló sin fuerza, por ende el cuerpo de Emilio no se movió.

Joaquín volteó a verle, con las manos aún unidas, Emilio se estaba desperezando y Joaquín ahí notó al cien por ciento entre la oscuridad que sólo llevaba puesto un pantalón de pijama cuyo borde se encontraba un tanto más abajo de su ombligo y que su torso estaba desnudo, Joaquín sintió un salto en el pecho y se comenzó a poner nervioso, mientras Emilio bostezaba y estiraba hacia arriba su brazo libre los músculos de su abdomen y sus pectorales se movían y se marcaban más de lo que estaban. Por un momento Joaquín sintió en su cuerpo un atisbo de ¿excitación?

Emilio comenzó a caminar con él, Joaquín recuperó la poca compostura que se le había escapado y recordó porqué le había ido a buscar, sonrío y le jaló de nuevo, saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la de él, cuando entraron Joaquín no le soltó la mano hasta que los dos estuvieron encima de su cama con el rostro prácticamente pegado al vidrio de la ventana.

—Mira– señaló con su delgado dedo, Emilio se acercó a donde había señalado y enarcó las cejas. —no se cuándo llegaron, los acabo de ver– susurró.

Emilio le miró entonces, dándose cuenta de que solamente había ido a despertarle para enseñarle un nido de aves. Sonrió, Joaquín había encontrado un nido de pájaros en su ventana a las cuatro y media de la mañana y lo primero que hizo fue entrar a su habitación y despertarlo para enseñárselo, abrió su sonrisa, conforme pasaba el tiempo el chico se le hacía cada vez más tierno, ni siquiera sabía porqué le veía así cuando el chico tenía veintidós años y usualmente andaba por la casa con una barba incipiente y un tanto marcada porque odiaba afeitarse tan seguido. 

Joaquín sintió la mirada de Emilio y la correspondió, el rizado seguía sonriéndole y Joaquín le sonrió de vuelta.

—Muy bonito– susurró Emilio, refiriéndose a Joaquín, a sus labios rosados, a su sonrisa blanca, a sus largas y negras pestañas, a sus ojos chocolate que comenzaban a brillar diario después de estar apagados por mucho tiempo, a sus pecas y sus lunares que eran incontables y parecían viajar por su piel como estrellas en el cielo, a su cabello ondulado que se movía con él, a su pálida piel, refiriéndose a él, en general y en específico.

Joaquín asintió, con una sonrisa, enarcando las cejas, pensando que se refería al nido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ando más en tw @danniburgh y ahi me pueden mentar la madre. lxs amo!


	16. Al viejo que sabe todas las respuestas, nadie le pregunta

Ni Joaquín ni Emilio volvieron a dormir, se quedaron sentados en la cama de Joaquín hablando entre susurros de cosas irrelevantes, Emilio le mostró desde su recién encendido teléfono fotos de algunos de sus amigos de Arizona, le mostró y le contó sobre la universidad, su carrera, le contó sobre el horrendo calor que se vive en el sur de Estados Unidos y que a pesar de que en la Ciudad de México también era verano, le servía como un respiro del agobiante sol de Phoenix. Joaquín lo escuchaba con mucha atención, porque le gustaba cuando Emilio le hablaba, le gustaba imaginarse la vida que llevaba, que era muy diferente a la de él, le gustaba imaginar que él vivía lo que Emilio y además le gustaba su voz.

Cuando el reloj de Joaquín marcaba las seis cuarenta y dos de la mañana y el sol comenzaba a aparecer, Emilio se fue a su habitación.

Esa mañana la madre de Joaquín entró a su cuarto y lo encontró despierto mirando el nido de las criaturas que le acompañaban, se quedó con él admirando a las aves por unos cuántos minutos pero le recordó que ese día Joaquín debía ir al médico. 

—Mami– susurró Joaquín acomodando su zapato sentado en la cama mientras su madre entraba de nuevo a su habitación con su dosis matutina de píldoras y un vaso con agua, la mujer enarcó las cejas en respuesta, esperando a que el chico terminara. —y ¿si me devuelves mis puertas?– dijo Joaquín, sin mirar a su madre y tomando las píldoras de su mano con cautela, trató de hacer que su tono fuese más de sugerencia que de ruego pero no sabía si lo había logrado. Tomó sus medicinas y dejó el vaso en su mesa de noche, evitando con toda su fuerza no ver la expresión de su madre, temía que la mujer comenzara a reprocharle cosas o le recordara la vez que le encontró encerrado en el baño con una navaja de afeitar entre las manos.

—¿Te sientes listo?– le preguntó la mujer, Joaquín abrió los ojos y la miró por primera vez en minutos, su madre trató de acomodarle el cabello húmedo por la ducha que acababa de tomar. Al chico le había sorprendido la pregunta, esperaba recibir una reprimenda o algo por el estilo, su madre solía ser muy paciente pero con temas como ese era muy inflexible. Joaquín asintió. —Ok, le diré a Martha que mande instalarlas– soltó, tomando el vaso de la mesa de noche y con la otra mano ayudando a Joaquín, quien le sonreía, a levantarse —pero eso sí– interrumpió, Joaquín borró su sonrisa lentamente —las dos sin seguro.– le dijo, mirándole a los ojos, pidiéndole a Joaquín internamente que le prometiera que nada de lo que había sucedido volvería a suceder, que no volvería a jugar con su vida como lo había hecho, Joaquín vio como su madre prácticamente le rogaba con los ojos que no le diera otro susto como los que ya le había dado, sustos que ninguna madre quería sentir.

—Si ma, sin seguro– dijo.

-

Joaquín y su madre entraban por la puerta principal de la casa, Elizabeth llevaba dos bolsas de tela llenas de cosas que habían comprado en el super, al que pasaron después de salir de la cita de Joaquín con su doctor.

—Y entonces Martha lo va a preparar y tu lo vas a comer sin reclamos y sin muecas, Joaquín, es la tercera vez que te lo digo, no está a discusión– decía la mujer cuando entraron a la cocina, llamando la atención de Martha, Joaquín tenía el rostro serio pero el ceño fruncido.

—Pero te dije que yo no quiero comer otra vez esas cosas– Elizabeth soltó un suspiro alto se llevó las manos al cabello, terminó de dejar las bolsas encima de la mesa.

—Contigo no se puede Joaquín, no se a quien saliste tan necio– le dijo, saliendo de la cocina con dirección a las escaleras.

—Salí a ti, ¿a quién más?– escuchó la voz de su hijo, mientras subía las escaleras una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios, por primera vez en meses, su hijo mayor tenía ánimos y energías para sostener una discusión con ella,lo cual le hizo confirmar que Joaquín estaba mejorando.

Joaquín se quedó en la cocina con Martha ayudándole a guardar las cosas que habían comprado.

—Mi niño, pero ¿qué tiene de malo comer carne otra vez? es de tus comidas favoritas– le dijo la mujer abriendo el refrigerador —además por lo que veo en tu dieta nueva, ya vas a poder comer más rico– Joaquín bufó, cerrando un gabinete con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Pero porque no entienden que yo ya no quiero comer carne– dijo —se lo dije al doctor y no me hizo caso–

Joaquín miró hacia el jardín y de pie bajo el marco de la puerta estaba Emilio, escuchando y viendo la escena de Joaquín, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Pero tú debes entender que es para que tu cuerpo se haga más fuerte mi niño– le dijo su nana, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador —ya después te haces vegano o _vegeretariano_ o cómo se diga– Joaquín seguía viendo a Emilio, sentía sus mejillas ruborizadas y no pudo averiguar porqué, tampoco hizo mucho esfuerzo por ocultarlas. El rizado entró a la cocina.

—¿Cómo te fue con tu doctor?– le preguntó, sonriendo, porque ya sabía la respuesta, Joaquín se cruzó de brazos, Martha miró al rizado.

—Ay Emilio, a ver si tu si puedes hacerle entrar en razón a este niño que ahora resulta que no quiere comer– le dijo Martha guardando en un cajón las bolsas de tela. Emilio abrió su sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa. Joaquín le miró con las cejas enarcadas.

—Ya sé– habló Emilio —todo lo que coma Joaquín lo voy a comer yo– dijo, Joaquín frunció el ceño confundido —y si yo me enfermo o me quedo con hambre, será culpa suya– terminó, Joaquín giró los ojos, Martha rió divertida.

—Eso solo se lo hacen a los niños pequeños– se quejó —no lo acepto.– dijo. Martha miró a Emilio, el rizado dejó salir una carcajada muda.

—No es de aceptarlo, ya esta dicho y Martha me va a ayudar, ¿verdad Martha?– Emilio miró a la nana y ella asintió con una sonrisa, Joaquín negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta del jardín.

—Los dos son unos chiflados– murmuró mientras salía, provocando que Emilio y Martha soltaran una carcajada audible, él también sonrió.

El medico le hacia felicitado, su cuerpo se estaba recuperando de forma excelente y a buen paso, había estado mucho tiempo en una dieta blanda y ahora podría comer mas grasas y carne, y no era que le disgustara, pero no se sentía entusiasmado, se había acostumbrado a su estricta dieta de vegetales, fruta, huevos y proteína en polvo que ya lo demás le daba igual, pero también quería recuperar todo el peso que había perdido con el tiempo y deseaba con fuerza tener energía para volver a hacer ejercicio, así que se obligo a aceptarlo.

Se preguntó porqué Emilio había propuesto algo como lo que dijo. Todo lo que hacía ese chico le causaba intriga y al mismo tiempo una sensación cálida en el pecho que aún no tenía nombre.

Se hizo una nota mental para hablar de ello con Mara en su próxima sesión. Pero no especificó si _ello_ se refería a las acciones de Emilio o a lo que éstas le hacían sentir.

Le encantaría saber interpretar todas las palabras y miradas y sonrisas y suspiros que le dedicaba Emilio. Y también le encantaría saber interpretar los sentimientos que todo eso le causaba.

-

Joaquín se había cambiado de ropa por una más cómoda y se había acomodado bajo el follaje de su gran árbol a leer un texto nuevo que había comprado en el super, aún no le encontraba lógica a la venta de libros en un lugar donde también vendían verdura pero no se lo preguntó mucho porque el libro había sido escrito por uno de sus autores favoritos.

Emilio estaba sentado en la sala con Renato, quien había decidido salir de su habitación después de días, los dos estaban hablando sobre cómo se sentía el chico acerca de todo lo que había sucedido con su hermano, se sentía arrepentido, se sentía culpable, se sentía muy triste, Emilio se encargó de decirle que Joaquín estaba mejorando muchísimo desde lo de la piscina, y que tal vez si hablaba con él podría pedirle una disculpa.

Renato, sin perder tiempo, también le reclamó a Emilio sobre sus actitudes con su hermano, le reprochó estar más para el chico que para él, que se suponía ser su mejor amigo.

Emilio solo pudo murmurarle que Joaquín se dejaba ayudar, y Renato decidió recluirse en su habitación. Omitiéndole todo lo que Joaquín le había hecho sentir desde que llegó, y omitiéndole de igual forma sus sospechas de que Joaquín también estaba sintiendo algo por él.

Un estruendo interrumpió su charla. Renato pensó que algo se había caído en alguna parte de la casa pero cuando Emilio miró hacia el jardín a través del ventanal vio el día más oscuro de lo que había estado. Se acercó al vidrio y volteó al cielo, estaba a punto de llover.

Sin moverse buscó con la mirada el cuerpo de Joaquín, y lo encontró sentado bajo el árbol, con su libro en el regazo y mirando hacia arriba con la cara seria y el ceño fruncido.

Otro estruendo irrumpió en la escena y Emilio miró como Joaquín cerraba los ojos sobresaltado y deshacía su sentar de flor de loto abrazando sus piernas a su pecho y escondiendo su rostro en ellas.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar el vidrio en patrones asimétricos y Emilio abrió la puerta corrediza.

—¿Qué haces?– preguntó Renato, aún de pie en la sala.

—Joaquín le tiene miedo a la lluvia– murmuró Emilio, dejando a Renato un tanto descolocado. Salió de la casa cuando la lluvia comenzaba a caer en más cantidad y corrió hacía Joaquín, que seguía hecho un ovillo mientras el agua que se colaba por el follaje del árbol le mojaba la espalda y el cabello.

Se hinco frente al chico y le tomó los brazos, intentando deshacer el agarre de sus piernas, Joaquín levantó la cara y entre lágrimas vio a Emilio.

—Ven Joaco, levántate, vamos adentro– le dijo Emilio en un tono dulce y suave, como si intentara no asustarlo, mientras le tomaba de los brazos para jalarlo, pero su cuerpo estaba rígido de miedo. Otro estruendo sonó, iluminando por segundos el lugar, dos lágrimas pesadas volvieron a salir de los ojos del menor y su cuerpo tembló bajo las manos de Emilio.

—No me puedo mover– susurró Joaquín con esfuerzo, aún temblando. Emilio cerró los ojos y se acomodó los rizos, los dos se estaban mojando, la lluvia estaba cerrada y Emilio buscaba en su cabeza qué hacer.

—Intenta relajar tu cuerpo– le dijo Emilio una vez abrió los ojos, pasando una de sus manos a la espalda del chico, moviéndola de arriba a abajo para lograr que el chico suavizara su cuerpo, Joaquín le miró a través de las lágrimas, el chico cerró los ojos y suspiró dos veces mientras lo hacía, intentó dejar de escuchar el ruido de la lluvia golpeando contra paredes, techos, el árbol, él, intentó volver a meterse en su mente como lo hacía antes pero estaba muy consciente del tacto de Emilio bajo su espalda y sus piernas. Intentó no soltar ruidos mientras sentía gotas de lluvia mojar su cara.

Abrió los ojos, el rostro de Emilio estaba muy cerca del suyo, se concentró en no moverse, Emilio lo llevaba cargado. Otro estruendo rompió el cielo y esta vez en vez de ponerse rígido, sus brazos rodearon los hombros de Emilio y su rostro se escondió en su cuello. Sintió como Emilio apresuraba su paso.

—Ya entramos a la casa– le susurró Emilio al oído —te voy a llevar a tu recamara, ¿está bien?– Joaquín asintió aún abrazando su cuerpo y con su rostro en su cuello. Emilio intentó no reparar en la respiración del chico chocar contra su piel mojada, ni en el tacto suave de sus manos delgadas acariciando los rizos de su nuca. Intentó no sorprenderse por la facilidad con la que había levantado al chico y lo bien que Joaquín encajaba en sus brazos. Intentó no reparar en las miradas de Martha y de Renato, que vieron absolutamente todo. Intentó no mirarlos a los ojos y agradeció que ninguno de los dos hicieran preguntas.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado, Joaquín se había relajado pero aún escondía su rostro en su cuello, aspirando el olor de Emilio, que le hacía sentir seguro.

Emilio miró a Elizabeth salir de su habitación apresurada, la mujer se detuvo en sí misma cuando miró al chico cargando a su hijo y frunció el ceño. Emilio la miró pero no supo descifrar la forma en la que ella les miró.

Elizabeth se adelantó por el pasillo para abrir la puerta, recién instalada, de la habitación de Joaquín, Emilio le agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cama del chico, la mujer se quedó de pié en la entrada, mirando la escena.

—Ya llegamos– le susurró, acariciando su espalda con la mano que le sostenía, Joaquín se incorporó y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia. Emilio le ayudó a sentarse en la cama y Joaquín no dejaba de verle. —¿te sientes mejor?– le preguntó, aún de pie. Joaquín reparó en la humedad en su cabello y en su ropa. Asintió. —bien– murmuró, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo supiste?– le preguntó Joaquín sin dejar de verle. Emilio supo de inmediato a qué se refería.

—No sé– le contestó, aún en un murmuro —sólo lo supe– Joaquín volvió a asentir.

Emilio siempre sabía.

—Gracias– susurró, rompiendo por fin el intercambio de miradas. Emilio volvió a acercarse a él. Joaquín levantó su cara para mirarle de nuevo, esperando que preguntara porqué le dan miedo las tormentas. El rizado levantó una de las comisuras de su boca para sonreírle, le colocó una mano en el hombro y apretó cariñosamente.

—No es nada– contestó, se miraron por dos segundos más, dos segundos que para los dos parecieron doce horas, dos segundos que ninguno de los dos querían que terminaran, pero que Emilio tuvo que parar recordando que la madre de Joaquín estaba presente.

Mientras Emilio salía de su habitación y se cruzaba con su madre, que se acercó a él tranquila para ayudarle a quitar su ropa húmeda, Joaquín recordó el suave olor de la piel de Emilio, su tacto dulce y cálido, la sensación de seguridad que su cuerpo le hizo sentir, los toques eléctricos que sentía en su oído cuando Emilio le susurraba, la forma en la que le habló. 

Y agradeció que Emilio supiera, que supiera leerle, que supiera verle, y que no preguntara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este cap está un poco más largo porque son cosas que quería mostrarles y que sentía que no eran suficientes para caps en solitario, el sig cap siento que será contestación a muchas preguntas  
Me pueden seguir en tw es @danniburgh


	17. El abrazo amado ha de ser muy apretado

Emilio revisaba su teléfono mientras yacía boca abajo en el acolchado de la cama, se había bañado y aprovechó para ponerse la pijama aunque aun no dieran ni las ocho de la noche, después de mojarse en la lluvia su cuerpo le pedía un poco de comodidad. El ruido de su puerta siendo tocada le interrumpió, miró hacia la entrada, Renato asomó la cabeza cuando abrió un poco la puerta, Emilio se incorporó en la cama.

—¿Puedo pasar?– susurró Renato, Emilio asintió.

—Claro bro, es tu casa ¿no?– El chico le dio una sonrisa un tanto forzada y entró, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó junto al rizado, que le miraba expectante, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Cómo está?– soltó, mirando al suelo, después de unos minutos de silencio algo incómodo, Emilio le miró interrogante —Joaco, ya sabes, ¿cómo está?–

—¿Porqué no le preguntas tu, bro?– le dijo Emilio en tono amable, Renato negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que no me quiere ver ni en pintura– murmuró el chico, Emilio soltó su teléfono y se acomodó para abrazar a su amigo con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Neta?– le preguntó —Porque yo supongo que tú le conoces mucho mejor pero...– le miró, Renato no le correspondía la mirada —yo estoy seguro de que te extraña– le dijo. El menor le miró.

—No es cierto– dijo, negando con la cabeza de nuevo —lo dices porque me quieres hacer sentir mejor–

—Es verdad– aseguró Emilio —te extraña y te va a perdonar todo, Nato– le palmeó el hombro y se levantó. —ve a hablar con él wey, está en su cuarto– le animó, Renato dudó, miró a Emilio, el chico le regalaba una sonrisa cálida.

—Espérate– dijo Renato abrupta mente, mirando a Emilio, el rizado borró su sonrisa —¿tú cómo estás tan seguro de que Joaquín me quiere ver?– le preguntó, Emilio se sentó de nuevo —hace rato igual hablaste prácticamente por él y luego paso lo de la lluvia y yo no entiendo nada– dijo rápido sin mirarle, Emilio sintió un ápice de nervios —¿que te traes con mi hermano?– terminó, mirándole, Emilio evadió la mirada y ocultó con su mano la sonrisa nerviosa que se le salió.

—¿De qué hablas Renato?– contestó Emilio en un murmullo, Renato soltó el aire que guardaba y giró los ojos, Emilio recordó a Joaquín esa mañana haciendo el mismo gesto y su pecho se sobresaltó.

—Ya Mailo, a ver– Renato se acomodó en la cama para verle de frente, Emilio batallaba consigo mismo para sostenerle la mirada al chico, que le intimidaba un poco y le llenaba de nerviosismo —los dos sabemos que una de las razones por las que dijiste que si a acompañarme fue Joaquín– le dijo, poniendo una mano en su rodilla, Emilio sintió su cuerpo ponerse rígido, no deseaba tener esa plática. —¿te gusta?– le soltó, Emilio se le quedó viendo a su amigo, sorprendido por la pregunta, con las cejas enarcadas y los ojos bien abiertos, consciente del agarre de su amigo en su rodilla, sin saber cómo responder. Renato notó esto e hizo un movimiento con su mano en la rodilla de Emilio para tratar de hacerle relajar —no te voy a hacer nada wey, sólo quiero saber– Emilio separó su mirada del rostro de su amigo.

—No sé, creo que si– susurró, acomodando sus rizos con una mano y tomando la de Renato con otra. Renato soltó una carcajada, Emilio le miró confundido con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Crees que si?– le preguntó, Emilio asintió y Renato volvió a reír —vato, hace rato literalmente corriste hacia él, lo cargaste y lo llevaste así hasta su cuarto porque de alguna forma supiste que le tiene miedo a la lluvia y a los truenos y me estás diciendo ahorita que _crees_ que te gusta– le dijo Emilio estaba helado, Renato se veía demasiado divertido, Emilio parpadeó varias veces —si te tiene amarradísimo– espetó.

Emilio vió como Renato se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a la puerta, aún sorprendido por su reacción y por la palabra que eligió al final de su frase. _Amarradísimo_. 

—Voy a hablar con él.– le informó Renato antes de salir de la habitación, sin esperar respuesta del rizado. Emilio se quedó sentado en la cama soltando lentamente todo el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones, soltó una risa mullida y negó.

Joaquín no solo lo tenía amarrado, lo tenía vuelto loco, no solo le gustaba, le encantaba, Joaquín le había básicamente embrujado, le amaba. Emilio estaba seguro de que estaba locamente enamorado de él. Pero de saberlo a declarárselo en voz alta a su hermano, eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

Joaquín estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación acomodando las hojas recién impresas de su diario, estaba recién balado y sus rizos húmedos le caían en la frente, se quejó de su espalda y se rascó la barbilla, quejándose de nuevo por su vello naciente, no hacía ni un día que se había afeitado.

Tocaron la puerta.

—Pase– murmuró cerrando la carpeta de su diario, una hoja quedó suelta, volteó a la puerta con la hoja en la mano, su hermano asomaba la cabeza sin mirarle.

—¿Me dejas pasar?– le preguntó en un susurro.

—Si, si si si, pasa, ven– contestó Joaquín, Renato entró, Joaquín se acomodó en el suelo y metió la hoja en la carpeta descuidado, le hizo una seña con la mano a Renato para que se sentara junto a él. —teníamos mucho sin platicar– le sonrió, Renato soltó todo el aire de su pecho. Le miró serio. —¿que pasó?– le preguntó. Renato comenzó a derramar lágrimas —Nato, ¿que tienes?– se acercó Joaquín, Renato se puso las manos en la cara, cubriéndola por completo.

—Soy un pendejo, Joaquín– dijo entre sollozos, Joaquín le quito con cuidado las manos de la cara y le limpió las lágrimas con una mano —por favor perdóname, por favor, si quieres te ruego, soy un imbécil, no sabía y me porque como un patán y tu luego quisiste...– Joaquín lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza y chistando bajito, le puso las manos en los hombros y apretó de forma cariñosa el agarre.

—Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, hermanito– susurró Joaquín, Renato derramó otra lágrima que Joaquín limpió —no sabías nada– susurró sonriéndole —y seamos realistas, siempre hemos sido bien dramáticos– le dijo riendo, Renato le siguió, Joaquín lo jaló a sí mismo para darle un abrazo, Renato apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Joaquín y lo tomó por la cintura, Joaquín acaricio el cabello de su hermano —viví mucho tiempo enojado con la vida– le susurró —enojado conmigo mismo, con todos los demás, enojado con mi situación y enojado con todo el mundo– Renato apretó el agarre —viví muy triste y me sentía muy solo, y ya no quiero vivir así, hermanito– le dijo, Renato se incorporó —no quiero que nos alejemos por algo que está casi enteramente en el pasado– su hermano menor le miró con las cejas enarcadas y media sonrisa en la boca, para Joaquín por un momento que como verse en un espejo. Eran tan similares y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes que había situaciones en las que costaba creer que eran hermanos.

—¿Está en el pasado?– le preguntó Renato con cautela.

Joaquín asintió, sonriendo.

—Bueno, casi, pero para eso viene Mara a ayudarme– aclaró, Renato se enjugó el rostro.

—¿La chava bonita de pelo chino?– le preguntó, Joaquín abrió su sonrisa.

—Dude, no te pases, ¿ya le echaste el ojo?– le preguntó Joaquín poniendo una mano en su boca, Renato giró los ojos —¡Nato, no! ¡wey es mi psicóloga!– le dijo riendo y golpeando sin fuerza el hombro del menor con la mano abierta.

—Ay ni hables wey que tu le echaste el ojo a mi mejor amigo y yo no digo nada– espetó Renato, provocando que Joaquín parara de reír y que su rostro se sonrojara por completo, Renato vio las orejas de Joaquín colorearse de rosa y soltó una carcajada —¿para que te _chiveas_?– le pregunta, fastidiándole, esta vez Joaquín se cubrió el rostro con las manos —sabes que es verdad, además no es nada malo– aseguró, golpeando sin fuerza las manos de Joaquín que seguían en su rostro, haciendo que Joaquín las bajara —te trata super bien, ¿no?– le dijo, Joaquín lo miró.

—Nato...– le quiso interrumpir pero su hermano soltó otra bomba antes.

—¿Te gusta?– soltó. Joaquín se frenó por completo. Renato le miraba expectante. Joaquín evadió su mirada. Emilio ¿le gustaba? por un momento quiso analizar todo aquello que el rizado le hacia sentir, todo lo que le hacia experimentar dentro de sí con solo una mirada, con acercarse a él, con hablarle, todo lo que sentía al oler su perfume en el aire, al mirar su silueta en la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana en las mañanas, lo que sintió cuando se tomaron de la mano, cuando le tomó entre sus brazos solo horas antes, cuando le miró bajo el agua fría de la piscina, cuando simplemente estaban en la misma habitación.

Por muchos días le había intentado poner nombre a todo eso que Emilio le hacía sentir, todas esas sensaciones que nunca sintió y nunca pensó sentir. Emilio le miraba y Joaquín sentía su cuerpo derretirse, Emilio le tocaba y Joaquín sentía su piel quemarse, Emilio le hablaba y Joaquín sentía mariposas en su estómago, Emilio existía en el mismo plano territorial que él y Joaquín ya no podía negarlo por más que quisiera. Ya no podía ocultarlo por más que lo intentara.

—No– dijo Joaquín, Renato frunció el ceño —no me gusta– negó con la cabeza, abriendo una sonrisa —estoy enamorado de él– dijo, Renato abrió los ojos y sonrió con la boca abierta —estoy muy enamorado de él.–

—¡Yo sabía!– gritó levantando los brazos, Joaquín soltó una carcajada por la reacción de su hermano, quien lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo estrechó entre ellos. —¡a huevo! ¡pero es que se les nota a _leguas_!– dijo, Joaquín rio de nuevo, confundido por la frase siendo pronunciada en plural —y eso es excelente porque él también– soltó. Joaquín dejó de reír y miró a su hermano con los ojos bien abiertos. Renato seguía sonríendo. —ya la cagué.–

—¿Él también?– murmuró Joaquín, Renato le miró escondiendo una sonrisa y asintió varias veces. Joaquín se cubrió la boca con las manos y ahogó un grito. —¿no estás jugando conmigo? ¡si estás jugando conmigo te madreo, Renato!– le dijo apuntándole con el dedo indice, Renato se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No me lo dijo, pero lo pensó– dijo Renato, Joaquín borró su sonrisa y bajó los hombros, mirándole pesado —Joaquín pero es que es obvio que el también te quiere– le dijo, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Joaquín —si no lo hiciera, no haría todo lo que hace para que estés bien.– Joaquín le miró, su hermano habló con los ojos y él supo a qué se refería. Y tenía razón, Emilio había hecho muchísimo por él en el corto período de tiempo que había pasado en la casa.

Joaquín asintió, seguro de sí mismo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—¿Y si le digo?– murmuró, alzando las cejas con la idea corriéndole por la cabeza, Renato abrió la boca y asintió de forma frenética, lo cual hizo que Joaquín soltara una risa juguetona.

—Vas– le dijo Renato —está en su cuarto– terminó, apuntando a la puerta entrecerrada del cuarto de Joaquín.

Joaquín soltó otra risa juguetona pero con un atisbo de nerviosismo, Renato se puso de pie y ayudó a su hermano a hacerlo también, mientras recordaba como Joaquín siempre había sido el chavo aventado que nunca le tenía miedo a nada, y agradecido de que volviera.

—Voy– dijo Joaquín soltando el aire de su pecho y tomando más —voy, antes de arrepentirme– dijo asintiendo, se sacudió el pantalón de la pijama y caminó hacia la puerta, volteó a ver a Renato, que se había sentado en la cama. —salte de mi cuarto– le dijo, el menor se rió y Joaquín abrió la puerta para que el chico saliera, los dos caminaron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron al cruce de puertas entre la habitación de Renato y la de Emilio. —no vayas a estar de _metiche_, Nato– le susurró Joaquín, Renato negó y le guiñó el ojo, abriendo su puerta y entrando a su habitación.

Joaquín se sonrió a sí mismo nervioso, no podía creer que estuviese haciendo eso.

Toco la puerta. Cerró los ojos, volvió a soltar una sonrisa nerviosa y se sintió temblar, estaba muy nervioso y no podía recordar alguna vez en su vida en la que hubiese estado igual o más nervioso que en ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres, Nato? ya te dij...– Joaquín abrió los ojos y Emilio dejó de hablar —hola Joaco– susurro, sonríendole.

—Hola Emilio, ¿me dejas pasar?– el rizado frunció el ceño pero asintió.

—¿Que pasó? ¿te sientes mal?– le preguntó, Joaquín negó con la cabeza, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a jugar con las mangas de su sudadera de dormir. —¿necesitas algo?– le dijo Emilio, sentándose a su lado, tomando su distancia. Joaquín negó de nuevo.

Emilio le miró, esperando a que hablara, Joaquín trató de evadir la mirada de Emilio pero en ese momento en específico le fue muy difícil, trataba de encontrar palabras que se acomodaran mejor a lo que le quería decir y expresar pero ninguna se le hacía suficiente.

Ninguna palabra en ningún vocabulario que él conocía se le hacía suficiente para decirle a Emilio que estaba enamorado de él.

Así que optó por sólo hablar.

—Renato me dijo algo, hace un ratito– comenzó, Emilio asintió para que continuara —me dijo que te gusto– le dijo, tergiversando un poquito su versión, sólo para ver cómo reaccionaba, Emilio abrió un poco la boca y cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza para atrás 

.—Pinche enano chismoso– murmuró, Joaquín sonrió aguantando la risa, Emilio bajó la cabeza y le miró, estaba sonrojado.

—¿Es verdad?– le preguntó, Emilio se quedó en silencio un segundo, volvió a cerrar los ojos, puso sus labios en una linea y asintió, abriendo los ojos otra vez, desviando la mirada de Joaquín, quien había abierto su sonrisa. —bueno– dijo. Emilio volteó a verle.

—¿Sólo vas a decir _bueno_?– le preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. Joaquín asintió. —ah– soltó, volteando para el otro lado de la habitación, tratando de que Joaquín no viera que en realidad ese _bueno_ le había lastimado, en su orgullo y en su corazón.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por varios minutos. Joaquín quería hacer algo pero no sabía cómo Emilio lo iba a tomar, así que sólo se estiró para tomar la mano de Emilio, que reposaba en su pierna. El mayor le miró, tenía los ojos llorosos. Joaquín sintió una punzada de culpa.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón por hacerte sentir mal– murmuró, apretando el agarre de la mano de Emilio, el rizado negó con la cabeza con aire un tanto despreocupado —es que no sabía cómo decirte que yo también te amo.– le dijo apresurado.

Emilio se enderezó en su lugar y soltó la mano de Joaquín, mirándole a los ojos, Joaquín le sonrió, nervioso.

Joaquín vio a Emilio ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta, le vio ponerse las manos en los rizos y le vio apoyarse en una de las paredes del otro lado de la habitación con una mano en la boca, mirando al suelo, examinando el suelo. Le veía divertido mientras Emilio seguía caminando por la habitación sin reparar en las risas bajitas que Joaquín estaba soltando.

—¿Me vas a contestar?– preguntó Joaquín, Emilio se pasó las dos manos por los rizos de nuevo y se apresuró al chico, Joaquín sintió cómo le tomo la mano y lo jaló hacia arriba, poniéndolo de pie, para luego abrazarle. Soltó una risa y le correspondió el abrazo. 

Emilio le soltó abruptamente, aún sosteniéndole por los hombros y Joaquín se sorprendido.

—Perdón, es que no te pedí permiso– Joaquín se rió más fuerte y Emilio se mordió el labio inferior nervioso.

—Que idiota eres– le dijo Joaquín, cerrando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, rodéandole la cintura con los brazos, colocando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, escondiendo la cara en su cuello, sintiendo el pulso del chico rozarle la punta de la nariz, Emilio soltó un suspiro aliviado y le apretujó a su cuerpo, enterrando su cara en el hombro de Joaquín.

—Te amo– murmuró Emilio, su voz siendo amortiguada por la ropa de cama de Joaquín.

Se quedaron abrazados por lo que les parecía horas, sosteniéndose el uno al otro, paseando las manos por sus espaldas, reconociendo sus aromas, deseando hacer más pero a la vez deseando quedarse así para siempre. Joaquín entre los brazos de Emilio se sentía más cómodo que en su propia cama, se sentía más bienvenido que en su casa, se sentía mejor de lo que jamás se había sentido en toda su vida, se sentía feliz, se sentía complementado, se sentía muy bien. Emilio entre los brazos de Joaquín se sentía amado, se sentía comprendido, se sentía lleno, sentía que quedarse para siempre en México sólo con la condición de que esos brazos le estrecharan toda la vida.

Hasta que pasaron diez minutos y Emilio sintió uno de sus brazos dormirse, hizo el amago de separarse pero Joaquín lo tomó más fuerte por la cintura.

—Cinco minutos más, por favor– le dijo aún enterrado en su cuello, Emilio sintió su pecho llenarse de ternura y se aguantó el impulso de besarle la frente.

—Por mí que sean diez minutos más– le contestó, estrechándole más cerca entre sus brazos.

—Entonces que sea la noche entera– murmuró Joaquín.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me siento muy feliz, este cap es de casi 3mil palabras, me tarde dos dias porque quería que saliera bien bonito y creo que si lo logre.
> 
> Recuerden seguirme en tw es @danniburgh, estoy más activa alla


	18. Una llamada inesperada, resulta adecuada

Era mediodía, era un día caluroso, incluso más de lo normal para la ciudad de México, Joaquín estaba tirado boca abajo en el césped del jardín leyendo un libro, vestía una playera de manga corta de tela un tanto delgada, que era levantada en ratos por las corrientes de aire que pasaban por el lugar. Iba a la mitad de su libro y se encontraba imperturbable, pasaba las hojas con rapidez, comiéndose el libro, hasta que dos voces le distrajeron.

Su hermano y Emilio caminaban hacia la alberca, los dos vestidos con trajes de baño de igual modelo y diferente color y toallas colgadas al hombro, su relación con Renato había vuelto a la normalidad casi del todo, ninguno de los dos hablaba de lo sucedido pero estaban conscientes que aún había cosas que debían trabajar y otras que debían dejarle al tiempo sanar.

Renato se sentó en uno de los camastros y Emilio se quedó de pie, dándole la espalda, mirando hacia el agua cristalina de la piscina, Joaquín no se encontraba lejos de ellos, tal vez les separaban cuatro o cinco metros de césped, pero se sentía ajeno a la situación, mirando a Emilio y los movimientos de su cuerpo mientras el chico se estiraba.

Los dos amigos murmuraban cosas que Joaquín no podía ni quería escuchar, se encontraba demasiado ocupado mirando el cuerpo de Emilio moverse, miraba los rizos despeinados que se movían libres con el aire, los hombros cubiertos con la playera sin mangas que portaba, los brazos anchos que se flexionaban mientras los movía de arriba a abajo, miraba la línea de sus omóplatos que se marcaba en la tela de la playera, la curvatura marcada en la parte baja de su traje de baño.

Joaquín sintió sus mejillas calientes cuando el rizado se quitó la playera y dio media vuelta para dejarla sobre el otro camastro desocupado, dejando al descubierto su cintura, su abdomen marcado, sus pectorales trabajados y sus hombros anchos, Joaquín se removió en su lugar, Emilio reparó en el chico sonrió y levantó una mano para saludarle, Joaquín le respondió el gesto con una mano nerviosa mientras su mirada se desviaba al musculoso brazo levantado, el rizado no notó la mirada de Joaquín pero sí su nerviosismo, y decidió acercarse. Acción que a Joaquín lo puso más nervioso.

Mientras se incorporaba para sentarse en el suelo, Joaquín se puso a pensar porqué el cuerpo de Emilio le provocaba tantos nervios, pero así como su cabeza formuló la pregunta, formuló la respuesta, porque le gustaba, el cuerpo de Emilio le gustaba muchísimo, igual que él. 

Habían pasado dos días desde lo ocurrido en la habitación de Emilio, dos días desde que su hermano, más consciente que inconscientemente les había actuado de cupido, pero ni Joaquín ni Emilio habían hablado de ello, sólo sabían que se amaban, y en ese momento les fue suficiente.

Emilio se sentó junto a Joaquín, el chico no lo miró, en cambio, jugó con los bordes de su libro cerrado a media lectura.

—Hola tu– le dijo, Joaquín sonrió.

—Hola– respondió Joaquín, aún sin mirarle, Emilio frunció el ceño y levantó su mano, la llevó hasta la barbilla de Joaquín y con cautela giró su cara hasta que el chico le miró.

—¿Estás bien?– preguntó, Joaquín vio su rostro preocupado y aún con su barbilla en la mano de Emilio asintió, Emilio pasó su mano a la mejilla de Joaquín y le volvió a sonreír, dejando una caricia suave con el dedo pulgar y bajando la mano. —¿quieres nadar un rato con nosotros?– le murmuró, con la misma cautela con la que había tomado su rostro con su firme tacto, Joaquín le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —bueno– susurró. 

Emilio se quedó varios segundos en el mismo lugar, mirándole, aguantándose el impulso de darle un beso en los labios recién humedecidos. Se levantó y caminó de nuevo a la piscina, donde Renato ya nadaba y le esperaba con una pelota flotando a su al rededor.

Joaquín soltó todo el aire de su pecho y le miró con rostro serio mientras Emilio se aventaba al agua, sin darse cuenta había atrapado la esquina de su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Cuando el chico comenzó a jugar con Renato, Joaquín bajó la mirada a sus piernas, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón que parecían máquina locomotora.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo Emilio? Se sentía cómo un adolescente de 16 años otra vez, poniéndose nervioso por ver a su primer amor platónico.

Distraído volvió a abrir su libro, pero no se volvió a concentrar en la historia como antes, no podía cuando el cuerpo mojado y casi cubierto de Emilio estaba revoloteando a escasos metros de él.

Después de un par de horas los dos chicos se aburrieron y salieron del agua, y cómo si no fuesen tal para cual, los dos se tendieron en los camastros y se quedaron dormidos.

Joaquín se levantó del mismo lugar en el que se había quedado y entró a la casa aún leyendo, buscando a Martha para preguntar sobre la comida, la mujer no estaba dentro, Joaquín entró a la sala para sentarse a esperarla cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó.

Distraído caminó hacia el aparato y lo tomó, contestando mientras doblaba la esquina de la página en la que su lectura se había pausado.

—¿Diga?– habló, dejando el libro en la mesa donde el recibidor del teléfono estaba colocado.

—Que sorpresa que tú me contestes, mi amor– soltó la voz, Joaquín frunció el ceño, conocía esa voz —te extraño muchísimo–

—¿Quién eres?– habló, se sentía confundido, estaba seguro de haber escuchado esa voz en el pasado.

—No me digas eso, Joaquín– murmuró la voz, era pesada, ronca, muy masculina, Joaquín trató de hacer memoria pero no podía —no puedo creer que me hayas olvidado, muñequito–

Entonces todos los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe. 

Múltiples veces había escuchado ese apodo en dos contextos completamente diferentes.

Su cabeza se encargó en ese momento de armar el rompecabezas.

Sólo una persona le había llamado así.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que esa era la persona que más daño le había hecho en toda su vida.

—Esta no es la primera vez que llamas, ¿verdad, Roberto?– preguntó, con un tono de voz tan firme que él mismo se sorprendió. 

Joaquín apretaba el teléfono con fuerza, pegándoselo en la oreja con coraje, se había sentado en el sofá y con la otra mano apretaba la tela de su bermuda.

—No, pero siempre me contestaba tu nanita o tu mamá– habló el chico. —luego cambiaban el número y tenía que conseguir el nuevo–Joaquín sentía asco nada más escuchar la voz de ese tipo. Lentamente sacó su celular de su bolsillo y con la otra mano colocó el altavoz del teléfono. —en serio que extrañaba escucharte, Joaco, te extraño mucho– dijo, Joaquín abrió la aplicación de grabar y presionó el botón rojo.

—¿Para qué me llamas?– preguntó Joaquín, tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero su pierna, moviéndose en frenesí le delataba. —¿qué quieres, Roy?–

—Hablar contigo, muñequito– Joaquín sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa palabra de nuevo, palabra que alguna vez llegó a gustarle, palabra que Roy le gritaba en aquella bodega mientras... —es neta que te extraño, hace poco estuve recordando todas las cosas que hicimos juntos– le dijo.

—¿Donde estás?– se aventuró en preguntar Joaquín, ignorando el asco que le había provocado lo que él dijo, pidiendo que en su voz no se notara que se estaba muriendo de nervios, de enojo, que estaba a punto de explotar y de gritarle que ojalá se muriera y que lo hiciera no sin antes haber sufrido todo lo que le hizo sufrir. Roy se rió.

—Escondido por ahí– contestó —¿porqué? ¿me quieres ver?– habló emocionado, Joaquín suspiró.

—Tal vez– le dijo, sentía el rostro caliente, acercó más los aparatos para que la grabadora de su celular captara más de cerca lo que Roy le decía.

—Cómo me gustaría creerte, Joaquín– le soltó, con la voz seria —pero desde lo que pasó tu dejaste de amarme– Joaquín sintió un nudo en el estomago y otro en la garganta, que le dificultaba respirar.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?– preguntó Joaquín en un murmuro, tratando de modular su voz, levantó la cara y vio a Emilio y a Renato entrando por la cocina, les pidió con las manos que guardaran silencio cuando notó los rostros confundidos de los chicos. Renato se sentó a su lado en el sofá y Emilio se quedó de pie.

—Te conocí poco tiempo, Joaquín, pero te conocí muy bien, ¿recuerdas?– Joaquín recordaba, recordaba absolutamente todo. Y no quería recordarlo. Sintió su rostro contraerse, Emilio se acercó, Joaquín levantó una mano para que se detuviera y le mostró su expresión, no iba a llorar, ya no, ahora estaba enojado. —ay Joaco, cómo te conocí.–

—Roy, ¿me vas a decir donde estás?– preguntó Joaquín, con tono firme pero suave, Emilio frunció el ceño, confundido, Renato también lo hizo, enojado, él sabía quien era Roy.

—No mi amor, no te voy a decir, pero prometo pronto enviar por ti para vernos y que sepas donde estoy– le dijo, Joaquín sintió sus manos apretarse en puños. —porque aún me amas, ¿verdad?–

Joaquín miró a Emilio, quien pasaba la mirada del teléfono a él, Joaquín negó con la cabeza, Emilio asintió.

—Si Roy, aún lo hago– dijo, aún negando. La línea se cortó después de unos segundos. Joaquín soltó todo el aire que tenía guardado y tomó su teléfono, parando la grabación. Dejó el teléfono en la mesa de centro y Emilio tomó el fijo para colocarlo en su base. Joaquín se pasó las manos por el cabello y dejándolas en su rostro, cansado.

—¿Era Roy, _Roy_?– preguntó Renato, Joaquín asintió sin mirarle.

—¿Quien es Roy?– preguntó Emilio, sentándose frente a Joaquín en la mesa de centro.

—Un pendejo– murmuró Renato, pasando una mano por la espalda de Joaquín, quien asentía aún con el rostro enterrado en sus manos —Joaquín salió con el un tiempo, lo dejó y luego el wey lo estuvo persiguiendo un buen rato– explicó en voz baja —hasta que un día se esfumó y ya no supimos nada de él– Renato miró a Joaquín —bueno, hasta ahora, supongo que él ha sido el que ha estado llamando, ¿no?– Joaquín volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—Estoy muy seguro de que él fue, Renato– susurró Joaquín, bajando las manos y mirando al techo. —me habló igual a la voz que recuerdo, él fue, Nato–

Renato se levantó del sillón, entendiendo lo que su hermano quiso decir.

—No mames, Joaquín– soltó. Emilio miraba a los dos chicos.

—Es que la voz es igualita, te lo juro– susurró, cubriéndose la boca para no soltar un grito, estaba enojado, estaba muy enojado. —mi cabeza no había hecho la relación, pero si fue él, Renato, fue él.– espetó, dos lágrimas pesadas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero no eran lágrimas de miedo, ni de tristeza, eran de rabia pura.

—Puta madre– soltó también Renato —le voy a hablar a mamá– dijo, Joaquín asintió con vehemencia, limpiándose las lágrimas. Renato cruzó frente a Joaquín para tomar el teléfono inalámbrico y salió con el al jardín. 

Emilio ocupó el asiento que Renato había dejado vacío junto a Joaquín y con cuidado tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. 

Se quedó sentado sin decirle nada, Joaquín lo miró y volvió a soltar un suspiro. Con su mano libre se alborotó el cabello y se enjugó la cara, Emilio jugó con la mano de Joaquín que tenía tomada, entrelazando sus dedos y acariciando los espesos vellos de su dorso, cuando la volteó para jugar con la palma, unas líneas nítidas en la muñeca y parte del interior del antebrazo de Joaquín le llamaron la atención, pasó las yemas de sus dedos índice y medio por ellas, no las contó, pero eran suficientes para malpensar. No habló, Joaquín notó sus movimientos y carraspeó bajito, llamando la atención de Emilio.

—Esos son viejos, mira– le mostró el otro brazo, ahí también estaban esas líneas —tenía como quince años– explicó —nunca lo hice suficientemente profundo– Emilio tomó también ese brazo con su mano libre y acercó su rostro a los dos antebrazos de Joaquín, dejando un beso en cada uno. —¿que haces?– preguntó Joaquín, tratando de soltarse de su agarre, pero Emilio lo apretó, después besó sus muñecas y besó sus palmas —Emilio, ¿que haces?– el rizado levantó la cara y Joaquín notó que tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

—Déjame hacerlo– le dijo, volviendo a acercar su rostro a los brazos de Joaquín, quien se jaló un poco más fuerte, Emilio volvió a levantar la cara y enarcó las cejas.

—No hagas eso, ¿por qué quieres hacer eso?– le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, cerrando sus manos en dos puños.

—Porque quiero, porque te quiero– le dijo, parpadeando varias veces, dejando que una lágrima saliera, Joaquín relajó sus brazos y sus hombros. Emilio regresó su rostro a donde quería y dejó besos a lo largo del antebrazo de Joaquín, quien sentía cosquillas en las partes de su piel donde los labios de Emilio se posaban. —lo último que quiero hacerte es daño– susurró Emilio, levantando la cara, con los ojos brillando y los labios un poco hinchados, Joaquín asintió.

—Ya lo sé– le dijo.

—Eres muy especial– le dijo, soltándole los brazos y acercándose más a él, Joaquín sintió un calor en su pecho y de pronto, la llamada, su ira, todo lo de afuera, lo del pasado y lo del futuro dejó de importar, se encontraban encerrados en una burbuja que era sólo de ellos dos —y la única razón por la que te digo esto es porque no se si alguien te lo ha dicho alguna vez– Joaquín reconoció la frase y se rió mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Emilio le sonrió también, limpiando sus mejillas húmedas. —vaya forma de arruinar el momento– le susurró, tomando sus mejillas con las manos y acercándose más a su rostro.

—Es que yo también leí ese libro– le dijo, cerrando sus ojos y abriendo los labios, esperando el contacto.

—No me sorprende.– le dijo Emilio, girando su rostro y dejando que la cercanía se encargara de unirlos. —Joaquín– le llamó, el menor hizo un ruido para asentir —¿te puedo besar?– le preguntó. Joaquín sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Te golpeo si no lo haces– le susurró, Emilio cerró los ojos sonriendo y cerró la distancia, rozando sus labios con los de Joaquín, sintiendo primero la humedad de estos, Joaquín no se movió, esperando a que Emilio lo hiciera. Los labios de Emilio se entreabrieron y entonces hicieron contacto por completo con los de Joaquín, fue un beso casi casto, un choque de labios carnosos que no se movieron, fue un roce de bocas, pero para ellos era muchísimo más que sólo dos pares de labios pegados, era el primer contacto que tenían de esa forma, para Emilio, era la culminación de su fase de tonto enamorado para volverse un loco enamorado, para Joaquín era la culminación de la horrible etapa de su vida en la que estuvo atrapado en un horrendo letargo y se permitía a sí mismo volver a construir su vida por completo.

Para Renato, que los veía con una sonrisa desde la puerta de la cocina, era su mejor amigo haciendo que su único hermano volviera a ser él mismo después de tanto sufrimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy feliz, perdon si les hice sufrir con lo de la mitad del cap, quien hubiese dicho que roy era malo? *pretends to be shocked*  
el libro de donde Emilio robó su frase como buen cholo es Las Ventajas de ser Invisible de Stephen Chbosky
> 
> me pueden seguir en tw estoy más activa alla @danniburgh


	19. El sueño alimenta cuando no se tiene qué comer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estoy bien felipota porque este cap lo traia en mi mente desde el cap como 7 la verdad, espero si haya salido bonito <3

_—Déjame verte– le susurró al oído, él sonrió y se alejó varios pasos hacia atrás, sintió frió en las zonas de su cintura expuesta donde esas manos cálidas se habían posado con anterioridad, le gustaba la forma en la que le veía, se acomodó en sus pies y posó para él, sonriendo, le gustaba la forma en la que sus ojos cafés comenzaban a brillar cuando miraba su piel desnuda, amaba la forma en la que su mirada le acariciaba el cuerpo —no puedo creer que seas tan hermoso– le dijo, sonriéndole, él sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse cuando vio el bulto entre sus piernas, le gustaba que le viera, y también le gustaba como reaccionaba su cuerpo cuando lo hacía, caminó hacia él y envolvió sus brazos en su cuello, usando una mano para acariciar los rizos de su nuca mientras su cintura le daba la bienvenida de vuelta a sus manos cálidas se acercó a su boca para besarlo pero él alejó su cara con una sonrisa —dime qué quieres que te haga– murmuró enarcando las cejas con expresión juguetona y lasciva._

_—Hazme el amor, si no es mucho pedir–_

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, su cabeza se sentía ligera y su cuerpo estaba extrañamente relajado, frunció el ceño y se burló de sí mismo con vergüenza recordando el sueño que había tenido, eso jamás había sucedido, ese era diferente a los últimos que había tenido, recordó la sensación que sintió dentro del sueño y sintió sus mejillas calentarse, estaba actuando como un puberto enamorado.

No podía negar que el sueño le había gustado, pero también le hizo pensar en que, fuese lo que era que tenía con Emilio, algún día iban a desear algún tipo de contacto físico, y no estaba seguro de estar listo para dar ese paso.

Se levantó, intentando borrar de su mente todos esos pensamientos que no le dejaban sensaciones bonitas, se quedó con esa única buena con la que había despertado e inició su día, tratando de planear y acomodar en su cabeza mientras se duchaba todas las cosas que le quería decir a Mara ese día, pues era día de que su psicóloga acudiera a su casa y hablara con él y por primera vez se sentía entusiasmado de ser analizado.

La mañana se pasó de forma rápida entre bromas de Emilio y Renato, una plática con Martha que sonó más a regaño sobre sus nuevos hábitos alimenticios, dos capítulos de un nuevo libro que había comenzado a leer, una llamada con su madre y varios abrazos apretados con unos cuantos cientos de besos en toda la cara junto a Emilio en el jardín.

—Mi niño, tu doctora ya llegó– le avisó Martha saliendo al jardín donde Joaquín, Renato y Emilio estaban sentados al rededor de la mesa jugando una cardíaca partida de UNO, Renato bufó, Emilio se rió de él y Joaquín les sonrió mientras bajaba sus cartas. —¿la paso para acá o platican en la sala?– preguntó la mujer.

—En la sala nana, que estos dos se maten entre ellos– contestó Joaquín, señalando a los chicos con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie, regalándole un guiño a Emilio, que le sonrió.

—Mándale saludos a Mara de parte de Renato– dijo Emilio, Joaquín rió y Renato giró los ojos.

—Que pendejo eres, Mailo– le contestó, alcanzando las cartas que Joaquín había dejado en la mesa —que bueno que te vas, nos ibas a ganar– dijo riendo, Joaquín le sacó la lengua y entró a la casa por la puerta del ventanal.

Mara le estaba esperando sentada en uno de los sofás, había dejado su bolso en la mesa de centro y Martha le llevaba un vaso de agua de limón, la chica le agradeció y su nana entró a la cocina cuando él se sentó frente a Mara.

—Hola, Joaquín, ¿como has estado?– le dijo regalándole una sonrisa abierta, Joaquín le correspondió la sonrisa y suspiró.

—Mas o menos, para ser sinceros– le contestó, soltando una risa nerviosa, Mara se acomodó en el sofá.

—¿Porqué?– preguntó. Joaquín se tomó su tiempo porque no sabía por donde empezar, así que comenzó con lo más reciente.

—Sabes de las llamadas que nos hacían, ¿no?– comenzó Joaquín, Mara encontró curioso que usara la palabra _nos_ en vez de _me _y asintió.

—Estoy enterada, si– le dijo.

—Ayer volvieron a llamar y yo contesté– Mara cambió su postura —y reconocí la voz– la chica asintió, aprovechando que Joaquín hablaba para recoger su cabello en un moño flojo —ya recordé que esa voz fue la misma que escuché ese día– murmuró Joaquín, bajando la mirada a sus manos, que jugaban entre ellas.

—Entiendo– dijo Mara, pacientemente, esperando a que Joaquín quisiera continuar.

—Se llama Roberto, Roy, es lo mismo– dijo aún con la mirada en sus manos e inhaló pesado, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara —salí con él un tiempo el año pasado– explicó, Mara siguió mirándole, impasible, comprensiva, paciente —hubo muchas cosas de su personalidad que no me gustaron y terminé nuestra relación– Joaquín levantó su mirada y apretó los ojos, dejando que sus lágrimas salieran, las quitó de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano y miró a Mara —por unas cuantas semanas me estuvo rogando que volviera con él pero no quise y de repente ya no supe nada de él– habló un poco más apresurado, Mara asintió —de hecho pensé que me había librado de él– dijo, sonriendo y dejando que dos lágrimas volvieran a correr por su rostro —pero un día salí con mis amigos a un antro a festejar el fin del semestre, como normalmente lo hacíamos– Mara se dedicó a mirarlo con expresión cautelosa —y ahí estaba él y bueno, lo demás nos lo podemos ahorrar ¿no?– terminó Joaquín, evitando la mirada de Mara, llevándola a todos lados y a ninguno, tratando de calmar su respiración y de apaciguar los latidos de su corazón que se encontraba latiendo demasiado rápido, por nervios, miedo, coraje. Mara asintió hacia Joaquín y esperó un poco a que el ambiente se relajara. —mi mamá le habló a los agentes a cargo del caso– murmuró Joaquín, regresando la mirada a la doctora, quien enarcó las cejas en sorpresa —grabé la llamada por si servía de algo y creo que van a investigar, no se– susurró enjugándose el rostro y soltando un suave suspiro.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando escuchaste la voz de esa persona, Joaquín?– le preguntó Mara, Joaquín giró los ojos, queriendo que no le diera cuerda.

—Estaba muy enojado, ¡estoy muy enojado!– le dijo, elevando la voz —¡¿cómo se atreve?!–

—¿Atreverse a qué?– preguntó la chica.

—¡A llamar! ¡después de todo lo que me hizo! ¡ese tipo es un enfermo!– Joaquín se acomodó en su asiento y cambió su postura —¡sólo lo hace para burlarse de mí porque sabe que lo que me hizo fue lo peor que alguien me pudo haber hecho en la vida! ¡Mara, nadie se merece eso! ¿quien hace algo así? ¡me arruinó la vida!– dijo en un tono de voz más alto, Mara no se inmutó.

—Te escucho, ¿hablaste con la policía de todo lo que pudiste recordar?– le preguntó, Joaquín negó y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá.

—Sé que me van a hacer declarar todo desde el principio, Mara y yo ya no quiero recordarlo, la verdad me da igual si lo encuentran o no, mientras no me moleste, igual ya cancelamos el servicio de teléfono y cambiamos nuestros números– dijo, tomando su frente con dos dedos y cerrando los ojos —le dije lo que pude a mi mamá y ella les informó a los agentes– dijo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?– preguntó Mara, Joaquín abrió los ojos y encogió los hombros, volviéndose a incorporar en el sofá. 

—No fue gran cosa, la verdad– dijo, Mara giró la cabeza cuestionando —sólo recordé que fue en una clase de bodega o algo así, y que llovía, que estaba lloviendo horrible– dijo, Mara levantó las cejas —no mames– susurró, abriendo la boca y mirando a Mara —por eso me da miedo la lluvia– dijo sorprendido, Mara sonrió y asintió.

—Nuestra mente asocia determinados sucesos con situaciones traumáticas o que te generan mucha emoción y se condiciona a sí misma a sentir lo mismo cada vez que ese suceso se repite– dijo Mara, Joaquín frunció el ceño, confundido —es algo así como entrenar una mascota a base de premios, el cerebro del animalito le va a decir que cada que haga, no se, sentarse, tu le vas a dar un premio, y por eso lo hace, porque su cerebro ya relacionó sentarse con un premio– Joaquín asintió, mirándola —y no solo es con cosas que te dañan, por ejemplo, yo, cada que huelo extracto de vainilla me acuerdo del día que me dijeron que iba a tener un hermanito– Joaquín sonrió, limpiándose la cara —porque mi papá estaba preparando un pastel cuando mi mamá nos sorprendió, y asocio el olor de la vainilla con la noticia– explicó Mara encogiendo los hombros.

—A mi el olor de la canela me recuerda a Emilio– le dijo, Mara abrió su sonrisa 

—¿Emilio es el chico rizado que te mira mucho?– le preguntó, Joaquín se rio y asintió —y ¿porque la canela?–

—Porque la primera vez que lo noté por completo él estaba preparando chocolate caliente con mucha canela– le explicó sonriendo, Mara negó con la cabeza, divertida

—¿Emilio te hace sentir algo, Joaquín?– el chico abrió su sonrisa y cerró los ojos, sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Abrió los ojos y asintió.

—Me hace sentir enamorado– le dijo, tratando de esconder su sonrisa, Mara se sorprendió.

—No me hablaste de él la sesión pasada, Joaquín– dijo la chica, en tono de reproche, Joaquín sonrió y negó.

—Es que la sesión pasada aún no sabía que le amaba– explicó, y de pronto su sonrisa se borró y sus hombros se tensionaron —es muy reciente– le dijo, Mara suavizó su expresión —y es muy extraño, Mara, porque todo sucedió muy rápido– comentó, Joaquín comenzó a mover su pie de forma rápida —¿y si nada más me estoy emocionando y no es amor ni nada?– preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, mirando a Mara, esperando que ella le contestara. La chica le miró.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene Emilio aquí, Joaquín?– preguntó, Joaquín hizo memoria.

—Dos meses– contestó, Mara tomó aire y miró al rededor, como buscando sus palabras.

—El amor es algo complejo, muchas personas lo han tratado de conceptualizar pero no se ha podido, porque cada persona siente diferente, Joaquín– explicó Mara, Joaquín relajó un poco sus hombros —puede que para muchos enamorarse en dos meses sea poco, pero para otros puede ser mucho, no hay una medida estándar de tiempo para enamorarse, sólo se siente– le dijo, Joaquín dejó de mover el pié y le sonrió.

—Tienes razón, a lo mejor me siento un poco perturbado porque queda poco tiempo para que se vaya– dice, Mara le miró, cuestionando de nuevo —él vive en Phoenix– le dijo —mi hermano lo conoció allá y se hicieron amigos y bueno, aquí está– terminó haciendo un ademán con las manos extendidas.

—¿Tienen algo planeado para cuando él tenga que regresar a casa?– Joaquín se quedó pensando por un momento, Emilio le hacía muy feliz, le había hecho lo más feliz que pudo haber sido desde lo que sucedió, le había hecho sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, otras que pensó que ya no volvería a sentir y le hizo dejar de sentir varias que se habían quedado arraigadas en él y se lo agradecía bastante, a Joaquín nunca le había gustado planear nada, siempre había sido un alma libre que iba con la corriente. Negó con la cabeza-

—No, pero supongo que todo funcionará conforme vaya fluyendo, ¿no? un paso a la vez– Mara le sonrió y Joaquín le correspondió.

—Me gusta muchísimo que sonrías, Joaquín, y de seguro a tu mamá y a tu hermano también– dijo, Joaquín le agradeció con la mirada —y a Emilio también– murmuró sonriendo, Joaquín soltó una carcajada.

—Emilio es muy bueno, Mara, me sorprende lo bueno que es– comentó.

—¿Podrías elaborar?– pidió la chica. Joaquín asintió.

—Bueno, han sido muchas cosas, pero por ejemplo, ayer– dijo, y extendió los brazos para que Mara notara las líneas rectas e inclinadas que decoraban sus antebrazos pálidos —vio estas, y le expliqué que son viejas, ¿sabes?– Mara asintió, retirando la vista de las cicatrices a Joaquín —o sea, tienen como seis o siete años, no sé, pero, me tomó de los brazos y comenzó a besar las cicatrices– le dijo, en tono incrédulo, Mara sonrió, Joaquín seguía consternado —digo, ¿quien hace eso? solo un ángel– dijo negando y riendo, Mara también rió.

—¿Lo ves como un ángel?– le preguntó Mara, Joaquín negó.

—No en el sentido literal– contestó, pasándose una mano por el cabello —pero si, es demasiado bueno conmigo, me hace sentir muy bien–

—Eso es algo que me alegra escuchar, Joaquín– le dijo la doctora, Joaquín le agradeció. —¿aún piensas en hacerte daño?– le preguntó, refiriéndose a las cicatrices. Joaquín se quedo mirando al suelo un momento. Negó.

—No– dijo, levantando la mirada —me siento menos triste ahora que todos los vacíos de mi mente ya están rellenos– hizo un puño con una mano y lo envolvió con la palma de la otra —ahora lo único que me mantiene despierto son unos sueños muy raros– comentó, Mara asintió para que continuara —hace días soñé como un recuerdo de la noche en la que mi amiga Elaine me invitó al antro que te conté– Mara asintió, sabiendo a lo que se refería —pero en el sueño, yo le decía que no quería ir, cuando lo que en realidad pasó fue que me emocioné y le dije que sí, y sucedió todo este desastre– explicó, sonriendo nostálgico.

—¿Has tenido más sueños así?– Joaquín asintió, recordando el sueño donde un chico de pelo rizado le lleva cargado fuera de una bodega. Mara suspiró y miró su reloj de muñeca.

—Usualmente los sueños suelen ser reflejos de deseos o de cosas que nuestro cerebro quiere cambiar o reprimir– Joaquín reparó en la parte de los deseos, recordando el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, sintió sus mejillas calentarse pero se calmó a sí mismo para poner más atención a lo que Mara le decía —es completamente normal en casos similares al tuyo, pero, si gustas, podemos analizarlos a fondo la próxima semana– le dijo, Joaquín asintió —yo estaría encantada de ayudarte– Joaquín le sonrió, Mara se incorporó en el sofá y le dio un sorbo a su limonada, dejando el vaso de lado cuando recordó otra cosa —¿cómo vas con el diario?– preguntó, Joaquín enarcó las cejas.

—¿Quieres que te lo muestre?– preguntó. Mara encogió los hombros.

—Sólo si tu quieres mostrármelo– aseguró, Joaquín negó con la cabeza dándole una sonrisa nerviosa —entonces no me lo muestres– replicó.

—Voy bien, me está ayudando mucho– contestó, Mara asintió y se levantó del sofá, Joaquín se levantó con ella.

—Me alegra mucho escucharlo, ¿nos vemos la próxima semana?– le dijo extendiéndole la mano, Joaquín asintió y la jaló suavemente de la mano para darle un abrazo. La chica se rió bajito mientras se lo correspondía y Joaquín la acompaño hacia la puerta para despedirla.

Joaquín cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, pensando en todo lo que había dicho, recordó la lista que esa mañana había hecho en su cabeza y se sonrió porque había hablado de todo lo que quería hablar, y en el fondo agradeció tener alguien como Mara, que no le juzgaba ni le miraba mal por todo lo que decía, su mirada se desvió hacia el jardín, Emilio y Renato estaban inmersos en sus teléfonos, aún con las cartas del juego de mesa regadas al rededor, Joaquín se quedó pensando en el sueño y en cómo tal vez si represente un deseo suyo, se quedó pensando en que tal vez en el futuro no le dará vergüenza que le miren como lo hizo Emilio en su sueño, y se quedó pensando en qué tan valiente tiene que ser en ese futuro para que recuerdos desagradables no regresen a su mente.

Se acercó a la puerta para reunirse con ellos y reanudar la partida que habían pausado una hora atrás, o tal vez iniciar una nueva, no sabía, Emilio levantó la mirada de su teléfono y le miró, le regaló una sonrisa y extendió su mano para ayudarle a sentarse a su lado, Joaquín sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer desde la punta de sus dedos donde la piel bronceada de Emilio rozaba con la suya hasta el final de su espina dorsal, dándole una sensación de alivio.

En ese momento en el que Emilio le apretó la mano una vez él estuvo sentado y las dejó unidas sobre la mesa mientras le pasaba la otra mano a Renato entre su cara y su teléfono y los chicos se comenzaban a pelear por tonterías, Joaquín decidió que su único sueño, su único deseo, y su único futuro, era Emilio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recuerden seguirme en tw estoy mas activa alla @danniburgh


	20. Donde no hay justicia no hay libertad

dos semanas después

—Joaquín ya estás despierto, si sigues así te voy a jalar de las piernas y te voy a tirar al suelo–

—Me voy a romper– murmuró el chico entre la almohada. Su madre levantó la sábana que usaba para cubrirse y le tomó de los tobillos, Joaquín pataleó para liberarse, riendo —ay ya, ya me levanté– dijo incorporándose para sentarse sobre el colchón, su madre levantó la mano para apuntar al baño, Joaquín giró los ojos y se levantó de la cama en un bostezo.

—Te quiero en el coche en diez minutos, Joaco– le dijo su madre, Joaquín se rascó los ojos mientras caminaba hacia su baño

—Yo también te quiero, ma– le dijo cerrando la puerta, no sin antes sacarle una risa a su madre y escuchar que le decía.

—¡Síguele, niño!–

Joaquín suspiró y se acercó a la regadera para abrir la llave del agua caliente, mientras se desnudaba se acercó a su espejo de cuerpo completo y se miró, le estaba comenzando a gustar lo que veía, tal vez no del todo, pero ya no odiaba lo que el reflejo le devolvía. Y eso le hacía sentir cosas que había pensado que no sentiría de nuevo.

Las últimas dos semanas habían sido básicamente una montaña rusa de emociones, habían pasado dos sesiones con Mara, una donde discutieron más a profundidad los sueños que había tenido y juntos concluyeron que eran reflejos de la mente de Joaquín tratando de cambiar ciertos hechos del pasado para protegerse, y otra donde Joaquín le mostró algunas cosas que había escrito en su diario, que Mara analizó y le felicitó por haberse abierto y derramado mucho de lo que tenía guardado en el papel, y Joaquín le comentó la idea que había copiado de una película cursi que vio con Emilio días anteriores de quemar todo cuando se sintiera listo, para simbólicamente deshacerse de todo y dejarlo ir, idea que a Mara le pareció maravillosa, además, le permitió dejar de tomar doxepina, la medicina que tomaba para la depresión y el diacepam para la ansiedad, lo que hizo que Joaquín se sintiera feliz, pues esas horribles medicinas siempre le hacían sentir cansado.

Joaquín sintió en ese momento que definitivamente el sol brillaba de nuevo sobre él.

Con Emilio las cosas iban fluyendo cual cuerpo de agua, poco a poco se iban haciendo mucho más cercanos de lo que eran, platicaban de todo y de nada, Joaquín agradecía que la conversación con Emilio nunca terminara, siempre tenían algo nuevo de que hablar, discutir o debatir, siempre tenían algo nuevo que mostrarse sobre ellos mismos o alguna anécdota del pasado que contar, Emilio siempre le hacía reír con las tonterías que hacía de niño y con las ocurrencias que soltaba de repente cuando nadie decía nada, muchas otras veces Emilio se escabullía a media madrugada entre el pasillo del segundo piso para ir a dormir en la habitación de Joaquín, donde el chico le recibía con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados y dormían acurrucados hasta que daban las seis de la mañana y Emilio se volvía a escabullir hasta su habitación, puesto que desde que Elizabeth comenzó a sospechar de lo que sucedía entre los dos, cuidaba más de cerca lo que sucedía con su hijo, y Emilio lo entendía, la mujer no quería que su hijo sufriera de nuevo, y el no permitiría que pasara, pero Liz no sabía a ciencia cierta las intenciones de Emilio, y aunque se las hubiese preguntado o no, era normal que la mujer desconfiara.

Emilio y Joaquín se daban cuenta día con día que su relación no era pasajera, o al menos no lo eran sus sentimientos, y durante esas dos semanas se fueron dando cuenta de que a pesar de que tenían planes, sueños y deseos bastante diferentes y diversos, podían hacerlos coordinar, sincronizarlos, y hacer que funcionaran de forma en la que pudiera convenir para los dos, hecho que les llenaba de ilusión porque a pesar de que Emilio regresaría a su hogar en Phoenix y Joaquín se quedaría en México al menos un año más, sus planes convergían y no tendrían que separarse del todo aunque estuvieran lejos.

La relación de Joaquín con Renato también mejoró considerablemente, en una de las sesiones con Mara, ésta le aconsejó a Joaquín que tal vez así como se abría con su diario, sería bueno que lo hiciera poco a poco con su hermano, y así lo hizo, se dedicaban todos los días a platicar ellos dos solos, acto que hizo que su fraternidad creciera y fuese incluso más fuerte de lo que jamás fue.

Ese día Joaquín tenía cita con su médico de nuevo, estaba consciente de que la dieta que había llevado durante ese tiempo le había hecho subir de peso y hacía que se sintiera mejor, menos triste y con más energía, así que no se quejó, pero no quitaba el dedo del renglón sobre su idea de querer ser vegetariano, ni siquiera sabía porqué, pero sería la primer decisión que afectara su vida de manera radical que tomaría si su doctor lo permitía, y le gustaba la idea de ir tomando de nuevo el control de sí mismo y las riendas de su vida otra vez.

Se bañó casi en piloto automático y puso un poco más de esfuerzo en su atuendo de ese día, poco a poco las ganas de jugar con su ropa habían regresado, y se había olvidado de las sudaderas largas y los pantalones deportivos, cosa que le ponía feliz.

Feliz. Se sonrió a si mismo en el espejo, había extrañado esa expresión en su rostro, sabía que tal vez no volvería a ser el mismo, pues dentro de sí, las cicatrices físicas y emocionales podrían tardar en sanar, pero se sintió mejor al saber que poco a poco podría volver a acercarse a ser lo que antes era.

Cuando Elizabeth manejó hacia la casa tuvo que frenar de golpe antes de acercarse lo suficiente al lugar donde usualmente se estacionaba frente a la entrada de la casa porque Joaquín abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto y salió corriendo del coche hacia la casa, la mujer le gritó que no volviera a hacer eso en toda su vida, pero sonrió cuando vio a su hijo entrar a la casa con una sonrisa en la boca.

Elizabeth entró a la casa y miró a su hijo salir al jardín por la puerta del ventanal, se había quitado los zapatos y se había desfajado la playera estampada que usaba, miró también a Emilio levantarse de la mesa en la que estaba sentado junto a Renato mientras extendía los brazos y miró a Joaquín correr hacia él y saltar a su pecho mientras Emilio le rodeaba la cintura, le daba un beso en la frente y escondía la cara en el cuello de Joaquín.

Ella también salió al jardín, recibiendo una mirada cautelosa de su hijo menor.

—¿Que pasó aquí?– preguntó en tono suave y extrañado, mirando a Joaquín y a Emilio desenvolverse el uno al otro, su hijo mayor le miró y apretó los labios, escondiendo una sonrisa —¿Joaquín?– se dirigió a su hijo, quien rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Emilio. —¿Emilio? ¿tienen algo que decirme?– habló la mujer, con tono bajo y el rostro serio, Joaquín vio a su madre encogerse de hombros y pasear la mirada entre él y Emilio con cierto cuidado, cautela, cuestión y ¿nerviosismo?.

Emilio le puso un brazo en los hombros a Joaquín y le miró, Joaquín sintió la mirada del rizado en su rostro y sintió sonrojarse.

—Ma, Emi y yo somos algo– dijo Joaquín, Renato frente a ellos soltó una carcajada y Joaquín sintió la sonrisa de Emilio formarse a su lado, su madre no se inmutó —aún no sabemos exactamente qué, pero algo– aseguró Joaquín, sonriendo, Emilio pasó la mirada a la madre de Joaquín y asintió con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios.

—¿Qué?– dijo la mujer, acercándose a la mesa para jalar una silla y sentarse, aún viendo a los chicos —¿de qué hablan? no entiendo– Joaquín se separó de Emilio y se acercó a su madre, se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella y le tomó las manos sonriéndole.

—Mami, Emilio y yo estamos enamorados– le dijo bajito, Renato sonrió, Emilio se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso y soltó un suspiro, Elizabeth se quedó viendo a su hijo a los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro?– preguntó Liz, Joaquín notó los ojos de su madre aguarse. El chico asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, haciendo que su madre también asintiera frunciendo el ceño. —¿desde cuando?– preguntó.

—No sé, pero pasó– contestó Joaquín encogiendo los hombros, Elizabeth miró a Emilio. —a lo mejor tu te diste cuenta pero no dijiste nada– agregó Joaquín, enarcando las cejas, Liz supo que se refería a todas las madrugadas en las que abría la puerta del cuarto de Joaquín para revisar que estuviera sólo, la mujer le regaló una sonrisa dulce y llamó a Emilio con la mano.

—Dígame, señora– dijo Emilio acercándose a ellos. La mujer lo miró y le dio una expresión seria.

—Yo estoy consciente de que mi hijo ya es mayor y que toma sus propias decisiones– comenzó, Joaquín giró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, Renato se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar que una risa se escapara de ella, Emilio apretó los labios y asintió —pero los dos– dijo señalando con el dedo índice a los dos chicos mientras Joaquín se incorporaba y se acercaba a Emilio para rodear su cintura con su brazo de nuevo —tienen que estar conscientes de que lo que menos quiero es que mis hijos salgan lastimados– Emilio miró a Joaquín que estaba a su lado y acercó su boca a la sien del chico, regalándole un suave roce —lo único que quiero es que sean felices y si no lo son– Elizabeth miró a Joaquín —si tú no eres feliz ya se a quien reclamarle primero– aclaró mirando a Emilio con una sonrisa maternal, Emilio cerró los ojos abriendo su sonrisa y asintió. Joaquín soltó un quejido con una sonrisa en los labios.

Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera decir otra cosa fue interrumpida por su teléfono, Emilio se permitió relajar los hombros mientras la mujer contestaba y Joaquín le miró.

—Ya no voy a tomar pastillas– susurró Joaquín a escasos centímetros del rostros de Emilio, el rizado enarcó las cejas y le sonrió —me dijo hoy el doctor que ya no necesito vitaminas ni nada– le murmuró sonriendo.

—¡Excelente, bonito! me alegra mucho escuchar eso– le contestó también en un murmullo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—¿En donde?– el tono de voz de Elizabeth llamó la atención de los chicos, que rompieron la burbuja en la que se habían metido para escucharla —¿está seguro de que era él?– preguntó, Joaquín miró a su hermano, que había estado escuchando la conversación desde el principio, le cuestionó con la mirada y recibió en respuesta un encogimiento de hombros de parte de Renato. —claro que no, iré yo– dijo su madre en tono firme, colgando el teléfono y levantándose de donde se encontraba sentada, miró a su hijo mayor y extendió su mano para que se acercara de nuevo a ella, Joaquín le miró con expresión confundida.

—¿Qué pasó, ma?– le preguntó Joaquín, tomando su mano y caminando hacia ella —¿quien era?– 

—Uno de los agentes del ministerio– murmuró su madre, mirando al teléfono y luego a Joaquín —tengo que ir a declarar y a firmar unas cosas, encontraron a Roberto– le dijo, Joaquín enarcó las cejas y abrió la boca en signo de sorpresa, sintió un hueco en su pecho al escuchar el nombre del hombre que más mal le había provocado en toda su vida pero al mismo tiempo un atisbo de esperanza de que ese tipo enfermo por fin tuviera lo que merecía se asomó entre su piel —estaba en Cuernavaca, escondido– explicó su madre, sin mirar a Joaquín. 

Joaquín miró como los ojos de su madre se llenaban de lágrimas pero sus ojos no estaban tristes, nunca había visto a su madre con esa expresión, él apretó el agarre de su mano.

—¿Y?– preguntó Joaquín —lo agarraron, ¿no?– aseguró. Su madre miró a su hermano, luego a Emilio, y de vuelta a él.

—Roberto se suicidó antes de que lo arrestaran– murmuró.

Renato se levantó de su silla, Emilio llevó sus manos a su boca para disimular su expresión sorprendida.

Joaquín soltó la mano de su madre. Su rostro se tornó serio.

—No mames, mamá– dijo, Emilio se acercó a Joaquín y él levantó una mano para negar el contacto del rizado. Emilio se detuvo y se quedó de pie junto a él. —no es cierto– susurró llevándose dos manos a la boca y negando con la cabeza, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. —¿cuando?– 

—Joaco– le llamó su madre, Joaquín bajó la mirada al suelo y negó más firme con la cabeza. 

—¡¿Cuándo?!– volvió a preguntar Joaquín con la voz más fuerte

—Anoche– le contestó su madre con la voz congestionada —Joaquín– le llamó de nuevo 

—Ma, vete al ministerio público, hablamos cuando regreses– le dijo en tono serio sin levantar la cara, sin esperar respuesta Joaquín se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la casa.

—Joaquín– le llamó Emilio, el chico ignoró el llamado y entró a la casa, con paso firme siguió caminando y Emilio le vio subir las escaleras. —voy con él– informó a Elizabeth, que también miraba a su hijo, la mujer entró a la casa detrás de Emilio y mientras el chico subía las escaleras persiguiendo a Joaquín, Elizabeth salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Emilio escuchó el portazo de la puerta principal y luego el portazo de la puerta de la habitación de Joaquín, que sonaron uno tras otro. Se apresuró a la habitación del chico y a pesar de que la puerta no tenía candado, la hizo sonar con sus nudillos.

—Joaco, ¿puedo pasar?– preguntó acercando su rostro a la madera blanca, escuchando mas allá para notar si podía percibir algún ruido que le dijera que podía entrar, pero no recibió respuesta —bonito, ¿me dejas entrar?–

—No– escuchó la voz de Joaquín justo detrás de la puerta.

—Corazón, déjame pasar, porfa– le dijo, suavizando el tono, escuchó ruidos contra la madera y se alejó un paso para que la puerta se abriera, Joaquín abrió pero salió del cuarto casi disparado, Emilio fue tras el y le tomó del brazo para detenerle, sin pedir permiso le tomó entre sus brazos y le estrechó, Joaquín comenzó a quejarse y a removerse entre su abrazo para soltarse.

—Déjame, Emilio– le decía entre quejidos —no quiero que me abraces, suéltame– le exigió. Emilio aflojó su agarre y pasó sus manos de la espalda de Joaquín a sus mejillas, el rostro del chico estaba rojo, sus mejillas se sentían calientes, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su boca dejaba salir sollozos sin que Joaquín pudiera controlarlo. Pero su mirada no era de tristeza. Emilio notó que Joaquín estaba demasiado enojado.

—Está bien que no quieras hablar, pero por favor no me evites– le susurró acercando su frente a la de Joaquín, cerrando los ojos, sin esperar que Joaquín cerrara el contacto, sólo rozando la piel de sus frentes, tratando de hacer que el chico se relajara. —vamos a tu cuarto para que te relajes– le sugirió en un susurro, Joaquín se empujó, alejándose de su cuerpo. 

—Es que no, Emilio, no puedo nada más encerrarme y esperar a que se me baje el coraje– elevó la voz, se llevó las manos al cabello, Emilio no se acercó, le iba a dejar que soltara todo —no puedo nada más sentarme y hacer como si no pasara nada porque ya hice eso mucho tiempo y me convertí en un vegetal que caminaba– dijo, alterándose mas —Emilio, ¡mi violador se mató!– gritó, Emilio sintió su garganta cerrarse —¡se mató!– hizo énfasis —¡el enfermo que tomó mi cuerpo junto con otros tres tipos cómo si fuera algo normal, cómo si yo fuera un juguete sexual, prefirió morirse antes que pagar por todas las monstruosidades que cometió!– Joaquín se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dejó salir un grito de coraje puro, Emilio se estremeció y sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. —¡yo quería verlo a la cara!– dijo quitando sus manos de su rostro, dejándole a el rizado ver su rostro empapado en lágrimas de coraje, de rabia pura —Emilio ¡yo quería verlo y desearle que él sufriera en la cárcel todo lo que me hizo sufrir a mi!– gritó, golpeando su pecho con una mano —¡que lo golpearan, que le rompieran el cuerpo entero! ¡que lo dejaran tirado a la intemperie bajo la pinche lluvia! ¡quería que sufriera todo lo que yo sufrí!– Emilio se acercó a él de forma lenta, Joaquín se apoyó en una de las paredes del pasillo, dejando que el rizado se acercara. —chingada madre, Emilio, ¿por qué él si se pudo morirse en sus propios términos? ¡no es justo! ¡no merecía morirse por decisión propia!– gritó, Emilio le tomó de los hombros y lo acercó a su pecho, Joaquín le abrazó y se deshizo en sollozos, enterrando el rostro en la playera de Emilio, mojándola —es que no puedo creer que yo lo intenté tres veces y no me morí y el simplemente se esfumó– murmuró, dejando que su voz se amortiguara en la tela la playera de Emilio. 

—Tu vida vale más la pena que la de ese monstruo– susurró Emilio ahogando un sollozo, subió una mano para acariciarle la espalda y escondió la cara entre el cuello y el hombro de Joaquín —tú vales más la pena– murmuró. 

Joaquín apretó el abrazo.

—¿Me llevas a mi cuarto?– le pidió con la voz en un hilo, Emilio envolvió su cintura y juntos caminaron hacia la habitación de Joaquín, Emilio cerró la puerta tras de sí con el movimiento de su pie y le acompaño hasta la cama, donde Joaquín se dejó acostar, Emilio se sentó junto a él y le tomó la mano, limpiándose las lágrimas con la que tenía libre. —ven, acuéstate conmigo– pidió Joaquín de nuevo, haciéndose a un lado en el acolchado, Emilio le obedeció y se recostó a su lado, pasando un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Joaquín mientras el chico se recostaba en su pecho. 

Permitieron que sus respiraciones se relajaran y que sus cuerpos dejaran de temblar, Joaquín sintió la temperatura de su rostro regularse y cuando la respiración de Emilio se profundizó le miró. Estaba dormido.

Joaquín miró su rostro, aún sonrojado por haber llorado, sus pestañas estaban húmedas y la punta de su nariz estaba roja, miró sus labios, estaban entreabiertos y húmedos, se dejó mover por el impulso y se acercó al rostro del chico, colocando una mano en su mejilla depositó un casto beso en sus labios, dejando su boca unida a la de Emilio por varios segundos, su pecho saltó cuando los labios de Emilio comenzaron a moverse, correspondiendo el beso.

Los labios de Emilio le supieron salados, por las lágrimas que había derramado, pronto Joaquín entreabrió su boca para dejar que Emilio tomara su labio inferior entre los suyos y dejara una mordida mullida en ellos, profundizando el beso, dejando que su lengua se deslizara hacia la boca de Emilio.

Los brazos del rizado se pasearon por la espalda de Joaquín hasta envolverlo en un abrazo y acercarlo más a él, Joaquín dejó que sus manos se pasearan por la extensión del torso de Emilio, luego sintió el tacto cálido de las manos del rizado en la piel descubierta de su cintura y su cuerpo se paralizó.

Emilio abrió los ojos, saliendo del trance del beso y deshizo su agarre.

—Perdón, Emi, perdóname– susurró Joaquín incorporándose en la cama para sentarse —neta, perdón no se que me pasó– se disculpo, Emilio se incorporó también, quedando sentado frente a él, extendiendo su mano para que Joaquín la tomara, cosa que el chico hizo, Emilio apretó el agarre de sus manos.

—Bonito, no tienes nada de qué disculparte, de hecho yo soy quien te tiene que pedir perdón, no me controlé, por favor discúlpame, no quise hacerte sentir incómodo– Joaquín asintió mirando el agarre de sus manos.

—Tengo miedo– murmuró Joaquín, sin dejar de mirar sus manos entrelazadas, Emilio no dijo nada, permitiendo que Joaquín continuara —de nunca volver a poder tener intimidad con alguien– dijo, Emilio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y un nudo quedarse alojado en su garganta. Con su mano libre alcanzó la barbilla de Joaquín y levantó con cuidado su rostro, mirándole a los ojos.

—Te amo, Joaquín– le dijo, Joaquín le regaló media sonrisa —ven acá– jaló su mano y se sentaron más cerca, Emilio se cruzó de piernas y Joaquín dejó que una de las suyas se apoyara en el regazo de Emilio, dejando sus cuerpos a pocos centímetros. —cuando iba en highschool– comenzó a hablar Emilio, Joaquín miró su rostro y soltó un suspiró, obedeció a uno de sus impulsos y levantó su mano para pasarla por los hombros de Emilio y comenzar a acariciar los rizos de su nuca, haciendo que Emilio sonriera por las cosquillas que le propició —me gustaba mucho la biología– le dijo, Joaquín prestó mas atención y giró el rostro hacia un lado para escucharle mejor, provocándole a Emilio ternura —y hay un dato siempre se me quedó en la cabeza desde entonces y creo que ya sé porque– le dijo, sonriéndole.

—¿Qué dato?– le preguntó Joaquín interesado, sin dejar de pasar sus delgados dedos por los rizos de Emilio.

—Que cada célula de nuestro cuerpo, se destruye y se renueva cada siete años– murmuró Emilio mientras cerraba los ojos, haciéndole más caso al contacto de Joaquín que a lo que tenía que decir —es reconfortante saber que algún día no muy lejano tendrás un cuerpo que nadie nunca haya tocado– susurró. Joaquín detuvo el roce de sus dedos, Emilio abrió sus ojos y miró la expresión de Joaquín, sonriente, sorprendida.

Joaquín usó la mano que tenía en la nuca de Emilio para atraerlo hacia él y le abrazó, Emilio soltó una risotada en sorpresa por lo apretado que le estaba abrazando.

—Yo quiero que sólo tú toques mi cuerpo– susurró Joaquín en su oído.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estoy drenada, este cap tiene casi 4k de palabras y me siento cansada si fue una montaña rusa de emociones JAJAJA, chale
> 
> -5 caps!!!
> 
> me pueden seguir en tw @danniburgh


	21. Es más ciego quien no cree que quien no puede ver

—¿Me pasas ese vaso?– pidió Emilio extendiendo la mano que tenía libre, Joaquín negó.

—Ese no, uno más grande– contestó Joaquín, bajándose de la barra de la cocina donde había estado sentado para tomar un tazón del escurridor de platos.

—Te vas a llenar y no vas a querer meterte a nadar– murmuró Emilio tomando el tazón que le alcanzaba Joaquín, mientras el chico volvía a subirse al mismo lugar que había vuelto su asiento

—No tengo ganas de nada como quiera– dijo mirando como Emilio servía de un bote de cartón dos grandes cucharadas de nieve de limón en el tazón que le había alcanzado, Emilio se rio.

—Hace un calor horrendo, Joaquín, se parece al clima de Phoenix, lo odio– dijo riendo, dándole a Joaquín su tazón de helado, cerrando el bote con la tapa de plástico, tomando el vaso donde se había servido helado para él y apoyando su espalda en la misma barra donde Joaquín estaba sentado, creando un silencio un tanto tenso.

Había pasado una semana, una semana en la que parecía que se había detenido el tiempo para los dos, desde que Elizabeth se enteró de la relación que tenían se había preocupado un poco menos por Joaquín, sentía que si su hijo estaba por relacionarse con otra persona sería porque se sentía listo, y eso ella no podría discutirlo o prohibirlo, era algo que permitiría, porque había extrañado ver a su hijo feliz, había extrañado verlo sonreír, verlo bromear, verlo animado, verlo como antes.

En la sesión de esa semana con Mara, Joaquín había platicado sobre cómo se sentía acerca de la muerte de Roy, la doctora le escuchó hablar, gritar, llorar y quejarse por casi toda una hora, le había permitido desahogar todo lo que sentía y le puso un ejercicio mental que alargó la sesión por dos horas más. Cuando Mara salió de la casa Joaquín se sentía exhausto pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se sentía relajado, su cabeza se sentía desahogada y su corazón estaba listo para llenarse de nada más que buenos sentimientos.

—Hablando de Phoenix– murmuró cauteloso Joaquín, Emilio bajó los hombros y volteó su cuerpo para mirarle, Joaquín dejó su tazón a su lado y extendió su mano hacia Emilio para que se acercara, el rizado imitó su acción y se acercó, colocándose frente a el, con las rodillas de Joaquín chocando con su estómago cubierto con la delgada tela de su playera sin mangas. —¿qué haremos cuando te vayas?– preguntó —ya casi se terminan tus vacaciones y tienes que regresar– Emilio soltó un suspiro y quitó su mirada de la de Joaquín, volteando hacia la puerta del jardín, haciendo que el chico tomara su barbilla y de forma un tanto brusca regresara su rostro a encarar el de él.

—No sé, Joaco– murmuró Emilio, dándole una sonrisa nostálgica. —tú quieres quedarte, ¿no?– le dijo en tono suave, encogiendo los hombros —tal vez pueda volver a venir en vacaciones de navidad, no lo sé– dijo, negando con la cabeza —¿podemos no hablar de esto? por favor– terminó, rogándole con la mirada. Joaquín negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que hablar de esto, Mailo– murmuró Joaquín, tomando el rostro del chico con las manos y acercándose a él, Emilio cerró los ojos al sentir la cercanía y la calidez que emanaba —yo no quiero dejarte ni separarme de ti– le susurró, cerrando también los ojos —y si pudiera te seguiría al fin del mundo si fuese necesario, mi amor–

—Hazlo, vayámonos juntos a mi casa– le dijo Emilio, riendo aún con los ojos cerrados, Joaquín quitó una mano de su mejilla para golpear su hombro sin fuerza y separaron sus rostros.

—Es neta, Emilio– reprochó Joaquín sonriendo, alargando la "o", el aludido asintió y tomó una de las manos de Joaquín mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—¿Tu que quieres hacer?– le preguntó, Joaquín separó las piernas y Emilio puso su cuerpo entre ellas para quedar más cerca, con la mano libre tomó la cintura del chico lo cual provocó que Joaquín sintiera un escalofrío, pero ya no se sentía paralizado, sólo se quedó consiente del tacto.

—Yo quiero terminar la universidad– le dijo, Emilio asintió —y para eso tengo que quedarme aquí al menos otro año– dijo apretando la mano de Emilio, que hizo un puchero con el labio inferior.

—Un año es mucho tiempo, Joaco, no voy a aguantar vivir separados un año completito– le dijo acercándose más a él para apoyar su cara en el hombro del chico, Joaquín sonrió.

—Pero nos vamos a ver, ¿no?– Emilio se separó para mirarle —en vacaciones y cosas así, mientras nos graduamos– el rizado asintió, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta.

—Nunca he tenido una relación a larga distancia– dijo Emilio —y yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti– se acercó de nuevo a su rostro y le dejó un casto beso en los labios —pero no seré egoísta, tienes que cumplir tus sueños– Joaquín sonrió —así que por ti, espero toda la vida– la sonrisa de Joaquín se abrió y rodeó con los brazos a Emilio, que puso los suyos al rededor de su cintura —pero quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo cuando te gradúes– le susurró al oído, el cuerpo de Joaquín se tensó. No deshicieron su abrazo, Emilio lo dijo para expresarle a Joaquín su deseo de no volverse a separar después de que uno de los deseos de Joaquín se cumpliera, y no esperaba que el chico le diera una respuesta, pues el futuro no estaba escrito y a pesar del amor que se tenían, era incierto.

Aunque de todos modos Joaquín no pudo responderle.

—¡Ya! ¡ustedes se la pasan pegados! ¡parecen siameses!– les gritó Renato entrando a la cocina por la puerta del jardín, tenía el torso desnudo y escurría agua por todos lados, formando un charco en el lugar en el que estaba parado, Emilio se separó un poco de Joaquín y miró a su amigo —según ustedes nada más venían por helado y ya están fajando– Emilio soltó una carcajada y entonces se separó por completo, tomando el bote de helado que había dejado en la encimera y caminando hacia el congelador para dejarlo en su lugar, pasando por un lado de su amigo, Renato miró a su hermano mayor —¿y tu? ¿qué tienes?– le dijo al ver que Joaquín miraba el suelo con expresión seria, Joaquín negó con la cabeza y notó que tenía el cuerpo tensionado y la cara contraída por la sorpresa de lo que le había dicho Emilio, relajó los hombros y soltó el aire de sus pulmones, tomando nuevo —¿vas a nadar con nosotros?– le dijo viendo que aún tenía puesto el pantalón de su pijama y una playera de una banda de pop, Joaquín negó con la cabeza, tomando su tazón de helado y acercándolo a su cara para tomar directamente el helado que se había derretido —que aburrido, Joaquín– soltó su hermano regresando con cuidado por donde había entrado —acá te espero, Mailo, ya encontré el balón– gritó saliendo de la cocina por la puerta hacia el jardín, Emilio se acercó de nuevo a donde estaba Joaquín sentado y tomó también su vaso de helado, removiéndolo con la cuchara. Miró a Joaquín, que miraba su tazón como si fuese la cosa más interesante de todo el mundo, Emilio acercó una mano a su cara y limpió unas gotas de helado derretido que se habían quedado en su barbilla.

—Vamos a nadar– murmuró Emilio acercándose a él, dejando su nariz lo suficientemente cerca de la mejilla de Joaquín para provocarle cosquillas y generarle una sonrisa.

—No quiero– le dijo, tomando otra cucharada de helado a medio derretir.

—Joaquín estamos como a noventa y ocho grados, te vas a rostizar– le dijo riendo, Joaquín volteó su cara y quedaron frente a frente de nuevo.

—Háblame en grados celsius por favor, y no quiero nadar– Emilio hizo su cabeza para atrás por el impulso de la risa que soltó y Joaquín frunció el ceño.

—Te voy a cargar y te voy a aventar a la alberca si me dices otra vez que no– Joaquín entrecerró los ojos negando con la cabeza, Emilio enarcó las cejas asintiendo y Joaquín sonrió.

—Está bien– le dijo, con recelo, Emilio sonrió y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a bajar de la encimera —voy a cambiarme– murmuró caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina, Emilio asintió y se dispuso a lavar los utensilios que habían usado para comer helado mientras le esperaba.

Joaquín removió su ropa en su armario para encontrar un traje de baño, hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba uno y ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tuviera alguno guardado.

Encontró un short rojo de cordones e hizo una mueca, no le gustaba pero tampoco se iba a poner a buscar de nuevo, tenía demasiada ropa y encontrar esa prenda le había tomado quince minutos.

Se cambió en el baño y se acercó a su espejo de cuerpo completo, no le gustaba cómo se veía, pensar en eso le trajo malos recuerdos. El short le quedaba grande, llegó a pensar que había recuperado todo el peso que perdió pero en ese momento ver cómo nadaban sus piernas en la tela roja como la prenda se bajaba sin poder abrazarse a su cintura le desanimó y le confirmó que faltaba mucho para que eso pasara. 

Intentó apretar los cordones que colgaban del borde de la prenda pero parecía un niño que usaba la ropa de su padre. Vio su torso desnudo, pasó con las yemas de sus dedos las cicatrices que adornaban su piel, cicatrices que su madre había mencionado una vez que eran de un guerrero, pero que él sentía cada que las veía que le hacían más débil, definitivamente no saldría así. 

Rememoró el torso de Emilio, vio en su cabeza lo torneado de sus músculos y el bronceado de su piel, el tamaño de su espalda que aún a través de la ropa se notaba, recordó el tamaño de sus brazos, lo plano de su abdomen, y lo grande de sus hombros y por un efímero momento sintió un ápice de celos, sabía que no era sano, que no era bueno, que todo estaba en su cabeza, sabía que todo eso eran sus inseguridades hablando, pero le daba envidia que su ¿novio? tuviera el cuerpo más bello que hubiese visto en años, casi comparado con el cuerpo de una escultura de mármol hecha siglos antes y que él fuese un flacucho pálido que a su lado parecía uno de esos huérfanos de la calle con ropa regalada que salían en las películas. 

—¿Por qué tardas tanto, Joaco?– escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y por el reflejo del espejo miró a Emilio entrar a su cuarto, buscarlo y caminar hacia dentro, el rizado se quedó parado en la puerta del baño, mirándole. 

Joaquín se sintió pequeño bajo la penetrante mirada achocolatada de Emilio y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, sin voltearse alcanzó la playera que traía puesta e hizo el ademán de ponérsela de nuevo, en vergüenza.

—No, espérate– dijo Emilio casi en un grito, entrando al baño y caminando hacia él, quedando justo detrás, mirándole a través del espejo, Joaquín vio como Emilio rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos, le quitaba la playera de las manos y la tiraba al suelo, Joaquín se cruzó de brazos, miró como luego Emilio le abrazaba, colocando sus brazos sobre su cruce, apoyando su barbilla en uno de sus hombros y sonreía —eres guapísimo– le susurró —eres completamente hermoso–

Joaquín se deshizo del agarre de Emilio y se volteó, quedando frente a él, negó con la cabeza y le miró de una forma que hizo que Emilio frunciera el ceño, sorprendido por la rapidez en la que se había deshecho de sus brazos, sintiendo en ellos aún el vacío del cuerpo de Joaquín que había quedado en su piel.

—No es cierto– dijo Joaquín, agachándose para tomar de nuevo la prenda que había quedado a su lado en el suelo —no me digas mentiras, ya sé que me veo mal– afirmó, tratando de ponerse de nuevo la prenda, Emilio se acercó a él y le quitó la playera de nuevo de las manos y la aventó con fuerza por encima de su hombro. Joaquín giró los ojos y se volvió a cruzar de brazos, Emilio se acercó de nuevo a él y tomó sus brazos, deshaciendo el gesto —dame mi playera– pidió Joaquín en tono bajo, Emilio negó y aún tomándole los brazos le plantó un beso en la frente, gesto que hizo que el chico cerrara los ojos.

—Espero algún día te sientas justo igual a cómo te ven mis ojos– susurró Emilio contra la piel de su frente, haciendo que Joaquín sintiera su piel entera electrificarse y erizarse, y que un sentimiento cálido se alojara en su pecho. Se permitió rodearle el cuello con los brazos pero pronto Emilio los quitó, Joaquín alejó su rostro para mirarle, confundido —déjame verte– le dijo Emilio mirándole a los ojos, Joaquín sonrió confundido, Emilio asintió, como asegurándole que todo estaría bien, que ese momento era sólo de los dos, como diciéndole que ese sería el momento de mayor intimidad entre ellos, Joaquín convirtió su sonrisa a una de nervios y entendió, se alejó varios pasos hacia atrás y Emilio le recorrió con la mirada.

Joaquín sintió algo que pensó que jamás volvería a sentir el lo que le quedaba de vida, le gustaba que Emilio le mirara, le había gustado desde la primera vez que él le vio, intrigado y confundido, le había gustado porque le miraba como él quería ser visto, le gustaba que le viera siempre y en ese momento, no solo le gustaba, le generaba deseo.

—Eres una obra de arte, Joaquín– susurró Emilio, mirando su piel —jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan atraído por alguien, jamás en mi vida había amado tanto a una persona como te amo a ti– le dijo, subiendo la mirada a su rostro, Joaquín sentía su cara arder en vergüenza, sin embargo, le creyó —es que eres guapísimo– le dijo, regalándole una sonrisa incrédula, Joaquín rió, Emilio caminó hacia él y le rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que Joaquín rodeara su cintura y apoyara su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, rozando su nariz con la piel de su cuello, respirando su esencia —aún no puedo creer que me ames.– le dijo, Joaquín soltó una carcajada.

—Que cursi eres, dios que horrible– murmuró riendo sin despegar sus cuerpos. Emilio se rió, Joaquín se incorporó en el abrazo para pegar sus labios con los de Emilio. Se besaron de forma lenta mientras sus pies hacían que se movieran de un lado a otro, bailando una melodía que no sonaba en sus cabezas, pero que tenía el ritmo de los latidos de sus corazones. Joaquín separó sus labios de los de Emilio con un sonido húmedo, uniendo sus frentes —gracias por curarme todas mis heridas– susurró aún con los ojos cerrados, Emilio sintió su pecho llenarse de algo parecido al aire y abrió los ojos, rió.

—Y el cursi soy yo.– le dijo, tomando su cara entre las manos para unir sus labios de nuevo mientras Joaquín reía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento que me tardé mucho pero weno, diganme aqui si entendieron una referencia que hice a uno de los capitulos anteriores
> 
> si no entendieron, lean el inicio del cap 19
> 
> LXS AMO, ME PUEDEN SEGUIR EN TW ES @DANNIBURGH


	22. El amor consuela como el resplandor del sol después de la lluvia

—¡Ándale, Renato, apaga la luz!– dijo Joaquín recargándose en la cabecera de la cama de su hermano mientras Emilio se sentaba junto a él en el acolchado y ponía un gran tazón con palomitas entre ellos, su hermano le dio una mirada disgustada y le obedeció, el chico se sentó en el suelo a los pies de la cama, tomó el control de la televisión y apretó el botón de play, en la pantalla se comenzaron a ver escenas de créditos oscuros dándole inicio a la película, Joaquín se acercó a Emilio, el chico pasó su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Joaquín y él se acurrucó en el pecho del rizado, acercando el tazón de palomitas, poniéndolo en el regazo de Emilio y tomando un puñado.

Estuvieron así por quince o veinte minutos, viendo la pantalla, era una típica película de terror del inicio del siglo que Joaquín ya había visto y se aburrió, las palomitas habían bajado a la mitad y para Joaquín el pecho de Emilio estaba muy cómodo, así que se acurrucó más, acercó sus piernas a las de Emilio, le pasó una mano por la cintura y cerró los ojos mientras Emilio paseaba su mano por su espalda.

Media hora después un estruendo y la agitación del pecho de Emilio le despertaron, miró al rizado hacia arriba, el chico sonreía, escuchó la risa de Renato. Emilio bajó la mirada hacia él y Joaquín frunció el ceño.

—Perdón, amor, te desperté– susurró Emilio, Joaquín miró la pantalla, el asesino estaba limpiando su machete con su sucia ropa, justo había matado a alguien y Emilio se había sorprendido.

—¿Te asustaste con eso?– murmuró Joaquín adormilado, acercándose a la cara de Emilio, el chico aún le miraba y sonrió nervioso —qué bebé eres– le dijo, pegando su nariz a la barbilla de Emilio, el rizado subió la mano que descansaba en la espalda baja de Joaquín para tomar su nuca, Joaquín subió más su rostro para quedar a su altura y rozó sus labios con los de Emilio, que abrió los suyos y atrajo a Joaquín hacia él para cerrar la distancia, Joaquín le besaba con los ojos abiertos disfrutando el roce de sus labios y sus lenguas, y disfrutando de la expresión de gusto de Emilio iluminada por la luz tenue de la televisión, miraba sus parpados bien cerrados y sus largas pestañas. Subió su mano del pecho de Emilio a la mejilla del chico para intensificar el beso, cerrando los ojos, al fondo se escuchaban los gritos de los personajes de la película siendo masacrados brutalmente mientras Joaquín y Emilio disfrutaban de los labios del otro, del roce de sus manos en sus pieles, y de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Emilio se incorporó en el acolchado, colocó su mano libre en la cintura de Joaquín y bajó su mano de la nuca del chico para pasearla por su espalda hasta el final de su columna, lentamente acarició sobre la tela de su playera y poco a poco fue introduciendo su mano bajo la tela para tocar la piel desnuda de la espalda de Joaquín, que soltó un suspiro sobre sus labios a medio beso, disfrutando del roce.

—¿Qué pedo?– la voz de Renato les hizo separarse, devolviéndolos a la realidad, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, los chicos se incorporaron, confundidos, Joaquín se acomodó la playera, agradeciendo que la falta de luz no le permitiera ni a Emilio ni a Renato que sus mejillas estaban más coloradas que de costumbre.

—¿Qué hiciste, Nato?– murmuró Joaquín, un estruendo se escuchó en la planta baja y al momento le siguió un grito, Renato se puso de pie al instante, Joaquín sintió su cuerpo erizarse y Emilio se levantó de la cama.

—Yo no hice nada, se fue la luz– dijo el chico caminando y abriendo la puerta de la habitación, encendió la lampara de su teléfono y salió a paso apresurado —¿nana?–

Emilio imitó la acción de Renato con su teléfono y ayudó a Joaquín a incorporarse.

—¿Estás bien?– le preguntó con voz suave, Joaquín notó que su voz estaba un poco más grave de lo normal, Emilio apuntó la luz hacia el, notando que Joaquín estaba sonrojado y el aludido asintió, caminando hacia él, salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano, ayudados por la luz blanca del flash. Bajaron las escaleras y vieron el reflejo de otra luz en la cocina, se acercaron.

—¿Pero segura que estás bien?– escucharon la voz de Renato, entraron a la cocina y miraron al chico tomando a Martha de las mejillas, revisando su rostro y sus manos, mientras la mujer asentía.

—Sí, mi niño, estoy bien– dijo la mujer.

—¿Qué pasó, nana?– Joaquín soltó la mano de Emilio y se acercó a la mujer, Emilio pasó la luz del teléfono por sus al rededores en la cocina, y miró vidrios en el suelo cerca de las hornillas.

—Se me cayó un refractario y se rompió, mi niño, pero _namás _fue el susto, estoy bien– explicó la mujer, Renato la abrazó por los hombros.

Emilio dejó su teléfono en la encimera más cercana, la luz que reflejaba hizo que un poco menos de la mitad de la cocina se iluminara de forma tenue, el chico caminó hacia la pequeña bodega donde se guardaban las cosas para limpiar con la intención de tomar una escoba mientras Joaquín y Renato le ayudaban a Martha a sentarse en la mesa del comedor.

Emilio pasó por la ventana de la cocina y se detuvo mirando hacia afuera, dándose cuenta del entorno en el exterior, había nubes grandes que hacían que el cielo es oscureciera más, parecía casi media noche a pesar de que eran pasadas las siete de la tarde, los árboles y arbustos del jardín se movían pesados, indicando que corría un fuerte aire y que definitivamente iba a llover. Tomó la escoba y un recogedor y caminó hacia donde estaba el desastre de vidrios rotos, Joaquín se acercó al refrigerador para servirle un vaso de agua a su nana cuando un gran y sonoro estruendo se coló en la casa y una luz iluminaba el exterior, comenzando la lluvia. 

De inmediato los ojos de Emilio, Renato y Martha se fueron hacia el cuerpo de Joaquín, el chico cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se dio vuelta con el vaso lleno de agua en la mano.

—¿Qué?– murmuró el chico cuando se dio cuenta de los ojos encima de él.

Unos pasos se escucharon apresurados desde la planta alta.

—¿Joaquín?– se escuchó la voz de su madre, los pasos de la mujer se acercaron más hasta que la vieron entrar a la cocina con su teléfono en la mano, la lampara encendida iluminando donde caminaba —amor, ¿estás bien?– Liz se acercó a su hijo y le colocó la luz en el rostro provocando que Joaquín entrecerrara los ojos y soltara un quejido.

—Ma, ¿no estabas dormida?– preguntó Joaquín, confundido, la mujer le quitó el vaso de las manos, se lo extendió a Renato y entonces otro estruendo sonó, en ese momento cuando la luz del rayo se coló por las ventanas de la casa, Joaquín levantó las cejas y volteó hacia Emilio, el rizado le miró cuestionante, Joaquín volteó hacia la ventana y vio la lluvia.

—Joaco– habló Emilio, dejando las cosas que traía en las manos recargadas en la encimera y acercándose al chico —¿estás bien?– preguntó extendiendo sus brazos, incitándole a abrazarle. Joaquín lo miró y sonrió.

—Estoy bien– dijo, sorprendido. Emilio dejó caer los brazos —estoy bien– repitió abriendo su sonrisa.

Emilio sonrió confundido, Joaquín caminó hacia él y le abrazó por la cintura, escondiendo la cara en su cuello. Emilio se sorprendió con el gesto y le devolvió el abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos en la espalda de Joaquín.

—No puedo creer que estoy bien– murmuró Joaquín en la piel de su cuello. Emilio volteó a ver a la familia de Joaquín, Renato se había levantado a limpiar los vidrios del suelo, Martha les miraba mientras tomaba de su vaso de agua y Elizabeth estaba sentada junto a la nana, mirándoles. —me quiero mojar– dijo Joaquín, separándose abruptamente de Emilio, que frunció el ceño.

—No– dijo Emilio, negando con la cabeza, su madre se levantó.

—Si– contestó Joaquín sonriendo, enseñando todos sus dientes.

—Si ¿que?– preguntó Liz, mirando sorprendida la enorme sonrisa de su hijo.

—Joaquín, no– habló Emilio, soltando una risita al ver la cara de emoción del chico.

—Joaquín, si– replicó el chico, caminando hacia la puerta que daba al jardín y abriéndola, dejando que el aire que corría entrara a la habitación y que la brisa de la lluvia golpeara su rostro.

—Joaquín, ¿que haces?– preguntó su madre, alterándose, el aludido volteó a su madre y le sonrió, miró a su hermano, que se apoyaba en la escoba, mirándole y asentía, dándole ánimo.

Joaquín extendió su mano para que la lluvia mojara su palma abierta, el agua estaba fría, cuando su mano se encontraba empapada cerró los ojos, recordando cuando era niño y comenzaba a llover y él y su hermano se quitaban los zapatos y toda la ropa a excepción de los calzoncillos y se escapaban corriendo de una joven Martha para jugar entre la lluvia, el césped y el lodo que se creaba en el jardín. 

Recordó todas esas luchas de mentira que peleó con Renato bajo la lluvia, las veces que su madre les gritó que se metieran a la casa y ellos reían sin hacerle caso y jugaban y se revolcaban en el suelo mojado y jugaban entre los charcos y se aventaban al final a la alberca el uno al otro para lavarse, provocando que su madre les gritara más fuerte, porque el filtro de la alberca no se cambiaba sólo, prometiendo que la próxima vez que hicieran lo mismo les castigaría, recordó que a pesar de los regaños de su madre, ella y Martha les bañaban, les ponían una pijama calentita a cada uno, les preparaban un chocolate y un sándwich de queso caliente porque estaban tan cansados que no podrían esperar a que prepararan otra cosa para cenar y caían rendidos hasta el día siguiente.

Se rio por el extenso recuerdo que unas simples gotas de lluvia le generaban. Y porque tenía la tentación de crear nuevos similares.

Entonces, sorprendiendo a Emilio, a su madre y a Martha, con la sonrisa cómplice y aprobatoria de su hermano, se quitó los zapatos y salió al jardín.

—¡Joaquín!– dijo su madre entre un suspiro sorprendido, Martha se levantó de su asiento, Emilio se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras sus dos cejas se levantaban en sorpresa. Renato se rió cuando su hermano extendió los brazos y levantó el rostro hacia el cielo para que las gotas de lluvia le mojaran por completo, soltó la escoba y se quitó también sus pantuflas, corriendo para salir junto a Joaquín.

Renato alcanzó a su hermano y le empujó, Joaquín gritó y le devolvió el empujo, comenzaron a empujarse hasta que Renato cayó de espaldas en el pasto y Joaquín se rió a carcajadas.

Elizabeth no podía creer lo que veía, sus dos niños estaban jugando bajo la lluvia, entonces, frente a sus ojos no vio a sus hijos como los veinteañeros que eran, los vio pequeños, semi desnudos y sonrientes, jugando entre tierra mojada. Sintió sus mejillas mojadas y miró a Martha, la mujer que siempre estuvo para ellos, Martha le miró y sonrió, ella también lloraba.

—¡Emilio! ¡ayúdame!– gritó Joaquín, Emilio se incorporó y miró a Renato encima de Joaquín, tomándole los brazos mientras Joaquín pataleaba bajo él. Emilio soltó una risa e imitó la acción anterior de los dos chicos, se quitó los zapatos y salió corriendo hacia ellos, tomó a Renato por los hombros y le empujó hacia un lado, Renato le tomó una de las piernas y la jaló hacia él provocando que Emilio también cayera al suelo de sentón, Joaquín soltó otra carcajada burlándose de él y Emilio le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, Joaquín amagó levantarse cuando vio el rostro de Emilio pero el rizado ya le había atrapado una pierna y volvió a caer —¡déjame!–

—Nunca– espetó Emilio, arrastrando a Joaquín hasta que quedó a su lado, entonces Emilio atrapó uno de sus brazos, entrelazó sus manos y le jaló hacia él, quedando sentados de frente con las piernas de lados contrarios. Emilio negó con la cabeza y tomó la otra mano de Joaquín —nunca te voy a dejar–

Renato se levantó y corrió hacia su madre y Martha, que veían todo mientras reían y hablaban de aquellos momentos cuando los niños eran niños y nada malo había pasado.

—Mejor, entonces– susurró Joaquín, acercándose al rostro de Emilio para rozar la nariz con la suya, formando un beso de esquimal. Se separó de él y admiró su rostro, miró los rizos del chico empapados, algunos pegados en su frente y otros colgando a los lados, pesados y escurriendo. Emilio le sonrió y a Joaquín se le antojó como la sonrisa más hermosa de todas las sonrisas que haya visto jamás. Miró sus ojos y le amó, le amó una y otra vez, le amaba y amaba como le miraba porque miraba lo que realmente era y quiso pensar que Emilio le amaba igual.

—Te amo– le murmuró Emilio, como leyéndole la mente, Joaquín sonrió.

—Yo también te amo– contestó, acercando su rostro mientras entrecerraba los ojos para unir sus labios.

—¡No quiero, Renato!– Joaquín volteó a ver qué pasaba, Renato estaba tratando de hacer que su madre también saliera a mojarse, le jalaba de un brazo y Elizabeth le regañaba diciéndole que se iba a enfermar si se mojaba, Joaquín soltó una carcajada y Emilio disfrutó el sonido de la risa de Joaquín como si de un canto divino se tratara.

—¡Déjala, Nato! ¡vas a hacer que se enoje y no nos va a preparar sándwiches de queso!– gritó Joaquín, riendo.

—¿Sándwiches de queso?– preguntó Emilio, Joaquín le miró y asintió.

—Nos los preparaba cuando éramos niños y llovía así y salíamos a jugar bajo la lluvia– le explicó, Emilio frunció el ceño en confusión.

—Entonces, ¿la lluvia no siempre te dio miedo?– preguntó, genuinamente confundido, Joaquín simplemente negó con la cabeza —y ¿qué cambió ahora?– preguntó de nuevo, Joaquín sonrió.

—No sé– contestó encogiendo los hombros —pero me gusta estar aquí contigo– dijo acercándose de nuevo al rostro de Emilio.

Emilio sonrió y subió una de sus manos mojadas a la mejilla húmeda de Joaquín, rozando la yema de sus dedos con la piel fría del chico, Joaquín cerró los ojos al contacto y sus labios se unieron, Emilio primero dejó dos besos en su labio inferior antes de tomar su boca por completo, Joaquín entreabrió sus labios y Emilio deslizó su lengua entre ellos, intensificando el beso, con ella un poco de agua de lluvia se coló hacia sus bocas, Joaquín subió su mano que Emilio había dejado libre a la nuca del chico y tomó entre sus dedos los rizos empapados, al mismo tiempo que le acercaba más a él. Otro estruendo sonó y a su al rededor durante dos breves segundos todo se iluminó gracias al rayo. Ni Joaquín ni Emilio le tomaron importancia al trueno.

Escucharon un grito de Renato y se separaron lentamente, y unieron sus frentes aún con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrieron al mismo tiempo, sin separarse, miraron que la luz había regresado a la casa.

—¿Quieres entrar?– preguntó Emilio en voz baja, tratando de evitar que la burbuja en la que estaban encerrados se rompiera, Joaquín emitió un ruido de afirmación y le besó la comisura de los labios.

—También quiero otra cosa– susurró Joaquín con la boca unida a la piel del rostro de Emilio.

—¿Qué?– preguntó el rizado, acariciando la mejilla de Joaquín.

—Me quiero ir contigo– susurró, provocando que Emilio sonriera, tomara sus mejillas con las dos manos y volviera a tomar su boca entre sus labios, sacándole una risa.

—Te amo demasiado– le murmuró el rizado entre besos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -3 capítulos!
> 
> me pueden seguir en tw @danniburgh


	23. Decir adiós muchas veces es volver a empezar

La alarma sonó e invadió sus oídos, hizo un sonido molesto con la garganta y sin abrir los ojos estiró la mano hasta la mesa de noche y apretó el botón de inicio de su teléfono para apagarla.

Se volteó en el acolchado y dejó su mano caer, haciéndola chocar con un bulto a su lado, abrió un ojo adormilado y vio el rostro dormido de Joaquín a su lado, sus parpados estaban cerrados, sus pestañas estaban extendidas sobre su piel, sus labios entreabiertos dejando salir pequeñas corrientes de aire, su pecho se movía con su respiración. Emilio se permitió admirar su revuelto cabello ondulado y las pecas casi invisibles que invadían su rostro, una playera de él envolvía su delgado cuerpo y a Emilio no le pudo parecer más hermoso, era como tener un pedazo del mismo cielo a su lado. Se acercó a el y lo tomó por la cintura para pegarlo a su pecho, entre el sueño Joaquín le abrazó también y enterró la cara en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, soltando un caliente suspiro adormilado que chocó contra la piel bronceada de Emilio, no se quería levantar de la cama.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo respirando el aroma del cabello de Joaquín y los volvió a abrir de golpe, enarcando sus cejas, cuando sintió un par de besos en la piel del cuello.

—¿Qué haces?– preguntó en un susurro, moviendo su cabeza para darle mas espacio a Joaquín de atacar su cuello.

—Te beso– murmuró Joaquín con los labios pegados a su piel, Emilio dejó salir una sonrisa de sus labios —¿te molesta?– preguntó sin dejar de presionar su boca contra la piel del cuello de Emilio, ya sensible.

—No– susurró el rizado, cerrando los ojos al sentir los labios de Joaquín en la piel de la unión de su mandíbula con su oído, soltó un suspiro pesado y apretó el abrazo en el que envolvía a Joaquín, pegando más sus cuerpos, en ese momento sentía que todo lo demás le estorbaba, la sensación de sentir los suaves labios del chico en su piel le hacía querer deshacerse de todo a su al rededor para solo sentirle a él.

Pero Joaquín dejó de besarle, se separó de su cuello y le miró.

—Está sonando tu alarma– dijo, formando un puchero con su labio inferior, Emilio arrugó la nariz en disgusto y se estiró hacia atrás para tomar el teléfono de la mesa de noche y ver la hora. Eran las siete con diez, su vuelo a Phoenix salía a las doce del mediodía y tenía que llegar al aeropuerto temprano. Apagó la alarma y volteó hacia Joaquín.

—Tenemos que levantarnos– le dijo, Joaquín hizo más grande su puchero y se aventó encima de él para abrazarle.

—No quiero que te vayas– se quejó apretándole entre sus brazos, Emilio le envolvió por la cintura, siendo muy consciente del peso de la mitad del cuerpo de Joaquín sobre el suyo y le besó en la mejilla, Joaquín le miró, aún haciendo el gesto con los labios —te voy a extrañar mucho– dijo.

—Yo tampoco quiero irme, chiquito– contestó Emilio, separando una mano de su cintura para subirla a su mejilla y quedarse ahí acariciando la suave piel de su rostro con los dedos —no quiero separarme de ti– le dijo, Joaquín se recostó sobre su pecho, mirándole.

—¿Me vas a extrañar?– preguntó con voz divertida y profunda, Emilio sonrió mirándole.

—Obvio, amor– contestó girando los ojos —sería un estúpido si no te extrañara– le dijo moviendo su mano de su mejilla a los ya revueltos rizos del cabello corto de Joaquín.

—¿Me vas a llamar todos los días?– preguntó en el mismo tono, Emilio abrió su sonrisa y asintió varias veces —pero dímelo, di que me vas a llamar– insistió Joaquín sonriendo.

—Te voy a llamar todos los días, bebé– murmuró Emilio complaciéndole, Joaquín sonrió satisfecho y cerró los ojos aún en su pecho, inhalando el aroma de la ropa de Emilio y de la sábana que les envolvía, los restos del aroma de su colonia y su desodorante y su esencia misma, se encargó de inhalarlos lo más que pudo, se encargó de hacer que penetraran en su mente y se quedaran en su memoria. Sabía que podía ser tonto lo que hacía, porque se verían dentro de tres meses y medio, justo como habían acordado, pero sabía que después de tenerlo tres meses en su casa y verle todos los días, se había acostumbrado a él, y que le extrañaría como un loco, extrañaría ver sus rizos alborotados en la mañana, ver su espalda cuando se estiraba antes de dormir, extrañaría la forma en la que le miraba, su voz cuando le susurraba cosas sin sentido al oído, extrañaría cada detalle de su rostro, el tono de su voz, su risa, su aliento, sus manos, sus besos, extrañaría todo como si extrañara el aire que le funcionaba para no morir.

Esa noche durmieron en la habitación de Emilio, Joaquín le ayudó a empacar sus cosas, le ayudó a organizar su bolsa de viaje y se acostaron al lado del otro para planear el futuro, habían decidido que en las vacaciones de diciembre Joaquín viajaría a Arizona junto a Renato, pues Emilio se graduaba y además el rizado deseaba que Joaquín conociera a su familia y que estuviera junto a él en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. También decidieron que en las vacaciones de primavera viajarían los dos solos por carretera a alguna de las costas de Estados Unidos y se la pasarían en la playa bebiendo cocos y jugando en la arena.

Los planes hechos en el aire funcionaban usualmente como nubes de vapor, se deshacían, pero para ellos funcionaban como construcciones que flotaban y se fortificaban, les hacían ilusionarse y querer esperar con más ganas.

Antes de dormir decidieron dónde querían vivir, también decidieron cómo y qué harían cuando vivieran juntos y en ningún momento las sonrisas dejaron sus rostros, pues estaban completamente seguros que querían compartir el resto de sus vidas con el otro, habían tardado mucho en encontrarse el uno al otro, Joaquín estaba seguro que alguna deidad desconocida había enviado a Emilio directamente hasta su casa para ayudarle a ser él, para devolverle lo que se le perdió, lo que pensó que no iba a regresar; las ganas de vivir. Emilio estaba seguro de que el destino le había puesto a Joaquín en su camino para darse cuenta de que el verdadero amor existe y de que él era capaz de amar y ser amado, de cuidar y ser cuidado, de tener a alguien importante en su vida y de importar en la vida de alguien más.

Se amaban. De eso no quedaba duda, y unos cuantos meses separados no les iba a dañar.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación dos veces, Joaquín volteó a la puerta y Emilio estiró la cabeza y exclamó 

—Pase– la puerta se abrió y Elizabeth asomó la cabeza por la abertura de la misma, sonrió extrañada al verles abrazados y por un momento su mirada recorrió la habitación y los rostros de los chicos, buscando la señal de _otra cosa_, pero se relajó cuando vio todo ordenado, relajado y en su lugar.

—Chicos, Martha ya tiene el desayuno, ándenle que si no vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto– dijo, sin esperar respuesta se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

—No quiero– se quejó Joaquín dejando caer la cara en el pecho de Emilio de nuevo, Emilio sintió cosquillas por el roce de la punta de la nariz del chico cerca de su pectoral y se rió, palmeó la espalda de Joaquín dos veces.

—Anda, que luego nos regaña tu madre– dijo, Joaquín se rió, pensando que sonaba a algo que su madre haría y se incorporó en la cama, dejando que Emilio se levantara, Joaquín se sentó, desperezándose y miró a Emilio quitarse la playera de su pijama para ponerse otra que Joaquín le había escogido la noche anterior, miró los músculos de su abdomen, marcados y bronceados, miró la soltura con la que sus gruesos brazos se movían, como se abrazaba la tela de la playera a los músculos de sus hombros y su espalda, y sin querer sonrió, Emilio se rió —deja de mirarme, me voy a gastar– le dijo, acomodando la prenda en su torso, Joaquín soltó una carcajada fuerte, recordando la primera vez que usaron esa frase —la foto duraría más, eh– terminó, Joaquín rió más fuerte, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos por unos cuantos segundos, Emilio se sentó junto a él en el acolchado —¿me das un beso?– preguntó, Joaquín bajó las manos y le miró, Emilio abrió su sonrisa al ver las mejillas sonrosadas del chico y esperó a que Joaquín cerrara la distancia que les separaba, le dio un suave beso con los labios humedecidos que le quitó el aliento, se separó casi de inmediato y se paró, Emilio hizo un puchero —ese no me gustó, dame otro– pidió con voz exigente y divertida, Joaquín se rió y caminó hacia el perchero de la habitación donde colgaba un pantalón de mezclilla negra, tomó la prenda y se la lanzó a Emilio.

—Vístete y te doy otro– le dijo, casi retándolo, Emilio sonrió y enarcó las cejas, se levantó de la cama y sin inmutarse se quitó el pantalón de la pijama, lo aventó con los pies por el suelo y mirando a Joaquín a los ojos se acomodó el bóxer de licra que llevaba puesto, poniéndose el pantalón sin problema, Joaquín sonreía con las mejillas coloradas, cuando Emilio subió el cierre de la prenda y abrochó el botón caminó hacia Joaquín, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le regaló un beso más profundo, Joaquín se sorprendió y por un segundo no movió sus labios hasta que Emilio pasó la punta de la lengua por su labio inferior y los entreabrió, se besaron con dicha, con vehemencia, con ganas de no dejar de hacerlo, Joaquín tomó a Emilio de la cintura y sin pensarlo introdujo una mano entre su playera, pasándola por la piel desnuda de su espalda baja. Emilio se separó para tomar aire y soltó un suspiro sin abrir los ojos, Joaquín sacó su mano de su ropa y gozó cuando vio al chico relamerse los labios.

—_Si quiero_– susurró con voz grave —pero si nos tardamos nos van a regañar– murmuró abriendo los ojos, miró a Joaquín pasarse un dedo por los labios y asentir mientras le miraba, Emilio tomó aire, negó con la cabeza y dejó caer sus hombros —me vuelves loco– le susurró, amagando acercarse a él de nuevo, siendo impedido por la mano de Joaquín extendida en su rostro, empujándole hacia atrás.

—Desayuno– dijo Joaquín simplemente, y Emilio asintió sonriendo.

—Desayuno–

-

—¿Cuál es tu sala de abordaje, Emilio?– pregunto Elizabeth quitándose los lentes de sol y guardándolos en su bolso, Emilio sacó el boleto de avión junto con su pasaporte de su mochila y se lo extendió a la mujer, ella lo miró, miró al rededor, asintió y caminó, haciendo que los tres chicos caminaran tras ella.

Renato jalaba tras él una de las valijas de Emilio mientras el rizado con una mano jalaba la otra valija y con la otra mano tomaba la mano de Joaquín.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la sección para documentar equipaje, Emilio llevó sus maletas e hizo el trámite mientras Joaquín, Renato y Elizabeth le esperaban.

Se acercaron los cuatro a una de las cafeterías del aeropuerto antes de que Emilio tuviera que abordar el avión y disfrutaron de un café mientras Joaquín y Emilio le explicaban a Elizabeth como funcionaría su relación por el próximo año y los planes que tenían, la mujer estaba muy sorprendida de que Joaquín estuviera tan emocionado y con tantos planes en mente, estaba muy feliz de que un chico como Emilio le inspirara y le motivara a ser, si no de nuevo, una versión muy cercana de aquél Joaquín de antes, feliz, alegre, extrovertido y ocurrente que siempre fue. La mujer amaba como los chistes del rizado hacían que Joaquín aventara su cabeza hacia atrás y soltara risotadas que inundaban el lugar, y amaba como el chico miraba a su hijo. Entonces en el momento en el que Emilio acercó su mano a la cara de Joaquín sin que su hijo se inmutara y limpió una mancha de crema batida de la comisura del labio de Joaquín con uno de sus dedos y luego se lo llevara a la boca como si fuese el gesto más ordinario del mundo, supo que esos dos estaban destinados a ser juntos, y que su hijo, al lado de Emilio, estaría más que bien.

La hora de abordar el avión llegó, se acercaron a la puerta de abordaje y Emilio comenzó a sonreír nervioso, Renato fue el primero en acercarse y se abrazaron por unos cuantos minutos, todo el tiempo murmurándose cosas que ni Joaquín ni Elizabeth entendían pero riendo juntos, se dieron unos golpes en la espalda, Emilio revolvió el cabello de Renato y entonces se separaron.

Emilio se acercó a Elizabeth y la mujer extendió sus brazos para recibirlo entre ellos, Emilio tuvo que encogerse un poco para devolverle el gesto, Joaquín sonrió cuando vio la mano de su madre darle unos golpecitos cariñosos a Emilio en la espalda.

—Gracias por devolverme a mi niño– le susurró la mujer en el oído, sacándole una sonrisa, se separaron un poco y Elizabeth le acarició la mejilla —pero en cuánto te lo lleves ni creas que me lo vas a poder devolver, eh– le reprochó con una sonrisa en la cara, haciendo que Emilio abriera su sonrisa y entrecerrara los ojos, el rizado volteó a ver a Joaquín y le vio fruncir el ceño.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Eli– le dijo Emilio, la mujer asintió y le dio un suave empujón para que se acercara a Joaquín.

Joaquín abrió los brazos y Emilio sonrió, le abrazó con fuerza y levantó el cuerpo del chico del suelo por unos segundos, provocando que Joaquín riera.

—Te voy a extrañar muchísimo– le dijo Emilio enterrando su cara en el cuello de Joaquín, el chico había enredado sus brazos en su cuello —en serio, te prometo que te llamaré diario–

—Lo sé, Emi, yo también te llamaré– le contestó Joaquín —te amo, mucho– le dijo, Emilio levantó su rostro y colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Joaquín, provocando que el chico sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—Yo te amo mucho más, lo sabes, ¿verdad?– preguntó, Joaquín asintió sonriendo.

—Ay ya, no sean payasos se van a ver en diciembre– les dijo Renato con tono cansado y una sonrisa en la boca, ganándose un golpe en el hombro de su madre, Joaquín volteó a verlo y le sacó la lengua, Emilio rió y Joaquín volvió a mirarle.

—Por favor llámame en cuanto aterrices, ¿si?– pidió Joaquín, Emilio asintió y cerró la distancia entre ellos, besándolo suavemente, se separó después de dos segundos con una sonrisa.

—Te amo como nunca amé nada en toda mi vida– le susurró, Joaquín sonrió y levantó la barbilla.

—Gracias, me lo imaginaba– afirmó con falsa altanería, Emilio rió y le besó de nuevo, Joaquín enredó sus manos en los rizos de Emilio y se permitió disfrutar por completo del último beso que le daría en mucho tiempo, saborearon sus labios, saborearon sus esencias, inhalaron sus olores y disfrutaron de sus tactos, Emilio se separó.

—Ya me voy– dijo, Joaquín asintió, Emilio acarició las mejillas del chico y rompió el contacto. Tomó aire y volteó hacia la familia de Joaquín, que esperaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se despidió con la mano, recibiendo el mismo gesto del chico y la mujer, volteó a ver a Joaquín y le regaló otra sonrisa.

Caminó hacia la fila de personas que abordarían el avión con él, al llegar su turno le dio su boleto y su pasaporte a la asistente de vuelo y ella le permitió pasar, giró en sí mismo para mirar hacia atrás, Joaquín le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, le miró levantar el brazo para despedirlo y él le sonrió, entonces levantó su mano, besó la palma y la apuntó hacia él, provocando que el chico soltara una carcajada y fingiera atrapar el beso en el aire y guardarlo en su bolsillo del pantalón.

No paró de sonreír en todo el vuelo.

Joaquín llegó a su casa y se encerró en la habitación que Emilio había usado, se recostó en la cama tendida y puso su rostro en la almohada, sonrió cuando inhalo el olor que las noches de Emilio durmiendo sobre ella le habían dejado impregnado, entonces abrazó la almohada y se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios, sonriendo por que amaba, le amaban y se sentía casi completo, sonriendo por haber conocido a alguien que había cambiado su vida para siempre.

No podía esperar a que fuera diciembre.

No podía esperar a que empezara el resto de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wey estoy muy soft con este cap
> 
> -2 capítulos!!!!
> 
> me pueden seguir en tw danniburgh para que sepan cuando publico la siguiente fanfic!!!


	24. Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama

_meses después_

—Joaquín, por favor súbete al coche, ya deja ese teléfono– habló su madre con voz cansada desde el asiento del conductor, llevaban quince minutos esperando al chico, Joaquín se quitó el birrete y lo aventó dentro del coche abierto mientras volvía a marcar el número de Emilio, con la otra mano se alborotaba el cabello y caminaba ansioso de un extremo a otro del pedazo de estacionamiento que ocupaban, mientras veía a sus compañeros de generación pasar y despedirse de él con la mano. 

—Dos segundos, ma, Emilio dijo que iba a venir a verme recibir el diploma y no vino– se quejó acercando el aparato a su oído.

—Joaco, a lo mejor se atrasó su vuelo y no ha llegado a la ciudad– dijo Renato, acercándose a el y ayudándole a quitarse la toga mientras el chico llamaba.

—Me manda a buzón– dijo Joaquín, con cierta ansiedad en la voz —¿y si le pasó algo?– preguntó mirando a su hermano, Renato negó con la cabeza.

—No le pasó nada, Joaco, ya sabes como son los aeropuertos, vas a ver que llega a la fiesta– le animó, envolviendo la toga negra en sus brazos, convirtiéndola en una bola de tela sin forma —ya súbete al coche, Martha nos debe estar esperando– dijo Renato, subiendo a la parte trasera del auto mientras Joaquín guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir y se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto, al lado de su madre, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria —relájate, hermanito, hoy es tu día– le dijo Renato, Joaquín bufó.

—De que sirve que sea mi día si mi novio no vino a verme graduarme– dijo, abrochando su cinturón de seguridad mientras su madre salía del cajón del estacionamiento.

—Amor, no seas dramático– interrumpió su madre, mirando los espejos para avanzar —va a llegar a la casa, vas a ver– dijo

—Más le vale– replicó Joaquín, sacando de nuevo su teléfono del bolsillo y marcando el numero por decimosexta vez —porque si no llega que ni crea que me voy a Boston con él– se quejó de nuevo, poniendo su teléfono en su oreja mientras Renato soltaba una carcajada

—Llevas meses amenazándolo con eso Joaquín– dijo el chico mirando hacia la calle por la ventana —pero bien que tienes tus maletas listas desde hace dos semanas– rió, su madre rió con él y Joaquín los miró mal mientras colgaba de nuevo el teléfono y lo dejaba en su regazo. 

—Ya, Joaco, relájate, si va a llegar– dijo su madre, separando una mano del volante para ponerla en su rodilla y palmear de forma reconfortante.

-

Joaquín estaba sentado con la cara recargada en una mano que había apoyado en una de las mesas que su madre había instalado en el jardín, mirando como la mujer se encargaba junto con Martha de organizar todo lo que iba llegando para la fiesta, aburrido pues su madre no le había permitido ayudar en absolutamente nada alegando que la fiesta era para él.

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó y se levantó de inmediato, corrió hacia adentro sin permitir que Martha se moviera para abrir

—¡Yo voy!– gritó, corrió a través de la sala y se detuvo en la puerta, tomó aire y la abrió. 

—¿Aquí vive un graduado?– Joaquín abrió su sonrisa y se lanzó hacia los brazos de Emilio sacándole una risotada, Emilio envolvió su cuerpo con las manos y lo levantó del suelo, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Joaquín y aspirando su aroma —felicidades, mi amor– murmuró, amortiguando su voz en la piel del cuello de Joaquín, sin separarse de él.

—Estoy enojado contigo– murmuró también Joaquín, Emilio le bajó al suelo, Joaquín se incorporó y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados —no llegaste a la ceremonia– le reclamó. Emilio arrugó la nariz y asintió, haciendo una mueca con la boca.

—Ya sé, perdón me atore en el aeropuerto– explicó, deshizo el agarre en el cuerpo de Joaquín —y como definitivamente ya no iba a llegar, fui a comprarte un regalo– dijo, alzando las cejas y sonriéndole, Joaquín deshizo su gesto y sonrió, Emilio sabía que ese chico no podía enojarse mucho tiempo, metió la mano a su bolsillo y de él sacó una caja de cartón un poco más pequeña que la palma de su mano, se lo extendió a Joaquín —ábrelo– Joaquín tomó el pequeño paquete y lo tomó entre sus manos, se acercó a Emilio y levantó el rostro para darle un beso en los labios.

—Gracias– le susurró, Emilio sonrió, Joaquín guardó la caja en el bolsillo de su pantalón de tela roja y extendió la mano hacia Emilio —lo abro al rato, ¿va?– le dijo, Emilio asintió y tomó la mano de Joaquín, los dos entraron a la casa y Martha se acercó para saludar al rizado y tomar la pequeña maleta que traía consigo.

—Joaquín– llamó Martha, el chico la miró —¿la dejo en tu cuarto?– preguntó, refiriéndose al equipaje de Emilio, Joaquín sonrió y asintió.

—Por favor, nanita– contestó, miró a Emilio y le guiñó el ojo, Emilio sonrió y negó con la cabeza —¿sólo trajiste esa maleta?– preguntó, apuntando hacia Martha, que levantó la valija sin esfuerzo, Emilio asintió.

—Sólo son cosas para una semana, vengo por ti, no de visita– dijo Emilio, Joaquín se rió y recordó que después de eso, los dos viajarían juntos a Boston, su nuevo hogar y con las manos entrelazadas salieron al jardín —mami– llamó Joaquín, la aludida volteó y vio a Emilio al lado de su hijo, dejó los platos que estaba acomodando en una de las largas mesas del jardín y se acercó al chico con las manos extendidas.

—Emilio, mi yerno favorito– dijo besando la mejilla del rizado, haciéndole sonreír, Joaquín soltó una carcajada

—Es el único que tienes, ma– le dijo, Emilio sonrió hacia Joaquín y la mujer le dio un abrazo, Emilio soltó la mano de Joaquín para corresponder el abrazo de Elizabeth.

—¿Cómo estás, corazón?– le preguntó, separándose de él.

—Muy bien, Eli, gracias– contestó, Joaquín vio como su madre comenzaba a entablar una plática con Emilio preguntando sobre su nuevo trabajo en Boston, sobre su familia, contándole cómo se hablaba casi diario con su madre y lo guapo que Joaquín se veía en la ceremonia de graduación, Emilio miró a Joaquín por encima de la cabeza de su madre mientras la mujer buscaba las fotos que Renato le había tomado esa mañana a Joaquín al recibir su diploma y le sonrió, Joaquín negó con la cabeza y le apuntó hacia una mesa, Emilio asintió y se quedó de pie junto a Elizabeth.

Joaquín regresó a sentarse en donde anteriormente lo había hecho y se dedico a ver a Emilio mientras él platicaba con su madre, miró sus rizos desde lejos, un poco más cortos, miró la forma en la que miraba a su madre y le prestaba atención y miraba lo que ella le mostraba en el teléfono y se reían juntos, sintió que en ese momento no podría estar más embelesado, más enamorado, mas impresionado de Emilio, pensó en lo diferente que eran las cosas un año después de conocerle: eran novios, estaban por cumplir su primer aniversario, Emilio se había graduado a finales del año anterior y se mudó a Boston para conseguir un empleo en una pequeña productora musical, comenzó a acomodar el apartamento donde vivirían juntos al graduarse Joaquín y habían conocido ya a sus extensas familias, habían pasado juntos sus cumpleaños, navidad, vacaciones, viajes y momentos que a Joaquín jamás se le iban a olvidar. Pensó en lo diferente que sería su vida si no hubiese conocido a Emilio, en lo mal que la pasó y que sólo fungió para hacerle más fuerte. Agradeció haber encontrado a alguien como él, que le entendía, le amaba y que en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, no dejó de mirarlo como a él le gustaba que le vieran.

Emilio era todo lo que nunca pensó desear, y que nunca imaginó tener. Le era paciente, le era gracioso, le hacía feliz, le hacía sentirse más pleno de lo que jamás se sintió y le hacía amarle a pesar de que Joaquín a veces no se amaba ni a sí mismo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo pero también era como si los meses no hubieran pasado, muchas veces en las ocasiones en las que visitaba a Emilio en Estados Unidos o en las que Emilio le visitaba a él en la Ciudad de México los dos se ponían a hablar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, y concordaban en que en realidad se sentía como si todo estuviese detenido, no sentían el paso del tiempo, estando juntos era como ver el mundo continuar pero al mismo tiempo como si no se moviera.

Era una sensación que le generaba incertidumbre pero que, pensándose junto a Emilio, se le olvidaba.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando Emilio se sentó frente a él en la mesa.

—Hola, tú– le dijo, Joaquín se incorporó para verle.

—Hola, tú– contestó, Emilio sonrió y miró al rededor.

—¿Vendrá mucha gente?– habló, Joaquín encogió los hombros, soltando una risa.

—No sé, mamá organizó todo, yo sólo invite a dos amigos– dijo Joaquín, Emilio extendió su mano sobre la mesa y Joaquín la tomó, Emilio soltó un largo suspiro y Joaquín le miró, frunciendo el ceño —¿qué pasa, Emi?– preguntó, el aludido le miró y negó con la cabeza, diciéndole con el rostro que no tenía importancia —dime, amor– susurró Joaquín, recargándose en la mesa para acercarse a él. 

—Es que olvidé lo de la fiesta, y había preparado una cena para ti– le murmuró, sonriendo —entonces tuve que cancelar todo– dijo, Joaquín entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Planeaste una cena desde Boston?– preguntó, Emilio sonrió y asintió, Joaquín subió su mano libre a su boca para disimular la sorpresa —¿a dónde me ibas a llevar?– le preguntó, bajando la mano de su boca para ponerla sobre el agarre de sus manos.

—Al restaurante japonés que me dijiste que abrieron recién– le contestó, Joaquín bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en la mesa, sonriendo.

—¡Ay, Emilio!– se quejó, levantó la cabeza y al mismo tiempo se levantó de su asiento, sin soltar el agarre de sus manos caminó hacia su novio y se sentó en su regazo —la verdad es que prefiero la cena japonesa que esta cosa que organizó mi mamá– susurró, muy cerca del rostro de Emilio, que le sonrió y con su mano libre acarició su cintura —y de hecho yo también preparé algo, pero para más tarde– Emilio alzó las cejas en sorpresa.

—¿Qué preparaste?– le preguntó, Joaquín le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Es sorpresa– dijo, riéndose de la expresión de Emilio. 

—Amor pero se supone que yo te tengo que dar algo a ti, tú eres el que se graduó– le reprochó, Joaquín negó con la cabeza y envolvió su brazo libre en su cuello.

—Con que hayas venido es suficiente– le dijo, Emilio afirmó el agarre de la cintura de Joaquín y se acercó a su boca, la tomó con cautela, como siempre y se besaron por lo que parecieron horas.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Emilio se está comiendo a mi hermano!– Joaquín separó los labios de los de Emilio para mirar a Renato, que estaba junto a ellos, le regaló una mirada disgustada mientras sonreía y se levantó del regazo de Emilio para que el rizado pudiera saludar a su hermano, los chicos se abrazaron con fuerza y se golpearon varias veces en la espalda —¿cómo estás, cuñado?– preguntó Renato.

—Muy bien, Nato, ¿y tú? ¿cómo va la carrera?– le preguntó, Renato le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Excelente, y estoy bien, emocionado porque al fin te vas a llevar a Joaquín de aquí, ya no lo aguanto– dijo, Joaquín le sacó la lengua y los tres rieron juntos.

—No eres el único emocionado, bro, ya no soportaba estar lejos de él– le contestó Emilio, estirando un brazo para tomar a Joaquín por la cintura.

—¿Ya se van a poner de melosos?– preguntó Renato, mirando como Joaquín le daba un beso en la mejilla a Emilio —no mamen, se vieron en mayo– reclamó. Emilio le dio un golpe en el hombro con su mano libre.

—Que pendejo, Nato– dijo Joaquín, riendo —ya casi es agosto, wey– aclaró, Emilio rió con él y Renato hizo cara de disgusto.

—Envidioso– murmuró Emilio, besando a Joaquín en los labios. 

—¡Niños!– habló Martha desde la entrada del jardín, los tres chicos voltearon a ver a la nana —ya están llegando los invitados, ¡vengan!– Emilio volteó a ver a Joaquín, el chico soltó el aire de sus pulmones y asintió.

—Pues vamos– dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada.

-

Emilio y Renato estaban sentados en silencio, cerca de la mesa de postres, alejados de la zona donde los demás invitados estaban, mirando como muchos abrazaban a Joaquín y lo felicitaban por su logro, Emilio miraba a Joaquín desenvolverse y destacar entre la gente, generando un brillo casi sobrenatural sobre su piel pálida que hacía que todos dirigieran sus ojos hacia él. Recordó su rostro la primera vez que le vio, en las fotos de Renato, y la primera vez que lo hizo cuando llegaron a esa casa, recordó todo lo que sentía cuando el chico le miraba y todas las sensaciones cálidas que le hacía sentir cuando le hablaba. Amaba la voz de Joaquín, amaba su risa, amaba su piel, amaba su rostro y amaba todo de él. Sentía que nunca podría amar nada más en el mundo como le amaba a él.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando Joaquín se acercó a ellos y le quitó el plato que sostenía en una mano para comer las dos galletas que quedaban en el mismo, Joaquín estiró su mano libre hacia Emilio e hizo que se levantara.

—Ya nos vamos– le dijo a Renato, Emilio le miró confundido, el menor asintió.

—Yo le digo a mamá– contestó, acomodándose en su silla y comiendo otra galleta de su plato.

—¿A dónde vamos?– preguntó Emilio, caminando detrás de Joaquín, que había dejado el plato en la mesa de postres y jalaba su mano para que le siguiera.

—A la sorpresa que te dije que preparé– dijo Joaquín, los dos entraron a la casa y Joaquín, sin soltar a Emilio tomó una mochila que descansaba de uno de los sofás, se acercaron a la puerta y del llavero al lado de ésta tomó las llaves de un coche. Emilio sólo le seguía, completamente confundido pero disfrutando que Joaquín hubiera tomado el control de la situación. Llegaron al coche de Renato y Joaquín desactivó el seguro —sube, amor– le dijo, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que Emilio subiera, el chico se detuvo.

—Espera, ¿Joaco?– habló, Joaquín volteó a mirarlo y se acercó a él —no has abierto mi regalo– le dijo, Joaquín sonrió y le pasó la mochila que cargaba en su mano, Emilio la tomó y Joaquín sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña caja que Emilio le había dado más temprano, la abrió y sintió una corriente cálida en el pecho, sonrió y sacó el accesorio de la cara —¿te gusta?– le preguntó Emilio, él asintió.

—Me encanta– susurró —¿me la pones?– pidió, Emilio dejó la mochila en el suelo y se acercó a Joaquín para tomar de sus manos una esclava de oro blanco con un dije pequeño del mismo material en forma de la letra _E_, se la colocó y antes de separarse de él subió la manga de su chaqueta para enseñarle a Joaquín que el tenía una igual, con el dije formando la letra _J_, Joaquín sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos —que cursis somos, te amo– le murmuró.

—Yo más– le contestó Emilio, se separaron y Joaquín apuntó con la mano la puerta del coche abierta. 

—Entre, caballero– le dijo, el rizado sonrió, se acercó para darle otro beso y le obedeció, Joaquín tomó la mochila que llevaban y cerró la puerta y abrió la puerta de la parte trasera para dejar ahí la mochila, Emilio se sentía extrañado pues raras veces Joaquín era así de críptico y misterioso pero se dejó disfrutar de la situación. Joaquín rodeó el coche y subió al asiento del conductor —¿listo?– le preguntó, activando la ignición, Emilio encogió los hombros y le miró.

—No sé a dónde vamos pero contigo estoy listo siempre– le dijo, Joaquín sonrió y dirigió el coche a la salida de la casa.

—Perfecto– 

-

Joaquín estacionó el coche y apagó el motor, miró a Emilio, que sonreía mostrando los dientes mientras le miraba.

—¿Qué opinas?– le preguntó Joaquín, apoyando un brazo en el volante, Emilio soltó una risa.

—¿En serio?– contestó, Joaquín alzó las cejas —¿me trajiste a un hotel?– le preguntó, riendo de nuevo, Joaquín se soltó a reír junto a él.

—Bueno, ¿que querías? ¿que lo hiciéramos en la casa? ¿con mi mamá en frente y Renato a un lado?– preguntó, Emilio soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres todo un caso, Joaquín– le dijo, Joaquín movió los hombros y alzó la barbilla recibiendo la frase como cumplido —¿estás seguro?– le preguntó, Joaquín bajó los hombros y le regaló una sonrisa cálida.

—Muy– le contestó, Emilio le tomó la mano y la apretó —tenemos juntos casi un año, y has sido de lo más paciente conmigo– le dijo, acariciando el agarre de sus manos con la mano libre —lo cual agradezco como no tienes una idea, amor– le dijo, Emilio le sonrió —pero por meses he pensado seriamente en esto y ya estoy seguro de que si es lo que quiero– culminó, Emilio le miró, el Joaquín que tenía en frente era completamente distinto al Joaquín que conoció un año atrás, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Okey– dijo Emilio, subiendo las manos de Joaquín para darle un beso en el dorso a cada una —si es lo que tu quieres, es lo que yo quiero– afirmó, Joaquín sonrió y se acercó para besarle, se besaron de forma lenta, saboreando sus labios, mordiendo suavemente las porciones de piel que se prestaban, respirando el aire del otro, Joaquín se separó un poco de Emilio sin abrir los ojos.

—Que bueno que dijiste que si porque ya tenía rentada la habitación y qué oso llamar para cancelar– murmuró, sacándole una carcajada a Emilio.

-

—Es para el otro lado, amor– dijo Emilio, sosteniendo con dos manos las valijas de Joaquín mientras el chico intentaba abrir la puerta, Joaquín bufó y sacó la llave para volverla a introducir en la chapa.

—Tengo las manos entumecidas, ¿porqué no me dijiste que hacía frío?– preguntó, girando la llave.

—Sí te dije, pero decidiste ignorarme y sólo te pusiste una playera abajo– contestó Emilio, Joaquín logró quitar el candado y abrió la puerta, entró al apartamento adelante de Emilio y mientras el rizado dejaba el equipaje de los dos en la habitación, Joaquín admiraba los detalles del que sería su hogar de ahora en adelante, miraba el color de las paredes que Emilio había escogido, miraba los muebles que seleccionaron los dos en incontables video-llamadas donde terminaban discutiendo sobre la energía de la sala o la teoría del color, miró las fotos que le había enviado a Emilio para que decorara y que el rizado se había encargado de revelar, enmarcar y colgar en las paredes, fotos de ellos dos, fotos con sus familias, fotos de ellos solos, todas acomodadas para formar un gran mural iluminado por la gran ventana con balcón que daba contraria a la pared, Joaquín sintió unas manos en su cintura —¿te gusta?– preguntó Emilio, dándole un beso en la mejilla por detrás, Joaquín asintió.

—Se ve muchísimo mejor que en las fotos, amor– dijo Joaquín, dándose la vuelta para encararlo y darle un suave beso en los labios —gracias por acomodar todo, me encantó– le dijo, Emilio le sonrió, se quitaron las chaquetas, caminaron juntos hasta el sofá, que funcionaba como separación entre la pequeña sala de estar y la mesa del comedor y se dejaron caer en el acolchado.

Se quedaron sentados con las manos entrelazadas en silencio por minutos, disfrutando de la calefacción, la nueva energía que transmitía el lugar, la luz que entraba por la ventana, el ruido del motor del refrigerador en la cocina y el ruido de sus respiraciones en sintonía.

Joaquín miró a Emilio, que miraba al techo con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, estudió su rostro, desde los rizos desparramados en el respaldo del sofá, pasando por sus cejas delineadas sin esfuerzo, sus largas pestañas, la forma respingada de su nariz, la sombra extraña de su vello facial, la silueta de sus labios que le encantaba besar y que le besaran, y ahí, viéndole, comprendió que Emilio era el indicado, que era el amor de su vida, que sólo él fue quien era capaz de amarle con todo y su pasado, a pesar de los obstáculos de su propia mente, a pesar de la distancia, con todos sus demonios y sus defectos, sin intentar cambiarle ni cambiar por él, entendió que sólo Emilio podría brindarle total y completa felicidad, sonrió y se acercó a su rostro.

—Te amo– le susurró, Emilio le miró, girando su rostro sobre el respaldo, le sonrió.

—Yo también te amo– contestó, Joaquín acercó su cuerpo hacia el y se apoyó en el respaldo para sentarse a horcajadas sobre Emilio, el rizado levantó la cara por la sorpresa y tomó a Joaquín por la cintura, sintiendo el peso del chico sobre sus piernas.

—Gracias– le dijo Joaquín, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besando su frente, el puente su nariz, sus mejillas, sus parpados, la punta de su nariz y terminando por besar su labios, Emilio sentía cosquillas en los lugares de su rostro donde los labios de Joaquín se habían posado y sonrió entre el beso, Joaquín se separó y apretó su rostro —mucha gracias por hacerme feliz de nuevo– le susurró, Emilio abrió su sonrisa y subió las manos al rostro de Joaquín, acercándolo al suyo para besarle de nuevo, se besaron con necesidad, se besaron como nunca se habían besado, y eso despertó en Joaquín algo que por mucho tiempo creyó dormido y que sólo Emilio le había causado, despertó deseo, un deseo intensificado, pasó sus labios a la piel del cuello de Emilio y empezó a depositar besos húmedos en ella, alternándolos con suaves mordidas que hacían que Emilio soltara suspiros guturales —Emilio– le llamó, pasando las manos de su rostro a su nuca, acariciando su cabello, el rizado hizo un ruido de afirmación sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo los labios de Joaquín jugar con el lóbulo de su oído —amor– le llamó de nuevo, Emilio acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la playera de manga larga que le cubría.

—¿Qué, amor? ¿qué necesitas?– preguntó Emilio, soltando un suspiro después de que Joaquín mordiera la piel de la unión de su mandíbula, su cuello y su oído —dime que quieres que te haga– le preguntó, Joaquín suspiró en su cuello cuando sintió el tacto caliente de Emilio entrar por el borde de su pantalón.

—Hazme el amor, por favor– le contestó en un susurró, haciendo que Emilio perdiera el poco control que le quedaba, tomó sus piernas y se impulsó hacia arriba, Joaquín se enredó en la cintura de Emilio, aún saboreando la piel de su cuello y acariciando sus rizos mientras el rizado caminaba hacia la habitación que ahora sería suya, Emilio entró a la habitación sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta y se acercó a la cama para inclinarse sobre ella con Joaquín aún aferrado a su cuerpo, le haría el amor todos los días de su vida si se lo pidiera, y sería todo lo que le daría: amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la neta si me pone muy triste que ya casi se va a acabar la fic
> 
> -1 capítulo!!!
> 
> siganme en tw @danniburgh


	25. Despertar nunca había sido tan difícil

_quince años después_

—Hi, mister Bondoni, what can I getcha'? the usual?– el chico que atendía la registradora le miró, sonriente, Joaquín se acomodó el botón de su saco blanco después de sacar del bolsillo interior su billetera y asintió.

—Yeah, Joe, please, no mayo– contestó, el chico asintió sonriendo, le cobró y se alejó del mostrador para preparar su pedido, Joaquín relajó los hombros y se permitió respirar profundo, era la primera vez en meses que no enviaba a alguno de sus asistentes a comprar su comida, pero ese día en específico el ambiente en la oficina era horrendamente pesado, así que decidió dar por pausada la junta en la que había estado atrapado durante más de tres horas tratando de elegir junto con su equipo entre cinco distintas fotografías para la portada del siguiente mes de la revista de moda del que era editor para que todos fueran a comer y a desestrezarse y salió de la oficina sin premura para tomar aire fresco y comprar su almuerzo.

Mientras esperaba se sentó en una de las pequeñas mesas junto al mostrador y sintió su teléfono vibrar dentro de su pantalón, lo ignoró, porque podía hacerlo, y miró por una de las ventanas del local hacia la concurrida calle.

Boston podía ser una ciudad ruidosa si se lo proponía, soltó una sonrisa cuando recordó la fecha, faltaba una semana para que él y Emilio cumplieran quince años de vivir en esa ciudad.

Se dejó recordar todo lo que habían pasado en las calles de aquella ciudad que sin mucho pensarlo se había convertido en su hogar, habían luchado contra muchos prejuicios juntos, contra sus propios miedos, contra la gente que pudo no llegar a confiar en ellos, habían formado un hogar, habían extendido sus horizontes tomados de la mano, consiguieron trabajos horribles con mala paga para poder llegar a fin de mes y poder pagar las cuentas, habían perdido oportunidades y ganado algunas otras, habían crecido juntos, se amaron, se pelearon, se reconciliaron, se amaron otra vez, llegaron a caerse mal y a durar extensas horas sin hablarse, pero al final de los días siempre durmieron abrazados, recordando que nadie más les amaba de la forma en la que ellos lo hacían, recordando que nadie más les miraba como ellos se miraban, y a pesar de que pasaron quince años, esos ojos que le veían eran los mismos de siempre, nunca cambiaron, siempre le vieron igual.

Recordó lo que fueron, lo que eran y lo que querían ser, cumplieron muchos deseos juntos, Joaquín apoyó a Emilio la primera vez que se quedó desempleado, la primera vez que le ascendieron de puesto, cuando su padre murió, festejó junto a él todos sus triunfos y lloró con él todas sus pérdidas, Emilio le apoyo y estuvo para él, como siempre lo había estado, cuando quiso estudiar una maestría, cuando consiguió su trabajo soñado, cuando publicó su primer libro, cuando murió su nana, cuando su madre volvió a casarse, se convirtieron en el soporte del otro, en el escudo, en la fortaleza y en la debilidad.

Después de quince años Joaquín no pudo recordar un día en el que no amara a Emilio, en el que no viera su cabello rizado, ahora adornado con canas que lo hacían ver más sexy a sus ojos y no sintiera la necesidad de pasar sus dedos por los rizos para desenredarlos, en el que no viera sus ojos achocolatados y su cuerpo no temblara, en el que no besara sus labios y no le supieran al manjar más delicioso de la tierra, en el que sus manos no le tocaran y no sintiera su piel quemar, en el que su cuerpo no rozara contra el suyo y no sintiera el propio llenarse en deseo, en el que no sintiera nervios cada vez que llegaba a casa y Emilio estaba ahí para recibirle o viceversa. Joaquín se sentía tan afortunado por tener el privilegio de despertar todos los días y que el rostro de Emilio fuese lo primero que vieran sus ojos, y sus manos fuesen lo primero que sintiera su cuerpo, y sus besos fuesen lo primero que probaran sus labios.

A su mente vino el día en el que Emilio le despertó con besos en todo el cuerpo y con voz adormilada de pidió en un susurro que se casara con él, el día en el que los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y golpeaba sus rostros sin permiso, el día en el que su mente pensó que su corazón no podía sentir más felicidad.

Recordó las risas que soltaban cuando se cansaron de planear una boda enorme, tratando de acomodar su día a las agendas de todos dentro de su familia y mandaron todo a volar para casarse lo más pronto que pudieran, recordó como acudieron al _City Hall_ y emocionados pidieron una licencia de matrimonio y se casaron en cuanto la recibieron, recordó los gritos de su madre y de la madre de Emilio por teléfono, los gritos de sus amigos y los de Renato, todos enojados a más no poder, regañándoles porque se casaron sin su familia y sin sus seres queridos, los dos vestidos con pantalones de mezclilla, camisas cualquieras tomadas del armario con premura y muchísimo amor, se casaron entre risas, abrazos y lágrimas sin nadie frente a ellos más que la juez de la oficina de matrimonios, se casaron sin fiestas, se casaron sin fotografías a excepción de una _selfie_que subieron a sus perfiles a la salida del registro civil donde mostraban su acta de matrimonio y sus argollas, se casaron sin gente, sin avisar. Se casaron porque su amor les dijo que lo hicieran, porque les dio la gana, porque podían y nadie se los podía impedir.

Y así era su relación, hacían las cosas juntos, porque podían y porque querían, se permitían encerrarse los dos solos por días enteros, sin contestar llamadas, sin ver a nadie más, nunca se cansaban de convivir, nunca se cansaban de estar juntos, porque eran mejores amigos, los amores de sus vidas, eran esposos, eran familia. Eran todo lo que necesitaban para continuar, eran todo lo que deseaban ver al final de un día pesado de arduo trabajo, eran todo lo que querían, todo lo que tenían en esa ciudad que quince años atrás se les antojaba tan grande que podría comerlos vivos y que quince años después conocían como la palma de sus manos.

Podrían pasar días separados por viajes de negocios, podrían pasar días sin platicar por jornadas extensas y solo hablando por mensajes de texto pero siempre volvían al otro, porque Joaquín sentía y estaba seguro de que él y Emilio estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y que siempre se iban a encontrar, en más vidas o en más universos, siempre regresaban, volvían a ellos, como si el tiempo no hubiera avanzado.

Porque desde que se conocieron era como se sentían, como si al mismo tiempo que los años se acumulaban en sus cabelleras, las comisuras de sus bocas, sus cuerpos y sus mentes, todo se hubiese detenido, sus ojos se veían igual a la primera vez que se tocaron, se veían igual a la primera vez que se besaron, se veían igual a la primera vez que se vieron. Pasaban los años pero a la vez no pasaba el tiempo.

Joaquín fue sacado de su embelesamiento cuando el chico que le preparó su almuerzo lo llevó a la mesa donde estaba sentado, envuelto en una bolsa de papel mientras le sonreía.

—Here ya go, mister Bondoni– le dijo, caminando de nuevo hacia detrás del mostrador. Joaquín se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del local.

—Thank you so much, Joe– dijo antes de salir, recibiendo del chico una señal militar con dos dedos en la frente.

Joaquín salió a la acera, se detuvo y revisó el contenido de su paquete.

—¡Señor Bondoni!– escuchó, levantó la cara y miró hacia todos lados, buscando a la persona que le hablaba en español —¡Joaquín!– gritó la voz, entonces miró hacia enfrente y del otro lado de la calle, en la acera, estaba Emilio, parado con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, con la credencial del edificio donde se encontraba su productora musical aún colgando de la solapa de la chaqueta, Joaquín sonrió y miró a su marido, la chaqueta de cuero se ceñía a sus brazos musculosos, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unas botas de casquillo, miró su propia ropa riendo, llevaba un pantalón a cuadros gris y un saco de color blanco sobre una camisa de encaje negra, ni siquiera parecían pareja —¿por qué se salió de su oficina?– le gritó el hombre, Joaquín soltó una risotada y se acercó al borde de la acera, miró hacia el semáforo, aún estaba en verde —no cruces, voy yo– le gritó Emilio, como siempre adivinando su pensamiento, apuntando al lugar en el que se encontraba de pie, Joaquín asintió, agradeciendo salir de la oficina él mismo para comprar su comida, haciendo una nota mental para hacerlo más seguido y así poder compartir un poco de tiempo del día con su esposo.

—¡La junta estaba muy aburrida!– gritó Joaquín en respuesta a la pregunta. La gente que caminaba les miraba extraño por estar gritando de una acera a otra, Joe, dentro del local, se reía y comentaba con una chica nueva sobre los dos hombres, le contaba que eran esposos, que Joaquín trabajaba como editor de una revista en uno de los edificios al final de la calle y Emilio, el rizado, era productor musical en el edificio de enfrente, y que, a pesar de trabajar a una calle de distancia y estar casados, raramente comían juntos, pues eran personas muy ocupadas —¡saqué a todos y vine a comer!– le gritó, provocando que Emilio riera.

—¡Eso de ser jefe se te está subiendo a la cabeza!– le gritó Emilio, Joaquín se rió, el semáforo se colocó en rojo y Emilio cruzó sin fijarse, sin esperar a que los coches se detuvieran por completo.

—¡Emilio!– gritó Joaquín tirando la bolsa de su almuerzo al suelo.

Emilio volteó a un lado, frunció el ceño y sintió un impacto en su costado que le hizo cerrar los ojos, dejó de sentir los pies en el suelo y luego sintió un golpe duro en la cabeza y en la espalda. 

No podía abrir los ojos, sintió unas manos tocar su rostro y escuchaba gritos en idiomas diferentes, escuchaba voces y sonidos de autos pasando, cláxons sonando y su garganta sonar, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y le costaba pasar saliva, sentía un dolor punzante en las costillas y tenía el resto del cuerpo dormido.

—Emilio– le susurraban al oído, reconoció la voz de Joaquín e hizo todo su esfuerzo para abrir los ojos pero no podía —Emilio, por favor abre los ojos– le decía, Emilio quería obedecerle, quería verlo y tocar su cara y decirle que estaba bien porque no soportaba ver o escuchar que su chiquito estuviera llorando —despierta, mi amor, por favor, te amo– le quería decir que estaba bien, que el también le amaba, que solo sentía dolor en las costillas pero no podía abrir los ojos, la garganta no le respondía, sentía una desesperación terrible porque tampoco se podía mover. 

—Estoy bien, amor, sólo llévame al hospital– pensó, pero no pudo decirlo, ya no sentía las manos de Joaquín en su cuerpo, ya no escuchaba su voz, entonces empezó a desesperarse más, porque ya no escuchaba el ruido de la calle, tampoco los cláxons de los autos, ni las sirenas de las ambulancias.

Todo era silencio.

—¡Emilio!– sintió un golpe mullido en la cara.

Abrió los ojos.

—¡Despierta!– le gritaban, su mirada estaba nublada y se sentía mareado.

—¿Joaquín?– dijo, sintiendo la voz rasposa, escuchó una risa.

—Wey, ya sé que estás _amarradísimo_ de mi hermano y que me parezco a él, pero _chill out_ todavía ni lo conoces– dijo la voz, entonces se sentó de golpe, su cabeza dio una vuelta, no traía playera, tenía el pelo largo y le tapaba un ojo, estaba en una cama, en una cama individual con sábanas azules, miró al rededor.

No estaba en Boston.

_Estás amarradísimo._

_Todavía ni lo conoces._

Miró a quien estaba parado delante de él.

—¿Nato?– preguntó, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta.

—¿A quien esperabas wey?– le dijo el chico, dejando caer al suelo la almohada que tenía en una mano, frunciendo el ceño —ya párate cabrón que vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto– dijo. Emilio le miraba y sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

_¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?_

Miró de nuevo al rededor sintiéndose confundido en demasía, miró un teléfono en la mesa de noche al lado de él y miró la fecha.

_No mames._

Era el día en el que Renato y él habían viajado a México para pasar las vacaciones de verano en casa de su familia.

Aún no conocía a Joaquín.

Renato miró a Emilio abrir los ojos grandes y cubrirse la boca con la mano, el chico había empezado a llorar.

—Wey, ¿qué tienes?– le preguntó el chico suavizando su tono de voz, sentándose a un lado de él en el borde de la cama, tomándole un hombro y apretando el agarre —¿sigues pedo?– volvió a preguntar, Emilio negó sin poder producir palabra, tratando de calmarse, miró al chico y le vio tan joven, no entendía que estaba pasando —¿te dormiste desde que te dejé anoche?– preguntó el chico, Emilio encogió los hombros, imposibilitado para pronunciar palabra, Renato revisó su reloj de pulsera —mamón, dormiste como quince horas– le dijo, con tono divertido y preocupado a la vez, Emilio soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se descubrió la boca para limpiarse las lágrimas y la nariz —¿quieres que cambiemos el vuelo a uno más tarde?– pronunció el chico, Emilio no sabía qué decir ni que hacer, no entendía nada.

—¿De qué hablas?– le preguntó con la voz en un hilo —¿cuál vuelo?– dijo, temiendo la respuesta del chico, pues ya la imaginaba.

—¿Cómo que cual vuelo? Emilio, no mames ¿se te olvidó?– le reprochó el chico poniéndose de pie, reparando en una valija al lado del escritorio dentro del cuarto —ah, no, aquí esta tu maleta ¿sólo llevas una?– volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido, Emilio se sentía desesperado, ¿que sucedía?

Vio al chico recorrer la habitación, Emilio recordaba perfectamente el cuarto, era su dormitorio, era la habitación de la fraternidad donde vivía en la universidad, pero no entendía que sucedía, Renato se paró cerca de la puerta y tomó una valija más grande, Emilio se puso de pie como pudo y se acercó al pequeño armario dentro del cuarto, con cautela abrió la puerta para mirarse en el espejo que se encontraba pegado a la misma.

La imagen que el espejo le devolvía le cayó como balde de agua fría y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cabello largo, el cuerpo delgado, se miró la mano izquierda, no llevaba su argolla de matrimonio, se miró al espejo de nuevo, no tenía canas, su piel era lisa, brillante. Tenía veintidós años de nuevo.

—¿Que me pasó?– preguntó al espejo en un susurro, miró su cuerpo, era el mismo que el recordaba tener hacía quince años. No entendía nada. Renato se acercó a él y le pasó una playera.

—Vístete, se nos va a hacer tarde– le dijo, sentándose en la cama.

—¿Tarde para que?– preguntó Emilio con el tono cansado. Renato giró los ojos.

—Pues para tomar el vuelo a México, baboso, ¿no andabas muy emocionado por conocer a mi hermano?– le dijo, Emilio miró al techo y se soltó a sollozar de nuevo. Se tomó el brazo y con dos dedos tomó un trozo de carne y lo apretó hasta que su cuerpo le pidió parar, no estaba teniendo una pesadilla, todo era real.

Se acercó a sentarse en la cama junto a Renato, se puso la playera y miró al chico.

Emilio podría jurar sobre la misma cruz de Cristo que había pasado más de quince años de su vida al lado de Joaquín, que se había casado con él, que tenía su trabajo soñado, que vivía en una ciudad enorme y que había crecido, que todo había sido real.

¿Qué quería decir Renato con que todavía no lo conocía?

¡Emilio y Joaquín estaban casados!

Renato le dio un golpe en la espalda.

—Wey, si no quieres ir dime y puedo cancelar tu boleto– le dijo el chico, Emilio negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

—Si quiero, si quiero ir, si quiero, perdón we, ya– habló rápidamente, secándose las lágrimas —ve llamando un taxi, ¿no? me voy a vestir– pidió, Renato asintió y sacó su teléfono.

-

De las cuatro horas que duró el vuelo de Phoenix a México, Renato durmió tres horas y media, dejando a Emilio solo con sus pensamientos, confundido hasta la médula, derramando lágrimas decepcionadas, con miedo recorriéndole el cuerpo y envolviendo su corazón.

Mientras más tiempo tenía de haber despertado menos cosas entendía. ¿En serio había soñado toda una vida con una persona que no conocía? ¿Porqué su mente había hecho eso? ¿Porque su cabeza jugaba con él? ¿Porqué todo se sentía tan real? ¿Porque el amor que sentía era tan verdadero? ¿Porque dolía tanto? ¿El dolor que sentía era por haber despertado o por haberse dado cuenta de que en realidad cabía la posibilidad de que el Joaquín que iba a conocer no le amara? ¿Era el Joaquín de su sueño distinto al Joaquín que conocería en ese momento? Tantas dudas nublaron su cabeza durante todo el trayecto, se sentía enfermo, sentía dolor físico en el pecho y un dolor mental tan grande que le provocaba dolor de cabeza, nauseas y unas ganas casi incontrolables de llorar.

Comenzó a sentir ansiedad cuando el avión aterrizó, su pecho se sentía comprimido, sus pulmones rogaban por más aire pero el sentía imposible respirar con tranquilidad, sus manos sudaban, todo el camino del aeropuerto a la casa de la familia de Renato veía como el chico no paraba de hablar pero él no lo escuchaba, trató de recordar alguna cosa que sucediera antes de que se fuera a dormir pero en su cabeza todo lo que recordaba eran momentos que ahora sabía que había soñado, momentos con Joaquín.

Su boda, el día más feliz de su _falsa vida_, nunca había sucedido, nunca había vivido con Joaquín, nunca había besado a Joaquín, nunca lo había tocado, nunca lo había abrazado, jamás en su _vida real_ había tomado su mano ni limpiado sus lagrimas ni lo había protegido, jamás se había aventado a una piscina para evitar que muriera, jamás se había acostado en una cama cansado recibiendo un masaje lento de su marido que había terminado en una sesión lenta de besos porque no conocía a Joaquín. _Joaquín no era nada suyo_. Sin embargo se sentía tan enamorado de él que dolía.

Sintió sus mejillas mojarse de nuevo, ese día había llorado más de lo que había llorado en toda su vida, se secó las lágrimas rápido, volteando a la ventana para evitar que Renato le viera llorar.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a la casa de la familia Bondoni Emilio sintió una presión en el pecho que le sacó el aire de forma inmediata. Era igual. Todo era igual.

Entonces recordó que él conocía bien esa casa porque Renato se la había descrito, le había mostrado fotografías, le había contado todo sobre su vida en esa casa. Le había enseñado fotos de su hermano, le había contado cosas sobre Joaquín, le había enseñado vídeos del chico cantando, bailando, festejando, gritando, saludando, siendo él.

Se enamoró de lo que Renato le mostró de Joaquín.

Y de pronto recordó que la noche anterior los dos chicos habían asistido a una fiesta de fin de curso en una de las casas fraternales.

—Nato– llamó Emilio, recibiendo sus valijas de las manos del conductor, que las sacaba de la cajuela del coche, el chico hizo un ruido de afirmación mientras sacaba dinero de su billetera para pagarle —¿anoche te ofreció algo Tom?– preguntó, Renato le miró con el ceño fruncido, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta del portón.

—¿Tom O'Donell?– preguntó, sacando las llaves del portón de su mochila, Emilio asintió y Renato enarcó las cejas en sorpresa y se rió —¿porque? ¿le agarraste?– preguntó, soltando una carcajada, Emilio se encogió de hombros, Renato rió más fuerte —Tommy andaba bien colgado anoche, Mailo– le dijo, abriendo la puerta y dejando al rizado pasar —le andaba dando tachas a todos, ¿le agarraste una?– le preguntó entre risas, Emilio cerró los ojos tratando de recordar, Renato se detuvo y comenzó a carcajearse —por eso estabas llorando en la mañana– espetó su amigo, tratando de calmarse, Emilio hizo una mueca de dolor —andabas bien alucinado– le dijo, soltando una carcajada más fuerte. Emilio no se rió.

Porque tenía sentido.

Volteó hacia la casa cuando vio a Martha abrir la puerta, la reconoció por las fotos, pero su complexión era distinta, era más alta de lo que había imaginado y su voz era menos dulce, pero aún así tenía el rostro amable y comprensivo, se ahorró el impulso de abrazarla. Cerró los ojos mientras la nana se acercaba a Renato por el camino del jardín y le abrazaba. Emilio recordó el funeral de su sueño. Ella había muerto en la realidad que estaba en su cabeza.

—Mi niñito– decía la mujer besando la mejilla de Renato, su amigo la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Te extrañe muchísimo nana, extrañe tus enmoladas– la mujer rió.

—¡Qué casualidad!– dijo —es lo que vamos a cenar– informó, Renato aplaudió con fuerza y rió.

—Excelente, mira nana– su amigo extendió una mano hacia él y él intentó sonreír —es Emilio, de quien les hablé– dijo, la nana se acercó a él y le extendió una mano, para saludarle, Emilio fingió no sentir la punzada en el pecho que sintió cuando tomó la mano de la mujer. La había extrañado tanto y ella ni siquiera le conocía. No quería pensar en qué sentiría cuando viera a Joaquín.

—Hola, Emilio, bienvenido– le dijo la nana, sonriéndole.

—Gracias– dijo, con la voz en un hilo. 

Renato se adelantó, caminando al lado de Martha, jalando su equipaje, Emilio se quedó de pié unos segundos, tomó aire, dándose valor y caminó tras ellos. 

Miró a un lado y vio el gran árbol de Joaquín, era igual, pero las hojas que caían eran de un verde más claro a lo que él había _imaginado_.

Entraron a la casa, olía diferente, algunos detalles eran distintos pero reconoció de inmediato el gran ventanal que daba al jardín.

—¡Renato!– gritó una voz femenina, de la cocina salió Elizabeth, Emilio se sorprendió cuando la vio, era una mujer menuda y bajita, con una voz fuerte, completamente distinta a cómo él la había imaginado, la mujer abrazó a su amigo y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, Emilio soltó el aire de sus pulmones, él quería a Elizabeth demasiado, pero ella no sabía quien era, vio a Renato hacerse pequeño en los brazos de su madre y no pudo evitar sonreír. La mujer se separó del chico y le miró —tu debes ser Emilio– le dijo, el rizado asintió, ella caminó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla —bienvenido, Emi, siéntete como en tu casa– Emilio sintió sus hombros pesar, intento darle una sonrisa pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado.

Entonces escuchó su voz.

—¿Ya llegó?– escuchó desde la planta alta, se oyeron unos pasos apresurados y la imagen más hermosa que vio en toda su vida se postro ante sus ojos —¡hermanito!– gritó el chico, tomando a Renato entre sus brazos y estrechándolo —¡no mames Renato, engordaste!– le gritaba entre risas, Renato le pegó en la espalda y los dos rieron a carcajadas. 

Emilio se sentía embelesado con la imagen de Joaquín frente a él, lo reconoció y lo desconoció al mismo tiempo, era diferente, no estaba en extremo delgado, no estaba pálido, no se veía pequeño, no era callado, no estaba asustado. Era el Joaquín que Renato le contó que era, feliz, ruidoso, extrovertido, guapísimo, extraordinario. 

Y Emilio sintió su corazón latir de nuevo cuando Joaquín lo miró, aún abrazando a su hermano. 

No se soltó de Renato, sin embargo sus ojos cafés estaban sobre él.

Emilio se sintió intimidado.

Intimidado por unos ojos que ya conocía, unos ojos que el sentía le habían mirado por más de quince años. Los ojos de Joaquín eran iguales a los que él imaginó, los ojos de Joaquín le miraban de la misma forma, los ojos de Joaquín le reconocieron. Estaba seguro de que le miraba porque le reconoció.

Joaquín se separó de su hermano y fue hacia él. Le encaró, se miraron, estaba frente a él, un poco más alto, un poco más bronceado, con las mejillas un poco menos delgadas pero era él.

Y le abrazó. 

Joaquín envolvió su cuerpo entre sus brazos y Emilio notó la fuerza que tenía, y le gustó. Él correspondió, envolviéndolo por la cintura, cerrando los ojos y aspirando su aroma. Era diferente, pero era de él.

Sintió en su hombro el peso de la cabeza apoyada de Joaquín y se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar, permitió que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire mientras el chico entre sus brazos apretaba el agarre.

—Hola, Emilio– le murmuró, muy cerca del oído, Emilio levantó el rostro y vio a Renato con el ceño fruncido. Joaquín dejó de abrazarle y Emilio sintió otra punzada en el pecho cuando sintió sus brazos vacíos —que gusto al fin conocerte– le habló, Emilio le dio una sonrisa, mirando su rostro cincelado, era hermoso, era distinto, era arte, era él. Era Joaquín.

Entonces el chico le dio la espalda y se acercó a su hermano para ayudarle con su equipaje, los tres subieron en silencio, con Joaquín guiando, y el detrás de Renato, siguiendo la silueta ligera de Joaquín, siguiendo sus movimientos, mirando cada uno de sus gestos. Era completamente distinto pero a la vez era el mismo.

Emilio nunca se había sentido tan confundido y jodidamente enamorado al mismo tiempo.

Renato le indicó cual sería su habitación, el pasillo de la segunda planta era diferente, al final del pasillo estaba la habitación de Elizabeth, la primer habitación al subir las escaleras era la de Renato, en frente de su puerta estaba la de Joaquín, a un lado de la habitación de Joaquín estaba la que sería su habitación y Emilio sintió la necesidad de encerrarse hasta que lo sacaran a la fuerza y esconderse bajo las sábanas hasta que alguien llegara a explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

Entro a la habitación con la mirada de Joaquín clavada en su espalda y sin voltear cerró la puerta tras él. Aventó su equipaje al suelo y se dejó caer en el acolchado de la cama. 

Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, tenía miedo, sentía en el pecho una mezcla pesada y viscosa de incertidumbre, confusión, miedo, angustia, enojo, y aún le dolía la cabeza.

Dejó que sus ojos derramaran lágrimas, que se resbalaban por los lados de su rostro y caían al acolchado.

Se sentía veinte años más viejo.

Cerró los ojos y quiso dormir. Quiso quedarse dormido y despertar de nuevo en su sueño, quiso despertar y que lo primero que vieran sus ojos fuera el rostro de su versión de Joaquín a su lado, quería ver al hombre que él amaba, quería besarle y que le asegurara que todo iba a estar bien, que no se había ido, que todo lo que pasó desde que despertó era irreal. Quería regresar a la fantasía, quería regresar al mundo perfecto que su sueño inducido había creado, quería volver a sentir la alegría de vivir en una ciudad bonita, al lado de una persona más que perfecta.

Pero no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Y Renato entró sin tocar a la habitación, diciéndole que la cena estaría lista en veinte minutos.

—Puta madre– susurró Emilio una vez se quedó solo de nuevo.

-

Emilio no tenía apetito, las enmoladas en su plato no le incitaban a comerlas, sin embargo las miraba como si la salsa café sobre las tortillas enrolladas le fuese a responder todas sus preguntas.

Sentía la mirada de Joaquín, sentado frente a él, sobre sí mismo. Pero no podía levantar la cara, no podía mirarle. No quería hacerlo porque sabía que si lo miraba se iba a romper a llorar. Porque ese no era su Joaquín.

Se obligó a probar el platillo mientras en la mesa Eli, Martha y Joaquín atestaban con preguntas a Renato, el chico les mostraba fotos en su teléfono y los cuatro reían. De vez en vez Renato aseguraba algo y le hablaba a Emilio para confirmar lo que había dicho, Emilio levantaba el rostro, evitaba la mirada penetrante de Joaquín que sentía que le llegaba hasta los huesos, asentía con una sonrisa apretada y regresaba a mirar su plato.

Pero el plato aún no tenía las respuestas y la cabeza de Emilio se llenaba más de preguntas.

Entonces Renato habló, cambiando el tema, acaparando la atención.

—Oye, Joaco, ¿y tú que haces en la casa ahorita?– preguntó, Emilio tragó bocado y miró a su amigo —es viernes y ya van a dar las diez, ¿no deberías andar de fiesta con Niko y Ela?– se rió, Emilio reconoció los nombres. Joaquín se limpió la boca con una servilleta de tela que descansaba en su regazo y negó con la cabeza.

—Joaco ya no sale, Nato– habló Eli, Emilio miró a la mujer, Joaquín hizo un ruido de asentimiento con la boca y Renato soltó una carcajada incrédula.

—Cuéntame otro chiste, ma– le dijo Renato a la mujer, aún riendo.

—Es neta, baboso– le dijo Joaquín, con expresión divertida, Emilio se permitió mirarle y prestarle atención al movimiento de sus manos, al aire de solemnidad que daban sus palabras, al movimiento de sus pestañas largas cuando parpadeaba, al color de sus labios, a las pecas de su piel, a su cabello ondulado, que era más corto de lo que él imaginó —hace mucho que no salimos de antro ni a fiestas, nos juntamos los tres aquí o en casa de Ela– explicó, tomando de su vaso de limonada. Renato le miró, consternado.

—¿Por? ¿los vetaron de todos los antros de la ciudad o que?– preguntó, riendo, Joaquín le imitó —no te imagino encerrado en una casa haciendo pijamadas, Joaco– le dijo, Joaquín soltó una carcajada, haciendo que la piel de Emilio se erizara, su risa le traía recuerdos falsos de quince años que nunca pasaron.

Joaquín notó que Emilio se incomodó en su asiento y que tragó pesado, e intentó calmarse y dejar de reír.

—No, Nato, pero por ahí de diciembre, a finales del semestre pasado– comenzó a explicar, Emilio le prestó especial atención porque sabía lo que en su sueño había pasado en esa fecha —abusaron sexualmente de una amiga de Ela afuera de un antro– Emilio se quedó helado y se sintió encoger en la silla —y la verdad Niko y yo ya no quisimos exponer a Ela– dijo, mirando rápidamente a Emilio y pasando la mirada por su rostro, para quitarla de inmediato y volverla a su hermano —además de que me enteré que Roy había comenzado a ir al que nosotros íbamos y que flojera encontrarme con él– terminó, volviendo a su comida.

Emilio no entendía nada.

—Pinche Roy– soltó Renato, Emilio sabía quien era el tal Roy en su sueño, pero no sabía quien era en la vida real, se incorporó en la silla y tomó su vaso para tomar un trago de agua y aclararse la voz.

—¿Quién es Roy?– preguntó Emilio, genuinamente curioso, Joaquín le miró mientras masticaba, Renato volteó a verlo.

—Un pendejo con el que anduvo Joaquín– explicó, el aludido asintió, tragando el bocado.

—Era bien intenso y celoso y lo dejé pero hasta la fecha me ve y parece me quiere comer– dijo, Emilio sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó la ultima parte de la frase, bajó su mirada a sus manos —por eso lo evito– explicó, Emilio asintió y volvió su mirada a Joaquín, el chico le sonrió y le correspondió la mirada.

Alguna vez alguien le había dicho que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, y por un efímero instante Emilio vio en los ojos de Joaquín los ojos que vio por quince años en su sueño.

Y sintió un atisbo de felicidad.

-

Joaquín estaba sentado en su escritorio tratando de escribir, frustrado frente a su computadora portátil porque la inspiración que quería no llegaba, su cabeza pensaba solo en una cosa y quería quitarla de ahí, el cursor parpadeaba paciente en el procesador de texto y se desesperó, la luz de la lampara a su derecha iluminaba esa esquina de su habitación y sus brazos. Los miró, limpios, suaves, acarició la piel tersa de su antebrazo y suspiró.

No podía. 

¿O si?

Se puso de pie. Se detuvo un momento y lo analizó tratando de ser objetivo pero no pudo, la punzada que sintió en su pecho desde que despertó agitado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas esa mañana no le dejaba pensar de forma coherente.

Asintió, dándose ánimos, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, caminó los pocos metros que le separaban de esa puerta y se detuvo.

No podía creer que se haya atrevido.

Toco la puerta, cerró los ojos, sintió su cuerpo temblar, por un momento quiso correr y encerrarse en su cuarto. Estaba muy nervioso, tuvo un deja vú.

La puerta se abrió.

—¿Joaquín?– preguntó, Joaquín abrió los ojos y soltó el aire que tenía en el pecho —¿pasa algo? ¿te sientes mal?– preguntó, Joaquín sonrió, recordando.

—¿Me dejas pasar?– pidió, Emilio asintió y se hizo a un lado para que el chico pasara, Joaquín se quedó de pie, mirando el cuarto iluminado por una de las lámparas en una de las mesas de noche, que le daba un aspecto cálido, tenue y delicado, Emilio cerró la puerta, confundido y le miró, esperando a que hablara.

Joaquín sentía la mirada de Emilio sobre su cuerpo y se sintió intimidado. Se dio ánimos de nuevo, ya había caminado hasta ahí, ya estaba frente a él, subió la mirada tratando de evadir la de Emilio pero los ojos achocolatados del rizado atraparon los suyos de inmediato.

Se miraron por minutos que se les antojaron horas, Emilio se comenzó a sentir ansioso y nervioso, sus manos comenzaron a sudar cuando vio a Joaquín acercarse a él hasta quedar frente a frente, con los rostros a menos de dos palmos de distancia.

—¿Qué haces?– le susurró, Joaquín negó con la cabeza.

—No sé– contestó, también en un susurro. Joaquín se sentía pesado, quería cerrar los ojos pero la mirada de Emilio no le dejaba, ninguna palabra en ningún vocabulario que él conociera le era suficiente para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento.

Emilio sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo entero cuando la frente de Joaquín se pegó a la suya, sintió muchísimas ganas de llorar y se sorprendió cuando dos dedos de Joaquín le acariciaron la mejilla, limpiándole una lágrima que se había escapado de su mirada, sentía la cercanía y la sentía tan conocida y le daba miedo porque se suponía que todo lo que sentía por Joaquín era falso, porque el Joaquín del que se había enamorado perdidamente, el Joaquín con el que había pasado más de una década, viviendo la vida y amando y disfrutando, no era real, sin embargo al sentirlo tan cerca, a sólo centímetros de su rostro, respirando el mismo aire, compartiendo el mismo suspiro, se sentía como si el amor que sintió por más de quince años fuera tan verdadero como el Joaquín parado frente a él. Junto a él.

Entonces sintió su pecho desbocado cuando Joaquín colocó su mano completa en su mejilla y la otra en su nuca.

—Emilio– le llamó, en un susurro, Emilio no pudo emitir sonido ni palabra, entonces subió una de sus manos a la mejilla de Joaquín, sintiendo su piel quemar al contacto con la suave piel del rostro del chico, y soltó un suspiro —¿te puedo besar?– preguntó Joaquín con la voz en un hilo, Emilio cerró los ojos y derramó dos lágrimas, una de ellas cayó en la mano de Joaquín.

—¿Porque?– le preguntó Emilio en un suspiro, sin abrir los ojos.

Joaquín se quedó callado, él tampoco entendía muy bien porqué sentía la necesidad de tocar, besar, abrazar, y tener junto a él a ese chico de pelo rizado, labios rosados, voz cantarina y cuerpo musculoso. Pero lo hacía. 

Entonces entre toda la acumulación de emociones, la tensión creada en la habitación, el suspiro de Emilio que tenía un sabor tan conocido y un tacto que su piel pareció reconocer, recordó.

—Es que anoche soñé que salía de un horrible Letargo– susurró, Emilio sostuvo el aire —es que anoche soñé contigo– suspiró, provocando que Emilio soltara un sollozo y apretara el agarre de su mejilla mientras cerraba la distancia con sus labios.

Se besaron por primera vez, con vehemencia, con nostalgia, con todo el amor que tenían, sus labios se movían juntos como si se hubieran besado toda una vida.

Se besaron por primera vez.

Por primera vez en esa realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo una fanfic larga, usualmente hacía oneshots o cosas pequeñas.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer  
Espero les haya gustado, espero no haberles hecho sufrir mucho.
> 
> Seguiré haciendo fics emiliaco, pero para eso me pueden seguir aquí y en tw soy @danniburgh
> 
> De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por leer.


	26. epílogo- Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única

—¡Emilio!– gritó Joaquín —¡Emilio!– volvió a gritar, el rizado bajó apresurado las escaleras con el torso desnudo y una playera blanca en la mano.

—¿Qué?– preguntó, deteniéndose a la mitad de las escaleras, Joaquín estaba de pie al final de las escaleras —¿qué pasa, amor?– le dijo, Joaquín lo miró serio y le arrojó con una mano un par de calcetines enrollados a la cara como respuesta, Emilio atrapó la pequeña bola de tela con las manos una vez le golpearon en la frente —¿qué pedo?– preguntó mirando a Joaquín con el rostro en sorpresa, el castaño le miraba cansado —¿qué tienes?–

—¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que no dejes tus calcetines tirados en el suelo, Emilio?– vociferó en reclamo —¡estaban justo en la puerta, cabrón!– le dijo, dándole la espalda para quitarse el abrigo que portaba y dejarlo en el perchero que tenían a un lado de la puerta principal, Emilio se rió —no te rías, Emilio– le dijo Joaquín —todos los días te lo digo y todos los días lo haces– el rizado soltó una carcajada —¡ya cállate!– gritó Joaquín, Emilio bajó las escaleras por completo mientras se ponía la playera y se acercó a Joaquín por la espalda mientras el chico se desfajaba la camisa que llevaba puesta.

—¿Me perdonas?– le dijo en voz suave, pasando las manos por debajo de los brazos de Joaquín para abrazarlo y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Joaquín negó con la cabeza, Emilio sonrió —no seas berrinchudo, bonito– le susurró en el oído, estirándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—No soy berrinchudo– contestó Joaquín serio, Emilio frunció el ceño —me cansa estar levantando la ropa que tiras– le dijo, Emilio deshizo el abrazo en el que le envolvía y caminó para encararlo —y siempre te lo digo y como quiera lo haces– se quejó Joaquín, Emilio cerró los ojos con fatiga —¿tanto te cuesta recoger un par de calcetines?– le preguntó con frustración, Emilio le sonrió sin ganas.

—Amor, son solo calcetines, no pasa nada– dijo, poniendo las manos en sus hombros, Joaquín sacudió su torso con fuerza, obligándole a retirar las manos.

—¡No son sólo calcetines!– le dijo, alzando de nuevo la voz —¡es todo!– Emilio frunció el ceño de nuevo —¿tanto te cuesta recoger tu pinche ropa?– le gritó —¿dejar de hacerme limpiar de más?– reclamó —¿dejar de hacerme la vida más difícil?– gritó de nuevo, Emilio le miró serio.

—¿Ya terminaste de gritar?– preguntó serio, Joaquín rodó los ojos.

—¡No!– contestó —no he terminado, te voy a reclamar más cosas– le dijo con voz más baja

—Si te vas a poner a reclamar cosas yo también puedo, Joaquín– le dijo Emilio en tono seco, Joaquín alzó las cejas en ironía.

—¿Ah si? ¿y qué me vas a reclamar?– desafió —¡yo no soy quien deja las toallas húmedas en el suelo del baño!– le dijo, Emilio se cruzó de brazos, Joaquín en respuesta colocó sus brazos en jarras —¡tampoco soy quien tira las sobras de comida en el fregadero en vez de el bote de basura!– reprochó, Emilio le interrumpió antes de que siguiera gritándole.

—¡Pero si dejas el bote de leche abierto afuera del refrigerador!– le gritó —¿o me vas a decir que también yo hago eso?– le preguntó con recriminación, Joaquín volvió a rodar los ojos y apretó la mandíbula —¿también me vas a decir que soy yo quien deja la ropa en la secadora por horas hasta que se acuerde de que ahí está?– le dijo, bajando la voz —sé que no soy perfecto, ¡pero tu tampoco lo eres!– le gritó.

Los dos se quedaron de pie frente a frente en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba en la casa era el ruido del motor del refrigerador en la cocina y sus respiraciones pesadas y frustradas.

Joaquín exhaló con pesadez, rodó los ojos en hartazgo y se giró sin decir palabra, comenzando a subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

—¿A dónde vas?– le preguntó Emilio, el castaño subió sin contestarle, marcando los pasos para que sonaran en los escalones, el rizado subió detrás de el, frustrado —¡Joaquín!– le gritó —¡todavía no termino!–

—¡Yo ya terminé!– le contestó Joaquín en un grito, entrando a la habitación que compartían y azotando la puerta para cerrarla, Emilio caminó hacia la puerta y giró la perilla, se molestó cuando la puerta no abrió.

—¡Ábreme!– le gritó, golpeando la puerta con la palma de la mano —¡Joaquín! ¡ábreme la puerta! ¡todavía no termino de pelear contigo!– gritó, Joaquín soltó una carcajada dentro de la habitación.

—¡Yo si!– espetó desde el otro lado de la puerta —¡y vas a dormir en la sala por peleonero!– aseguró, Emilio soltó un gruñido, molesto.

—¡Tu empezaste!– se quejó —¡ábreme, Joaquín!– le gritó, golpeando la puerta casi con frenesí —¡te tengo que reclamar que me caga cuando dejas todas las luces prendidas!– reprochó —¡chingado, Joaquín! ¡ábreme!– pidió, Joaquín no contestó.

Emilio dejó de golpear la puerta y giró el picaporte con vehemencia.

—¿Joaquín?– preguntó, bajando la voz —me caga que siempre hagas esto– dijo, soltando un suspiro con la intención de relajarse —dos pinches años viviendo juntos– murmuró —no se cómo es que me sigue sorprendiendo que te encierres si lo haces cada que peleamos– dijo, volviendo a exhalar —aunque bueno– reflexionó —ni siquiera estamos peleando– sonrió —Joaco, ¿te das cuenta de que nos gritamos por unos calcetines?– dijo con gracia —creo que es el nuevo récord por la pelea más pendeja– se burló, bajando lentamente hasta el suelo para sentarse, sabía que Joaquín no abriría la puerta hasta que se sintiera calmado, así que se sentó, estiró las piernas en el suelo y recargó la espalda en la madera de la puerta.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio, Emilio recordó todas las veces que habían discutido por cosas como esa; zapatos tirados en medio de la sala, quién compraría la despensa esa semana, quién cocinaba peor la pasta, el color de las cortinas, se gritaban incluso por decidir la música que escuchaban en el coche, se rió en silencio cuándo recordó la vez que se puso una camisa de Joaquín y su novio se la pasó reclamándole, pidiéndole que se la quitara, diciéndole que no se le veía bien y que no era su color.

Entonces a su memoria vinieron todas esas veces que no se gritaban, las veces que discutían las cosas como adultos normales, como personas decentes; cuando eligieron en qué departamento vivir, cuándo decidieron si Emilio se mudaría a México o Joaquín a Phoenix, incluso el comienzo de su relación fue una decisión que tomaron conscientemente, sabiendo que después de haber compartido un sueño tan lúcido y sentir amor por el otro sin conocerse en realidad tenían que estar completamente seguros sobre intentar estar juntos.

>>Joaquín estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, mirando la puerta, no estaba enojado con Emilio, incluso se sentía extrañamente feliz. Reprodujo la discusión en su cabeza y sintió vergüenza de haberse puesto intenso por un simple par de calcetines. 

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos como si alguien lo estuviese viendo y se rió de lo ridículo que a veces era; pero siendo honesto, esa no era la primera ni sería la última vez que haría el ridículo de esa forma frente a Emilio por lo desordenado que éste era, o por lo quisquilloso, o por lo enfadoso, o por lo payaso. Y le causaba gracia, por que a pesar de sus berrinches y a pesar de que Emilio realmente le sacaba de quicio dos veces por semana, lo amaba con toda la fuerza de su ser.

Soltó un suspiro sin querer y se sorprendió cuando comenzó a pensar en cuán aburrida sería su vida sin Emilio, entonces se decidió: haría por fin realidad lo que había estado pensando por más de seis meses. 

Mentalmente le agradeció a su hermano Renato por haber llevado a Emilio a la casa dónde solía vivir con su familia hacía ya tres años (o haberlo convencido de viajar a México después de soñar lo que soñó), le dio gracias a lo que fuera que les hubiese hecho enamorarse en un sueño, agradeció a la vida por haberle puesto en su camino a un hombre tan memorable, distinto, único, amoroso, inteligente, talentoso, paciente (sobre todo paciente), cariñoso, que le hacía los días tan singulares y extraordinarios que literalmente no podía pensar en un futuro donde Emilio no estuviese a su lado.

>>Emilio tarareaba una canción aún sentado en el suelo y recargado en la puerta de la habitación, estaba tratando de recordar la letra, sabía que la había escuchado en la radio hacía mucho tiempo, de camino a una de sus primeras citas con Joaquín, pero no podía acordarse de lo que decía.

La canción llegó a su memoria junto con los recuerdos del inicio inimitable de su relación con Joaquín; aún tenía en su cabeza el horrible sentimiento de despertarse de un sueño inigualable donde había vivido junto al amor de su vida casi dos décadas, había intentado con todas sus fuerzas olvidarse de la amarga sensación e incluso del sueño, pero tiempo después se resigno a siempre tenerlo en su memoria, e incluso se sorprendía a sí mismo comparando su vida actual con la vida dentro del sueño, y sabía que no era el único, a veces Joaquín le recordaba cosas que sucedieron dentro del sueño, y juntos tenían que descifrar si había sucedido dentro de sus cabezas o en la vida real.

Era extraño, eso era obvio, pero funcionaba, y estaba agradecido de no pasar por ello solo, también lo estaba de tener junto a él a una persona que le comprendía, que le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, que le daba mucho más de lo que pedía sin esfuerzo; Joaquín era eso que no sabía que quería, eso que no sabía que necesitaba.

Sintió un vacío en el pecho cuando se acordó de lo aburrida y sombría que había sido su vida antes de Joaquín, y el vacío se llenó cuando decidió por fin que no quería que su vida se convirtiera de nuevo en lo que había sido.

>>Joaquín se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, sonrió y dudó por un momento, entonces exhaló para calmarse y asintió con la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta.

—¡Ay!– Joaquín escuchó un golpe seco y abrió los ojos, dirigió la mirada hacia sus pies y encontró a Emilio acostado en el suelo, mirándole.

—¿Que haces ahí?– le preguntó, Emilio se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Estaba recargado en la puerta, no pensé que la fueras a abrir tan pronto– Joaquín soltó una carcajada mientras Emilio se incorporaba en el suelo —¿ya te contentaste?– preguntó el rizado, Joaquín asintió, tratando de calmar su risa.

—Oye– dijo Joaquín, aún riendo en silencio, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Emilio —estaba pensando en algo– comentó, el rizado asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo también, pero dime tu primero, si quieres– pidió Emilio, Joaquín negó.

—No, tu primero– le dijo, el rizado giró los ojos, Joaquín sonrió —bueno los dos– dijo, Emilio asintió —¿a las tres?– preguntó el castaño, Emilio asintió de nuevo con una sonrisa.

—Uno– dijeron, Joaquín abrió su sonrisa —dos– Emilio se dio valor a si mismo —tres– contaron.

—Cásate conmigo– murmuró Emilio.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?– preguntó Joaquín al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos, Joaquín se sentó por completo en el suelo mirando a su novio cubrirse la boca con las manos.

Emilio sintió su garganta arder y el aire escaparse de su cuerpo, sonrió por debajo de las palmas de su mano y soltó una carcajada cuando Joaquín miró al suelo con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—En mayo– susurró Joaquín, aún mirando al suelo, Emilio bajó las manos de su rostro para tomar una de las manos de Joaquín.

—En mayo– contestó, estando de acuerdo sin discusiones por primera vez en tres años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahora si fin.
> 
> miren, se me ocurrió esto y no quería que fuera un oneshot así que lo adapte para que esta fic no se quedara tan inconclusa, un mes después si, pero vamos, todxs queríamos saber si se habían quedado juntos o no, ¿verdad?
> 
> en fin; ahora es 100% canon que se quedaron juntitos y son dos mamones que se aman muchísimo y ahora se van a casar que emoción.
> 
> espero les guste, este si es el final definitivo, nada de segundas partes ni esas cosas jajajaja.
> 
> cualquier pregunta, duda, aclaración, sugerencia, estoy en twitter @danniburgh


End file.
